ME PERTENECES
by Kristal de Iris
Summary: Un joven de cuna noble, es raptado en un viaje, por el líder de una tribu salvaje y poderosa, quien lo reclama como suyo. Slash. Ikki-Hyoga, con mucho lemon e interesantes situaciones y aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**ME PERTENECES**

**Un joven de cuna noble, es raptado en un viaje, por el líder de una tribu salvaje y poderosa, quien lo reclama como suyo. Slash. Ikki-Hyoga, con mucho lemon e interesantes situaciones y aventuras. **

**Hola a todos, soy Kristal de Iris y aquí les traigo una nueva historia, la primera adaptación que hago en mi vida, de un genial libro que leí. Si quieren saber que libro es, deberán leer la historia. **

**Aclaro desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de flagear el argumento del libro, tan solo me baso en él para escribir mi propia versión de la historia con los personajes de la serie Saint Seiya. **

**Desde ya, les informo que esta historia es Slash=****Relaciones chico/chico,**** tendrá Violación, mucho Lemon (lo que por cierto, el libro no tiene) y será algo fuerte. También que en este universo, todos los personajes son hombres y habrá Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, así que quedan advertidos.**

**CAPITULO I.-**

Un joven de gran atractivo, se encontraba fumando un fino y costoso cigarro, mientras observaba a todas las personas del lugar, de repente sonrió al ver a su amigo acercársele con una copa de champagne en la mano.

-Te tardaste Shiva-fue el saludo que le dio al recién llegado

-Lo siento Ágora, pero tuve que saludar a otras personas, y de paso averiguar en que lugar podríamos encontrar a esa belleza-dijo relamiéndose los labios

-Ya quiero conocerlo-dijo el joven Ágora con una sonrisa lasciva

-Je, je, je Mejor no te hagas muchas ilusiones-le advirtió su amigo Shiva, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida-Es endiabladamente bello sin duda, pero también es casi inalcanzable. Muchos lo han intentando y todos sin excepción han fallado. Te aseguro que tendrás las mismas oportunidades que el resto.

-Eso ya lo veremos-respondió con confianza, mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de su cigarro y junto a su amigo comenzaba a caminar, por el Gran Salón de baile. Las personas más influyentes y de la clase alta más exclusiva se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta. Todos celebrando el matrimonio de los distinguidos Camus de Verseu y Milo Escorpium.

Los dos jóvenes invitados, se dirigieron a paso calmo a donde se encontraban una variedad de mesas, la mayoría ocupadas por distintas personas, que disfrutaban del excelente vino y de la exquisita comida.

-¡Mira!-dijo Shiva mientras señalaba una mesa-¡Ya lo encontramos!

-¡Es bellísimo!-exclamo Ágora al por fin, poder apreciar la belleza del célebre joven.

Allí entre los invitados, se podía apreciar claramente la melena dorada como el sol, de un bello joven, muy bien ataviado, de piel de porcelana, de cuerpo atlético, con ojos que expresaban aburrimiento, unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Ágora estaba apunto de acercarse, cuando su amigo Shiva, lo detuvo

-Lo siento Ágora, pero parece que te ganaron-le dijo mientras le indicaba como otro joven, de cabellera verde, ojos esmeraldas y piel de leche, se acercaba a la mesa del bello rubio.

-¿Me permite acompañarlo?-susurro con voz seductora, el recién llegado peliverde.

Al instante el bello rubio miro fijamente a quien había tenido la osadía de hablarle, pero se contuvo de mandarlo al demonio, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Isaac-contesto con voz tranquila-Amigo, tu sabes que si-termino de decir la frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te ves contento Hyoga-afirmo el peliverde, viendo el semblante del rubio

-¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? Desde un principio me negué a esta boda-dijo con disgusto

-Pero Camus parece amar a Milo y el sentimiento, parece ser reciproco-opino Isaac

Hyoga bufo. ¡Cómo le disgustaba esto! Camus había sido su tutor, desde que quedase huérfano, claro esta que la idea de ver a un hombre tan ejemplar, que lo había educado con esmero, y al que admirara, se dejara embaucar por el absurdo sentimiento del amor, era en verdad patético. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de verlo enredado en las telarañas del amor. No era lógico que alguien tan fuerte como era Camus, se rindiera, y se volviera débil por esa cursilería. Camus podía decidir si quería llevar su vida de esa lamentable manera, pero en definitiva, él no quería ser parte de esa situación.

-Eso ya no importa-dijo mas para si, que para su acompañante-Cuando se vayan de luna de miel a Grecia, yo me iré de viaje. Siempre quise explorar esas islas que en su mayoría están desiertas

-¿Solo?-pregunto preocupado

-Si, solo-contesto con el ceño fruncido

-Pero...-insistió Isaac

-Pero ya lo decidí-respondió todavía mas altanero

Isaac se quedo callado, sabia que nada haría cambiar de opinión al rubio. Hyoga se dio cuenta que había sido muy maleducado y decidió a cambiar de tema.

-¿Isaac, me acompañarías a dar un paseo? Necesito relajarme.

Ante tal oferta, el peliverde se alegro y ni lento ni perezoso, se levanto y le ofreció el brazo al rubio.

Hyoga sonrió y pasó su brazo alrededor del peliverde y así se dirigieron a los jardines.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas al jardín, de admirar las flores y hablar de cosas banales. Isaac decidió preguntar acerca del viaje.

-¿Cuanto durara este viaje?

-Un mes-contesto Hyoga

-¿No tienes miedo?-le pregunto interesado

-¿Miedo? Siempre he escuchado hablar de esa sensación, y sin embargo jamás lo he sentido. No se a que se deba, quizás a mi educación, pero no creo que haya algo que temer, y menos a un simple viaje de exploración a pequeñas islas deshabitadas. En todo caso, se defenderme bien, soy bueno disparando y estoy habituado a la vida al aire libre. Además he dado mi palabra a Camus de volver dentro de un mes, y no puedo retrasarme.

Había un tono de obstinación en su voz, que lo hacia mas adorable. Cuando Hyoga dejo de hablar, Isaac quedo en silencio, admirando los finos rasgos de su rostro que en ese momento le parecían angelicales, y sin quererlo se dejo llevar por el deseo que quemaba dentro suyo por ese hermoso hombre, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, fijo su mirada esmeralda en la del zafiro profundo.

-Hyoga, te amo más que nadie en este mundo. Por favor cásate conmigo. Te juro que te daré una posición digna de ti. ¡Haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ¡Tu belleza me vuelve loco!-susurraba ardientemente el peliverde

-No digas más Isaac-respondió Hyoga, mientras apartaba sus manos- Nunca imagine que pudieras llegar a amarme y nunca pensé en ti para eso. El amor no es nada para mí y el matrimonio significa el fin de la independencia que poseo, y no quiero eso. No he obedecido a nadie en mi vida, ni siquiera a Camus, a quien le debo mi educación, y no quiero probarlo. Lo siento mucho.

Isaac, no dijo nada. Suponía que esta seria su respuesta, pero su deseo pudo más y no pudo callar. Hyoga era famoso no solo por pertenecer a una de las familias más acaudaladas del mundo, y tener una belleza inigualable. Su reputación de completa indiferencia, incapaz de admirarse por nada y su invariable actitud hacia los sentimientos, eran tan conocidas como su valor intrépido y obstinada resolución

-¿Podemos todavía ser amigos?-pregunto con voz muy triste

-Por supuesto-contesto con sencillez-Tengo muchos conocidos, pero muy pocos amigos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, terminaron ese asunto, y se dirigieron de nuevo a la fiesta, encontrándose con Camus.

-Hyoga necesitamos hablar-fue lo que el precioso francés le dijo seriamente

Hyoga afirmo con la cabeza y después de despedirse de Isaac, siguió a Camus hasta una habitación, en la cual estaba también Milo. Al verlo, Hyoga frunció el ceño.

-Hyoga, lo que pretendes es una completa locura-exclamo Camus

-Si te refieres a mi viaje, ya lo tengo decidido y nada me hará cambiar de opinión- expreso molesto

-Hyoga, Camus solo quiere velar por tu seguridad-dijo Milo

-Para que lo sepas Milo, ya soy mayor de edad, acabo de cumplir los dieciocho y por tanto, Camus ya no tiene poder sobre mi-respondió más molesto

-Hyoga, por favor recapacita, y ven con nosotros-insistió Camus

-¡No!-se negó rotundamente-Camus, vete a tu luna de miel, porque yo me iré por mi lado-Hyoga tomo aire, para poder tranquilizarse-Camus te he dado mi palabra de que nos encontraremos en Grecia en un mes, y así lo haré, pero por ahora, créeme que es lo mejor para todos.

Camus movió afirmativamente la cabeza, aceptando de mala gana y Hyoga salio de la habitación.

-Es un engreído-expreso Milo

-Temo, que tienes razón-suspiro Camus

La niñez de Hyoga, fue por demás extraña. Su padre gestor había muerto en el parto y fue tanto el dolor de su otro padre, que acabo dándose un tiro en la cabeza, esa misma noche.

El recién nacido quedo totalmente solo en el mundo, un día después de nacido. Ante tan trágica pérdida, se leyó el testamento, descubriendo que sus padres dejaban el cuidado de su hijo y bienes a un buen amigo de la familia: Camus de Verseu.

El nombrado tutor, pertenecía a una distinguida familia de Francia, era un joven de cincelados rasgos, de larga cabellera, de piel de marfil y profundos ojos azules. En definitiva el cargo que se le imponía, al igual que la muerte de sus grandes amigos, lo tomo por sorpresa, apenas y había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Aun no estaba capacitado para poder cuidar de un recién nacido, así que durante sus primeros años, Hyoga, nombre que sus padres habían elegido para su hijo cuando este naciera, fue dejado entre sirvientes, que lo maleducaron.

En esos años, Camus se encargo de los negocios de sus padres, así como los suyos propios y termino exitosamente sus estudios de la Universidad. Fue entonces que tomó la educación de Hyoga en sus manos. Como Hyoga resulto ser un niño rebelde y voluntarioso, tuvo que fijar una educación rígida, modelada en la que él mismo recibió. Le impuso una educación espartana, sin ninguna concesión a su jerarquía y temperamento. Camus era frío y serio por naturaleza, y fue ese mismo carácter que Hyoga llego a copiar, además de su habilidad para sobresalir en los estudios y deportes. Sin embargo también llego a admirar a su tutor, el cual se preocupaba sinceramente de él, sin importarle la fortuna que heredaría. Un día, en una fiesta de gala, conocieron a Milo. Un griego de belleza exótica, de ondulada cabellera, ojos turquesas y arrebatadora sonrisa. Este tenía fama de ser un seductor, pero no había duda que su interés en el bello francés, iba más allá de una sola noche. Pero aún así le costo dos años conquistarlo, para terminar casándose y celebrar esa fiesta.

-Solo espero, que no le suceda nada malo-exclamo Camus

Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba a Hyoga en ese viaje, Camus hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II.-**

El día de la partida, se hizo presente. Hyoga haría su viaje en un barco contratado, con tripulación entera. Le agradaba en cierta manera el mar, pero al mismo tiempo lo detestaba. El mar tenía ese aire misterioso y enigmático que lo envolvía y al que no podía negarse.

Se despidió de Camus y Milo, prometiendo reunirse con ellos dentro de un mes. Luego se despidió de los demás conocidos que fueron a despedirlo, y partió en busca de islas desiertas para explorar.

Pasaron varios días, en las que desembarco incontables veces en pequeñas islas, que estaban deshabitadas. Le gustaba explorarlas y luego volver a hacerse al mar. Trataba a todos los tripulantes como los sirvientes que eran, pero nadie se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes, porque les pagaba bien.

Al fin una mañana, Hyoga despertó, se vistió y salio de su camarote, para ver a lo lejos una isla mucho más grande que las que había visto hasta entonces. Esta isla parecía muy diferente a las anteriores. Hyoga llamo al capitán para saber si conocía esa extraña isla.

-Se llama "Reina Muerte" señor-contesto el capitán-Es un lugar en el cual, a nadie le gusta desembarcar, ya que tiene muchos peligros.

-Yo no le temo a nada-exclamo Hyoga, ordenando de inmediato que desembarcaran.

A ninguno de los tripulantes, le hizo gracia la orden, pero la acataron. Hyoga, acompañado del capitán y varios marineros, bajaron del barco y comenzaron a explorar los alrededores, el lugar casi no tenía vegetación, de hecho, parecía ser un desierto muy caliente.

La mayoría de los exploradores, comenzaron a temer el lugar, excepto Hyoga, que de alguna manera, ese paraje desértico agradaba, así que decidió pasar la noche en ese lugar, ante la protesta de todos, incluyendo el capitán. Pero al final a todos, solo les quedo obedecer, ya que pronto anochecería. Mientras acomodaban las cosas para armar el campamento, Hyoga subió a lo alto de una montaña, para poder contemplar mejor la vista del lugar.

-Es hermoso-susurro maravillado, por esas montañas y ese desierto tan parecido a los rayos del sol. Sin percatarse que alguien más, a parte de la tripulación, lo observaba.

Los marineros, ya habían encendido la fogata y tenían el campamento listo, ahora solo faltaba que los pocos rayos del sol, terminaran de desaparecer, lo cual Hyoga, todavía contemplaba extasiado.

De repente, aparecieron varios hombres, montados en caballos y con los rostros cubiertos. En su mayoría vestían capas que les cubría todo el cuerpo, según pudo apreciar el rubio, pero el hecho de ser sorprendidos de esa manera, apenas y les dio tiempo a los hombres de la tripulación, de tratar de defenderse. Los atacantes eran en verdad, muy hábiles y rápidos.

-¡Señor Hyoga, váyase de aquí, ahora!-ordeno el capitán, mientras disparaba una de las armas que siempre llevaban cuando exploraban las islas.

-¡No me voy a ir!-protesto el rubio

-¡Debe llegar al barco y pedir ayuda!-exclamo el capitán, mientras volvía a disparar y viendo con miedo como sus disparos a pesar de ser certeros, no hacían ningún efecto en los atacantes.

Hyoga acepto a regañadientes, y tomando un revolver comenzó a correr en dirección al mar, mientras los marineros trataban inútilmente de herir a sus enemigos, ya que estos parecían ser inmunes a las balas.

Sin embargo, el que parecía ser el líder, se dio cuenta de ello y espoleando a su caballo, fue en su persecución. Hyoga al verse perseguido preparo su arma y le disparo, seguro de haberle dado en el pecho, pero el jinete parecía inmune, le volvió a disparar sin parar de correr. ¡Nada! ¡Los disparos no le hacia nada!

Por primera vez en su vida, Hyoga sintió desesperación cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más balas, ahora solo le quedaba correr. Apuro el paso lo más que pudo, pero fue inútil. El jinete que lo venia siguiendo, logro alcanzarlo y sujetándolo fuertemente lo obligo a subir al caballo.

Hyoga forcejeo y lucho salvajemente, pero era obvio que el otro era más fuerte, ya que la fuerza de ese sujeto era brutal, se mantuvo luchando hasta el otro se las arreglo para apretarlo contra su cuerpo, sofocándolo así con sus ropas, contra las que su cara se aplastaba. El vigoroso brazo musculoso que lo rodeaba le hacia daño, sus costillas parecían que se romperían bajo su presión. Nada podía hacer contra esa musculatura de acero, hasta que el dolor le obligó a permanecer inmóvil. Lo único que pudo ver claramente fueron unos ojos azules como el mar, antes de ser cubierto por una pesada capa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III.-**

Hyoga trato de moverse varias veces, pero estaba bien sujeto por esos brazos de acero que le rodeaban, por ello solo podía sentir como lo llevaban en el caballo, y como se detenían, luego le pareció escuchar cosas ininteligibles entre su captor y seguramente sus hombres. Después, Hyoga perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía si había pasado horas o tan solo minutos, mientras galopaban velozmente. Mientras duraba la carrera a caballo, Hyoga comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido. ¿Qué habría pasado con su tripulación? ¿Los habrían capturado como a él o simplemente los habrían eliminado? No pudo evitar sentirse responsable de todo esto. Si le hubiera hecho caso al capitán, quizá ahora estaría disfrutando una tranquila cena a la luz de las estrellas. Pero lo que lo tenía desconcertado era, una intensidad horrible que crecía dentro de él. ¿Acaso era miedo? Quizás si lo era, porque mientras más lo posesionaba, más sentía su valor y fuerzas aminorarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que su larga cabalgata se detuvo, sintió como el jinete lo tomaba en brazos y se deslizaba al suelo, oía voces en torno suyo, confusas, ininteligibles hasta desaparecer.

De repente sintió que lo sentaban y le quitaban la capa de la cara. La luz que sus ojos percibían le obligo a cubrirlos, hasta acostumbrarlos. Cuando el efecto del abrupto cambio, se hubo terminado, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación lujosa, a su parecer, pero no le puso más atención al lugar, cuando el jinete se quitó la larga capa y se paró frente suyo.

Era alto, de anchas espaldas, Hyoga miro fijamente su rostro, era más joven de lo que imagino, parecía no tener mas de veinte años, su rostro era hermoso, de cabello azulado, de piel tostada, ojos azules como el mar, un cuerpo musculoso, vestido con ropas al parecer lujosas que iban cubiertas por una especie de armadura, de ahí que ninguna bala le hubiere causado daño.

Sin poderlo prevenir, el extraño se acerco y de un movimiento, le rasgo la fina camisa, dejándole el blanco torso desnudo. Hyoga retrocedió con vergüenza, su rostro se sonrojo, para después volverse aun más pálida de lo que era.

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto con voz ronca

-Me llamo Ikki, y soy el jefe de la tribu Fénix-contesto este

-¿Qué quiere de mi?-pregunto tratando de sonar seguro y fallando patéticamente.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para comprenderlo?-contesto riendo con ganas

Hyoga abrió los ojos sorprendido, a la vez que horrorizado y esa risa lo asusto aun más. Llevado por el pánico trato de escapar, pero de un rápido movimiento el peliazul, lo tomo en sus brazos.

Hyoga tembló al ver directamente sus ardientes ojos y descubrir el deseo y la lujuria. Se retorció en sus brazos, mientras Ikki lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo y su cabeza se inclinaba sobre él. Sintiendo como esos ojos le quemaban, tuvo que soportar el primer beso que recibió en su vida. Un beso sofocante y forzado que le quitaron toda la fuerza y poder de resistencia. Aquella boca ardiente apretada contra la suya, le producía por causas desconocidas el efecto de un narcótico.

Casi inconciente, Hyoga sintió que Ikki lo levantaba en sus brazos, los labios todavía juntos y que lo llevaba hasta la amplia cama que había en la habitación.

En cuanto sintió la suavidad de la cama recupero algo de cordura, todavía apresado entre los brazos y boca de su captor.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡No es posible que esto me este ocurriendo a mi!- se decía Hyoga comenzando a sollozar.

Cuando termino el beso, Hyoga se asusto todavía mas, al ver que Ikki ahora lucía unos ojos feroces y su boca una sonrisa cruel.

-¡Ya es hora de que me pertenezcas!-decreto

Hyoga abrió los ojos desorbitados, trato de soltarse del agarre, con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, pero Ikki dejo muy en claro que no le permitiría alejarse, cuando de un movimiento brusco lo arrojó a la cama.

Hyoga termino boca arriba, se confundió por el impacto, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, Ikki ya se estaba posicionando encima suyo.

-¡Quédate quieto!-le ordeno el peliazul, mientras comenzaba a saborear su cuello. Hyoga sentía las lamidas, los besos y las caricias que poco a poco bajaban hasta su pecho descubierto.

-¡Oh dioses del Olimpo!-suplico con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro-¡Ayúdenme!

El terror que sentía era agonizante, no podía moverse, solo sentir, pero cuando Ikki, tomo lo que quedaba de la camisa y la termino de arrancar. Hyoga reaccionó y lucho con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de liberarse.

El rostro de Ikki mostró enojo ante la resistencia, lo sujeto de ambos brazos, pero ni así, Hyoga se daba por vencido. Entonces Ikki aumento la presión del agarre, hasta el punto de amoratarlos.

Hyoga dejo salir un quejido de dolor, pero ni siquiera así dejo de resistirse. Cansado de esa actitud, Ikki lo obligo a darse la vuelta, posicionándose encima nuevamente, mientras le sujetaba ambos brazos con una sola mano. Se puso a saborear el dulce sabor de la piel de la espalda.

-¡Suéltame!-grito Hyoga en un vano intento de liberarse, mientras trataba de patalear.

-¡Jamás!-contesto Ikki mientras dejaba su espalda y se acercaba el oído del rubio-¡Tu me perteneces!-le dijo con posesividad. Y para demostrarlo, lo beso duramente en los labios, luego volvió su atención a la extensión de la espalda.

Hyoga se sintió humillado y derrotado. Se encontraba bocabajo, sin posibilidad alguna de movimiento. Le asqueaba el contacto que el peliazul tenia con él en ese momento, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Dejo salir las lágrimas de sus azules ojos. Se sentía impotente y por un momento le pareció que toda esa situación era irreal. Quería aferrarse a esa idea, que todo era una terrible pesadilla. Pero ni siquiera eso le permitió Ikki, cuando de un rápido movimiento volvió a obligarle a darse la vuelta, y ahora para horror suyo, comprobaba que el peliazul ahora estaba desnudo y le estaba quitando las ropas de la parte inferior. Y eso no era todo. Su ahora completo desnudo cuerpo mostraba que aunque él no quería, su hombría había reaccionado ante las bruscas caricias que había recibido.

Vio con rabia como Ikki sonreía triunfante y Hyoga sujeto como estaba, solo pudo apretar sus dientes, mientras más lágrimas de impotencia se hacían presentes. Cerró los ojos para no ver esa sonrisa, pero los abrió de golpe, cuando sintió una humedad desconocida pasando por toda la extensión de su hombría. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, para luego comenzar a jadear, mientras veía como Ikki lo lamía, lo mordía y por último se lo metía a la boca. En ese momento, Hyoga se vio envuelto en un sin fin de emociones. Sentía rabia y sufrimiento por lo que le estaban haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un placer hasta entonces desconocido. Cuando los movimientos se hicieron más acelerados, Hyoga se retorció en la cama, dejando escapar los gemidos que se le agolpaban en la garganta. Hasta que en un momento, sintió una corriente eléctrica, pasar por todo su cuerpo y con un grito entre placer y dolor mezclados se derramo en la boca de Ikki.

Apenas y estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración, cuando Ikki lo beso salvajemente, haciéndole probar su sabor. Hyoga sentía que se ahogaba, pero eso parecía no importarle a Ikki, quien después de terminar el beso, observaba con malicia, como Hyoga trataba de recuperar el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones. De improviso le soltó los brazos, solo para utilizar ambas manos en subir las piernas de Hyoga hasta sus hombros. Hyoga, apenas y se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando sintió un dedo intruso en su interior que se movía con brusquedad.

Soltó una exclamación de dolor, mientras sentía como las lágrimas acudían nuevamente a sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba pesado y su espíritu quebrado. Pronto fueron tres dedos, los que se movían en su interior, haciéndole llorar más amargamente.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico!-le pedía una y otra vez, entre sollozos. Pero mientras más le rogaba, Ikki con más ganas movía sus dedos en el interior de Hyoga, hasta que no pudo resistir más el deseo y sacando sus dedos, los reemplazo por su hombría.

Hyoga grito con fuerza. El dolor que sentía no tenia comparación, sentía que lo estaban partiendo y por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Ikki rugió de puro gusto cuando estuvo por completo dentro de su cuerpo, la sensación era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. El interior del rubio era en verdad exquisito. Estrecho y húmedo a la vez. No tardo mucho para comenzar a embestir, sin importarle los gritos de dolor de parte de Hyoga. Poco a poco subió la intensidad de las estocadas, sonriendo cuando el rubio comenzó a responder, cambiando sus gritos por gemidos de dolor y placer mezclados, hasta que tomando la olvidada hombría de Hyoga, comenzó a moverla a la vez que daba las estocadas, haciendo que el rubio arqueara su espalda y aumentara el tono de sus gemidos. Ikki tenia ganas de venirse, pero se aguantaría hasta ver como el rubio lo hacia primero. No tardo mucho para que eso sucediera, entre tantas sensaciones, Hyoga se vació entre sus abdómenes con un grito desgarrador. Solo entonces Ikki se vació en el interior del rubio, soltando un rugido de completo gozo. Luego cayo exhausto sobre el tembloroso rubio, que ahora lloraba a mares, al ser consciente de lo que había perdido esa noche. No solo Ikki, le había arrebatado su virginidad, sino también su espíritu y dignidad.

Hyoga se sentía deshecho, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu. Y para rematar las cosas, después de recuperarse un poco, Ikki volvió a acercarse al oído de Hyoga.

-Me perteneces-susurro antes de volver a besarlo posesivamente, y después de salir de su cuerpo sin delicadeza alguna, se echo a su lado, dándole la espalda y dejándose llevar por un placentero sueño.

Hyoga se sintió insignificante, se alejo lo más que pudo de Ikki, aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo. Se hizo un ovillo y lloró hasta quedar dormido.

**T_T ¡Por favor no me maten! Lamento mucho mostrar a Ikki de esta manera, pero es esencial para el desarrollo de la historia. Para compensarlo prometo poner mucho Lemon de esta pareja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV.-**

Los calurosos rayos del sol invadían la habitación cuando Hyoga despertó del profundo sueño de agotamiento. Al principio se sintió desubicado, al verse en un lugar desconocido, de repente el entendimiento lo golpeo brutalmente al hacer memoria de lo ocurrido. Con temor observo la habitación, para asegurarse que su captor no se encontraba ahí y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se vio completamente solo.

Se movió un poco y sintió su cuerpo adolorido y cansado, observo con detenimiento como sus muñecas estaban amoratadas, fruto de la fuerza brutal de aquel hombre, que despertaba ese extraño temor en él.

_¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico!_

Recordó sus ruegos y llorosas suplicas y se lleno de vergüenza. Con cuidado se sentó ya que su parte baja, era lo que mas le dolía. Rodeo con sus brazos las rodillas y escondió en ellas su rostro.

-¡Soy un cobarde!-se dijo-¡Creí que yo era valiente, pero solo soy un cobarde! Debí callarme. De seguro le habría gustado menos a él que mis vergonzosas suplicas.

Levanto por fin la cabeza y miro alrededor. La habitación presentaba una curiosa mezcla de lujos, venidos de diferentes lugares del mundo. Se notaba un buen gusto en la decoración y armonía entre los diferentes objetos traídos de distintos países. Por ejemplo, la cama en la que descansaba era de la más fina madera, tallada a mano por algún maestro carpintero. ¡Esa cama! ¡En esa cama lo habían ultrajado! ¡Le habían quitado su virginidad!

Volvió a sollozar, amortiguándolo con los blancos almohadones, tapándose con el cubrecama de seda, lloro hasta que ya no pudo y se dejo envolver nuevamente por el sueño.

Era mediodía cuando despertó. Esta vez no se hallaba solo. Un muchacho pelirrojo con dos puntos en vez de cejas, sentado sobre la alfombra, a su lado, lo miraba con tiernos ojos y profundo interés.

Mientras Hyoga se sentaba con cuidado, él se levanto sonriendo tímidamente, como asustado.

-Soy Kiki, para servirlo-dijo humildemente, mostrándole una bata que Hyoga reconoció con sorpresa como suya.

Miro hacia adelante y vio que sus baúles de su equipaje estaba cerca y abiertos, a medio vaciar. Por lo tanto el barco en el que viajaba debió haber sido capturado. Al menos se le había permitido usar sus propias vestimentas. Un rayo de enojo brillo en sus azules y cansados ojos y se volvió al niño con una agria pregunta, pero para su desconcierto el niño había desaparecido.

Bufo con molestia, se levanto de la cama con cuidado, en verdad le dolía todo el cuerpo, tomo su bata y cubrió su desnudo cuerpo. Cuando iba a dar unos pasos, el pequeño pelirrojo volvió a aparecer, abriendo una puerta que no había notado antes. El niño le indico que se acercara, a lo que Hyoga llevado por la curiosidad hizo, cuando el niño volvió a abrir la puerta y le mostró un cuarto de baño, grande y bien equipado. Y para alegría suya, había una tina llena de agua caliente, seguramente preparada por el niño.

El baño caliente alivio el cansancio de su cuerpo, le devolvió la frescura a sus mejillas y el color a sus labios. Aunque el pequeño Kiki no era conversador, era muy diestro con las manos. Sus torpezas le producían una constante risa infantil y aunque la risa estaba muy lejos del pensamiento de Hyoga, no podía contener una sonrisa, cuando el niño se equivocaba graciosamente. Esto ayudo a que Hyoga rehiciera su orgullo, reprimiendo severamente cualquier sentimiento o emoción que pudieran ser notados por los curiosos ojos fijos en él, tal y como Camus le había enseñado.

Se lavo la cabeza, frotando vigorosamente la dorada cabellera, empeñándose en quitarse el contagio del que parecía estar impregnado, a pesar de que las ropas contra los que estuvo sujeto eran inmaculados y las manos que lo sujetaron perfectamente limpias y hasta de uñas bien cuidadas.

Volvió a la habitación, encontrando a Kiki arrodillado, escudriñando su pequeño pero variado guardarropa con admiración, tomando los trajes de noche con timidez, hasta que finalmente ofreció a Hyoga un fino traje de color azul. Pero Hyoga lo hizo a un lado y señalo un traje de montar que usaba cuando salía de cacería. Ese traje le daba cierta fuerza moral, con él se sentía el mismo otra vez. No el cobarde, sino el joven orgulloso que era.

Vio como Kiki salía de la habitación y con pasos rápidos se iba por la derecha, haciendo visibles sus esfuerzos por no irse por la izquierda. Hyoga sintió un nuevo escalofrío. Quizá el niño no quería irse por ese lado porque allí se encontraba su captor. El extraño temor que le había inspirado le llenaba de rabia y humillación. Pensar en verle otra vez le produjo una vergüenza indescriptible.

Se obligo a calmarse, no se dejaría amedrentar otra vez, su orgullo le ayudaría. Era mejor hacer frente a lo inevitable por su propia voluntad, que ser dominado, por el miedo. Vacilo un momento, pero haciendo uso del valor que había acumulado salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la izquierda. A primera vista el lugar se hallaba vacío. Más al cruzar la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco y latió con violencia, porque advirtió la presencia de un hombre parado en el marco de una puerta abierta, que seguramente daba hacia el exterior.

El hombre estaba de espaldas a él, pero con una rápida ojeada vio que no se trataba de su captor, ya que este era de su estatura, y con el cabello largo y negro. No se parecía al esbelto hombre, de cabello corto, que temía ver. Creyó que sus pasos no serian oídos, pero se equivoco, el hombre se volvió haciendo una leve inclinación. Era un joven chino, de brillantes y oscuros ojos, que mostraba una suave sonrisa que inspiraba tranquilidad. Hyoga se sonrojo ante su mirada, pero él bajo los ojos de inmediato.

-Sin duda, el señor desea almorzar-su voz era baja y agradable. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y en un instante Hyoga se encontró con una comida perfectamente condimentada y servida con esplendidez. El rubio estaba simplemente sacado de onda, así que solo atino a sentarse y ser servido por aquel silencioso criado.

-Mi amo ruega le excuse hasta esta noche. Volverá a la hora de cenar-murmuro mientras le servia el segundo plato.

-¿Su amo?-pregunto Hyoga sin entender

-Si, el Gran Fenix-contesto con un toque de orgullo

Hyoga se sonrojo de rabia y su expresión se volvió dura.

-¡Así que ese maldito ruega que se le excuse!-exclamo con furia

Rechazo el plato que le habían servido, y mientras el criado lo retiraba, apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y reposo su dolorida frente entre las manos. El dolor de cabeza era algo nuevo para él, desde el día anterior. El sufrimiento, en cualquier forma era nuevo para Hyoga, y su odio hacia el hombre causante de ello aumentaba por momentos.

El criado volvió con café y cigarrillos, depositándolos con cuidado en una mesita.

-Mi amo cena a las ocho ¿A que hora tomara el té, señor?

Hyoga no supo como interpretar esto. Los modales pausados y deferentes del criado, que no denotaban ver nada extraordinario en el hecho de la presencia de él en esos dominios, era casi mas difíciles de soportar que cualquier impertinencia.

Le dio una respuesta rápida, sin meditarla nada, viendo como este desaparecía tras otra puerta. Hyoga respiro más libremente ahora que se hallaba solo. Tenia que dominar el temor que lo avergonzaba, así que guiado por su curiosidad comenzó a observar y pasearse por la espaciosa habitación.

También aquí se apreciaba el mismo lujo que en el dormitorio. Las alfombras eran de un gusto exquisito, ricas cortinas adornaban los amplios ventanales. Había muebles bellamente tallados. A parte de todo, lo que le llamo la atención fue un gran diván, lleno de cojines de seda. En verdad que la mezcla de estilos, encajaba perfectamente con los otros muebles.

Vio un gran estante a un costado y se acerco para observar la pequeña biblioteca ¿Qué seria lo que leía ese maldito desgraciado?-se pregunto. Vio con asombro que habían varios volúmenes de cirugía veterinaria, ofreciendo señales de haber sido utilizados con frecuencia, además de varios libros de cultura general y enciclopedias. Muchos de esos libros tenían notas marginales escritas. Uno de los departamentos aparecía repleto de las obras de un escritor, cierto Vizconde Shun de Andrómeda. A excepción de una novela que Hyoga vio apresuradamente, todos eran libros de viajes. Por las palabras escritas en la portada de cada libro, Hyoga supo que todos habían sido mandados por el autor hacia su captor. Uno de ellos estaba dedicado: "A mi gran amigo del alma, que quiero como un hermano, Ikki de Fenix".

Volvió los libros a su lugar con el entrecejo fruncido. Le molesto esa muestra de educación y buen gusto en el hombre a quien pertenecían, porque le sugería la posibilidad de que existía una capa de civilización en ese sujeto cruel y bruto.

Miro el reloj que estaba sujeto a la pared, se dio cuenta que habían pasado algunas horas y un terrible temor se apodero de Hyoga. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez. Pronto él llegaría.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el criado entro con una bandeja llevando una taza de té y galletas. Puso todo sobre una mesa.

-Le traje té, señor ¿Seria tan amable en decirme si esta a su agrado?-dijo ansiosamente, como si toda su vida dependiera de su respuesta.

Hyoga se acerco vacilante y tomo asiento en la silla que el criado le ofrecía. Luego con manos temblorosas levanto la fina taza y bebió su contenido.

-Esta delicioso-contesto Hyoga. Reconocía que los esfuerzos del criado eran sinceros, así que trato de complacerle.

-Gracias señor-agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-A propósito ¿Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Hyoga, no sabia porque pero le daba curiosidad saberlo

-Mi nombre es Shyru señor-contesto haciendo una leve inclinación-Y estoy para servirle-diciendo esto el criado desapareció, dejando una vez más al rubio solo.

Bebió lo que el sirviente trajo con calma, tratando de disfrutar y olvidar. Luego que acabase con todo lo comestible, Hyoga tuvo el deseo de aire fresco, así que se dirigió a la puerta abierta.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su alrededor. Tan solo tuvo que dar unos pasos para poder ver claramente una gran aldea. Las casas en su mayoría eran de un solo piso, sin embargo todas eran amplias. Animaban el lugar grupos de hombres y caballos. Habían grupos de hombres ocupados en diferentes trabajos. Los que pasaban cerca de él lo saludaban, pero no demostraban curiosidad alguna. De repente un gran caballo, furioso, relinchando, paso junto a él, dominando a los hombres que trataban de controlarlo. Se paro frente a Hyoga, negándose a moverse. Hyoga tembló, ese era el caballo que montaba su captor, cuando lo hubo secuestrado.

-Su nombre es Guilty, señor-le dijo el criado que saliendo de la casa, que era más grande que cualquier otra en la aldea, y situándose a su lado.

Luego con mucho trabajo lograron llevárselo. Hyoga fijo su vista en otros caballos y los hombres que lo montaban.

-Los caballos son magníficos-dijo como observación

-Son de una raza especial señor-contesto Shyru-Ha echo famosa a la tribu por generaciones-de pronto la vista del criado se fijo al frente.

-¡Mire, ahí esta el amo!-exclamo jubiloso, como si Hyoga se alegraría con la noticia.

El pobre rubio fijo su vista al lugar indicado y vio con horror como el causante de todos sus males se acercaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V.-**

El pobre rubio fijo su vista al lugar indicado y vio con horror como el causante de todos sus males se acercaba, montando a caballo, junto a otros hombres. Retrocedió unos pasos, para ocultar el sudor helado que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Sintió furia contra el terror que lo dominaba y al que no podía sobreponerse. Pero se mantuvo firme, su miedo era tan intenso que lo paralizaba, pero ese maldito Fénix, lo encontraría ahí, firme y valeroso y no acurrucado en el dormitorio, como un tembloroso pajarito.

El Fénix, bajo del caballo, acaricio la cabeza del animal y después de hablar con Shyru unas cuantas palabras, se dirigió a la casa. Sonreía suavemente, mientras Hyoga temblaba involuntariamente. Cuando paso a su lado, Hyoga bajo la mirada, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, pero su pecho latía con orgullo herido.

Ikki entro en la casa con largos pasos, y se acerco a una mesita para poder encender un cigarrillo.

-Espero que Shyru haya cuidado de ti-dijo mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo

-¡¡Es usted un maldito!! ¡¿Con que derecho me retiene aquí?!-grito con pasión, como no escucho respuesta alguna continuo-¡¿Cree que puedo desaparecer impunemente y que nadie se ocupara de mi desaparición, que no se harán investigaciones?!

-No se harán investigaciones-contesto Ikki con calma

-¡¿Como que no se harán investigaciones?! ¡Se preocuparan de mi desaparición y las autoridades descubrirán quien es el responsable de este rapto odioso y usted tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo!-exclamo con furia

Ikki se echo a reír, con la misma risa que hizo estremecer a Hyoga el día anterior.

-Ningún gobierno tiene jurisdicción sobre mí, soy un jefe independiente, dueño de mis acciones. Mi tribu me obedece solamente a mí.

-Cuando se den cuenta de mi desaparición...-prosiguió desesperadamente, procurando conservar su valor

-Tardaran tanto en echarte de menos que entonces será muy tarde-dijo Ikki

-¿Como que tarde?-pregunto tragando en seco

-Contrataste un barco con una tripulación completa, para llevarte a mar abierto, sin ninguna ruta exacta. Todo el viaje estaba planeado durar un mes y luego te irías a Grecia, en donde te esperan, si no me equivoco tu tutor y su esposo ¿Verdad patito? -explicaba con calma, causando mas miedo en Hyoga.

-¿Como sabe todo eso?-murmuro tembloroso

-Tus mismos hombres me lo dijeron-contesto mientras seguía disfrutando su cigarro

-¿Mis hombres? ¡¿Que les hizo?!-grito desesperado

-Todos viven-contesto el Fénix brevemente-Pero ninguno dirá nada ¿Y sabes porque?-pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. El rubio se obligo a mover la cabeza negativamente a modo de respuesta.

-Tú pagaste bien a la tripulación para que te guiaran a través de los mares. Yo les pague mejor para que no dijeran nada y se fueran a otro país para comenzar nuevamente su negocio marítimo-su sonrisa se agrando al ver el semblante pálido del rubio.

-¿Quiere dinero?-pregunto Hyoga con un hilo de voz-Porque si es así, Camus…

-¡Por favor!-exclamo el Fénix fastidiado-Dinero es lo que menos me falta.

- ¿Entonces por qué ha hecho esto?-susurro el rubio

Ikki se acerco y lo tomo, apretándolo contra si, forzándolo a que apoyara su cabeza en su brazo.

-Porque te quería, porque basto solo mirarte unos momentos para saber que te deseaba. Y lo que deseo lo tomo-dijo apasionadamente.

Hyoga tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se daba cuenta la fiera pasión que había encendido en ese hombre y también que, por lo que le dijo, no reconocería ninguna ley que sus deseos y estaba dispuesto a todo por satisfacerlos. Le constaba, por desgracia que su vida estaba en manos de ese hombre cruel.

-Mírame-le dijo con voz tierna, pero se notaba el tono de mando.

Un día antes, Hyoga no conocía el significado de la palabra miedo, y nunca en su vida obedeció a nadie en contra de su voluntad, pero en pocas horas había vivido años de emociones. Por primera vez en su vida tropezaba con un poder mayor al suyo, por primera vez había encontrado un hombre que no acataba sus deseos, al que una mirada suya transformaba en un esclavo sumiso. Ahora había aprendido lo que era el miedo y también lo que era obedecer.

Obedeciendo ahora, se esforzó por levantar los ojos y se ruborizo ni bien vio los ojos de Ikki. Sus ojos apasionados lo quemaban como una llama ardiente. Sus brazos eran como dos bandas de fuego. Su contacto era una tortura, se encontraba temblando en sus brazos e hipnotizado por esos ojos.

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Que bello eres!-exclamo Ikki observando cada detalle de ese perfecto rostro.

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Hyoga que lucho porque lo dejaran ir.

-¡¡Suélteme!!-grito en tono lastimero. La pasión desapareció de los ojos del peliazul y en su lugar una mirada burlona apareció.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo. Shyru es el criado más discreto. Cuando tenga que venir lo oiremos-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¿Cuando dejara que me vaya?-pregunto mientras forcejeaba para que lo soltara.

Ikki con una exclamación de impaciencia se separo de Hyoga, con rudeza. Se echo sobre el diván y encendió otro cigarrillo.

-¡Debe decírmelo! ¿Cuando dejara que me vaya?-pregunto tratando de contener los sollozos histéricos.

Ikki lo miro de pies a cabeza, en un examen lento que lo hizo estremecer.

-Cuando me canse de ti-respondió con frialdad.

Hyoga tembló violentamente y le dio la espalda con el fin de escapar de su mirada, y se dirigió a donde se suponía estaba el dormitorio, pero antes de poder salir de la habitación fue detenido por la voz del Fénix.

-Esa ropa te queda muy bien, sin embargo prefiero que para la cena te pongas algo mas cómodo ¿Comprendes?

Hyoga se apresuro en llegar a la habitación, y en cuanto cerró la puerta, se desplomo al piso. ¡Si! ¡Comprendía muy bien! Había aprendido a comprender y adivinar. Era una orden y él tenía que obedecer, poniéndose ropas más atractivas.

Se cambio con pesadez, con movimientos lentos y resentidos. Cada sonido proveniente fuera de la puerta lo sobresaltaba. Instintivamente se dio prisa, el miedo le forzaba a apresurarse. Pero al mismo tiempo el orgullo volvía a renacer en él. Cuando estuvo listo se sentó frente al tocador que había en el dormitorio. Se observo detenidamente por un momento y no se reconoció. Esa persona que reflejaba el espejo no era él. Esos ojos temerosos, y esa mirada que portaba no eran las mismas que siempre veía. Y se odio a si mismo, abominaba su belleza, que lo había llevado a ser deshonrado horriblemente. Una oleada de odio, lo invadió haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas. Pero al momento palideció de nuevo, al mirar por medio del espejo, no su imagen, sino al Fénix, que se encontraba detrás suyo.

Ikki entro con el silencioso paso que le era tan peculiar. Le hizo dar la vuelta para poder admirarlo, y Hyoga bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Vamos, la cena esta servida-le dijo mientras lo tomaba de una mano y lo llevaba a la otra habitación.

Con la cena y la presencia de Shyru, el peliazul volvió a la natural actitud de un anfitrión cortes. Mantuvo esa actitud durante toda la cena, y teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Shyru que servia, Hyoga se creyó obligado a sostener con él la conversación.

Ikki hablaba con facilidad y soltura, su conversación era agradable e interesante. Hyoga en otra ocasión hubiera escuchado fascinado y absorto, pero la cruel realidad estaba presente. Comió automáticamente lo que le sirvieron, sin darse cuenta del sabor que tenia. Solo un pensamiento estaba presente, ocultar el miedo creciente que sentía.

Cuando termino de cenar y tuvo oportunidad, Hyoga se levanto de la mesa y se fue a ver la pequeña biblioteca, tomando un libro cualquiera, para simular que leía.

-Señor, su teniente quiere verlo-le informo Shyru.

Ikki arrugo el entrecejo con gesto de molestia, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se acomodo en el diván.

Shyru dejo entrar a un joven, de cabellera larga y azul, con piel bronceada y perfectos rasgos.

Hyoga miro con curiosidad al recién llegado y lo reconoció como uno de los jinetes que cabalgaba con Ikki esa tarde. Los fieros ojos de Ikki vigilaban todos los movimientos del rubio y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, señalo con el cigarrillo al joven.

-Mi teniente Saga, no te dejes llevar por su juventud ni su semblante de niño bueno. En realidad es todo un guerrero-dijo Ikki

Saga se echo a reír, saludando a Hyoga, con una profunda reverencia, luego se enderezo en una actitud magnifica, hasta que una palabra corta de Ikki le volvió a su objetivo y su actitud cambio rápidamente, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Hyoga. El Fénix podía tratar en camaradería a su gente, pero los tenia bien dominados.

Hablaron en voz baja, así que Hyoga no podía escuchar lo que decían, se permitió observar a Saga. Se notaba que este conocía su encanto, también demostraba que temía a su jefe, y lo que le decía aparentemente no era nada bueno y nada bien recibido. Luego de ello, Saga hizo otra reverencia y se retiro. Al igual que Shyru, el cual se ocupo de cerrar la puerta que estaba generalmente abierta y verificar que ninguno de los dos necesitaran algo.

Ya solos Hyoga tembló, se aferro fuertemente al libro, deseando ser invisible, tratando inútilmente que el miedo no volviera a dominarlo.

-Ven aquí...HYOGA-ordeno Ikki mientras se sentaba en el diván

Hyoga se estremeció, al principio no reconoció su propio nombre, pero cuando Ikki volvió a repetirlo con molestia. El terror lo invadió y soltando el libro corrió hacia la recamara, se acurruco en un rincón, muerto de miedo, con los brazos abiertos, abrazado a las ricas cortinas, hasta que Ikki llego junto a él.

Ikki se inclino frente a Hyoga y uno por uno fue separando sus dedos de las cortinas y poco a poco llevo esas manos a su pecho, con una sonrisa.

-Ven-murmuro devorándolo apasionadamente con los ojos, hasta que lo tuvo palpitante entre sus brazos. Hyoga trato de rebelarse contra la fascinación con que esos ojos lo dominaban, pero era inútil.

-Tontito-le dijo con una profunda sonrisa-¿Quien te ha deseado como te deseo Yo?

Esas palabras lo despertaron del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Infeliz! ¡Mal nacido!-grito, hasta que Ikki lo beso apasionadamente, y lo hizo callar, invadiendo su boca y reconociéndola como su propiedad exclusiva.

Hyoga perdió no solo el aliento, sino que por un momento, también la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo, tan solo podía sentir esos brazos de acero apretándolo fuertemente y esos labios que lo quemaban.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI.-**

-Tontito-le dijo con una profunda sonrisa-¿Quien te ha deseado como te deseo Yo?

Esas palabras lo despertaron del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Infeliz! ¡Mal nacido!-grito, hasta que Ikki lo beso apasionadamente, y lo hizo callar, invadiendo su boca y reconociéndola como su propiedad exclusiva.

Hyoga perdió no solo el aliento, sino que por un momento, también la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo, tan solo podía sentir esos brazos de acero apretándolo fuertemente y esos labios que lo quemaban.

Ikki sin perder tiempo, comenzó a acariciarlo con lujuria, metiendo sus manos bajo las ropas, mientras lo besaba profundamente, haciéndole casi imposible respirar. Cuando se separo, Hyoga aspiro una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose completamente mareado.

Ikki al ver la momentánea tranquilidad del rubio, lo llevo a la cama y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, tirando las prendas por todas partes; y es que desde que lo vio vestido para la cena de esa forma tan sexy, había querido desvestirlo como lo hacia ahora. Una a una, las ropas fueron abandonando el cuerpo del rubio, hasta que lo tuvo completamente desnudo. Lo observo durante unos segundos, felicitándose interiormente de ser el dueño de esa criatura hermosa, que le recordaba a un delicado cisne.

Hyoga se recupero del mareo y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su desnudez, y más aun de la mirada llena de deseo de parte de la persona que estaba delante de él. Se quedo petrificado, al comprobar que otra vez seria violado; que otra vez le pertenecería a ese hombre.

El miedo cobro mas fuerza sobre todo su cuerpo. Quería gritar, y mas que todo quería huir de allí. Pero solo podía observar como su captor, se iba quitando sus ropas, una a una, hasta quedar en iguales condiciones que el rubio.

Luego de eso, Ikki se subió a la cama y comenzó a acercarse de manera lenta y peligrosa, sus movimientos y su mirada, eran como los de un animal salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa; poniéndose justo encima del rubio, quien lo miraba con el terror pintado en el rostro.

Sin perder tiempo y con gran destreza, comenzó a explorar el blanco cuello, para ir bajando a ese divino pecho, ocupándose de morder y succionar las tetillas.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de Hyoga, sintiéndose impotente, por no poder detenerle, y más aun por comenzar a sentir esas confusas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Hyoga empezó a respirar agitadamente, ante las caricias bruscas, pero relativamente más suaves que el día anterior.

La boca de Ikki hacia estragos en las zonas erógenas que había descubierto en el rubio, y este se mordía los labios, tratando de no dejar salir los gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

Ikki comenzó a presionar su sexo contra el de Hyoga, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, mientras que Hyoga sin poder evitarlo comenzó a seguirle el ritmo al peliazul, su mente estaba completamente nublada, y lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir más.

El Fénix sonrió con malignidad al ver las reacciones del rubio, y reclamo un furioso y apasionado beso de los labios de Hyoga, al tiempo que subía la velocidad de la fricción entre sus hombrías. Un momento después, Ikki y Hyoga gritaban al mismo tiempo, a causa del orgasmo. El rubio espero que Ikki cayera satisfecho sobre su pecho, pero como no sucedía nada, se aventuro a abrir los ojos y vio como este terminaba de recuperar la respiración y al notar que era observado le mostraba una sonrisa cruel.

Hyoga tembló visiblemente al comprender el significado de esa sonrisa: Aun no había terminado. Ikki se acerco a su oído y volvió a pronunciar esas palabras que Hyoga llevaba grabadas dolorosamente en su mente.

-Me perteneces-dijo ardientemente y volvió a besarlo furiosamente, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba ambos miembros, ahora húmedos debido a la explosión de pasión momentos antes ocurrida. Y con esa misma humedad comenzó a bajar en busca de esa preciosa cavidad, de la que quería apropiarse una vez más.

Con un lento recorrido, llego a los esculpidos muslos y los acaricio con lujuria, le separó las piernas poniendo una a cada lado de sí, mientras que con la mano húmeda comenzó a tantear el trasero del rubio, hasta encontrar el orificio que había estado buscando, introduciendo sin delicadeza alguna un dedo.

Hyoga, a causa de la experiencia del día anterior, supo lo que vendría, y se dejo invadir por el pánico. Comenzó a forcejear, a patalear, a tratar de huir de algo que muy dentro de si, sabia era inevitable.

Ikki arrugo el entrecejo con gesto de molestia, sujeto las muñecas del rubio, mientras este sollozaba histéricamente, tratando de liberarse.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Por favor, suélteme!-suplicaba entre lágrimas el rubio-¡Me va a doler!

¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¡Hyoga tenia miedo a sentir dolor!. Ikki nunca había considerado los sentimientos de ninguna persona, y mucho menos se había preocupado de nadie, con algunas excepciones, que no fuera él mismo y sus caprichos, pero algo dentro de si, le decía que debía enseñarle a ese bello rubio, que el Gran Fénix podía llevarlo a la cumbre del placer. Por ello mirándolo de manera salvaje a los ojos le regaló una sonrisa cargada de lujuria y pasión y la promesa de algo inentendible para Hyoga.

Así que Ikki se las arreglo para sujetar ambas muñecas de Hyoga, quien seguía sollozando, en una de sus manos, mientras la otra volvió a su entrepierna.

Con suavidad comenzó a acariciar esa apetecible hombría, aumentando la fuerza de esas caricias atrevidas, viendo satisfecho como el rubio rebajaba el tono de sus lamentos y empezaba a reaccionar. Se decidió entonces, a cerrar toda su mano alrededor de ese sexo, y con maestría hizo movimientos exquisitos que pronto le dejaron descubrir su dureza.

Ikki en ningún momento dejo de observar a Hyoga, quien había olvidado sus sollozos y los había reemplazado por gemidos, tratando desesperadamente de sujetarse de algo, lo cual no podía hacer por la prisión de sus muñecas en otra mano.

Ikki lo libero con cautela, viendo complacido como Hyoga se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas, en busca de algún soporte para todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

El rubio no podía creer todo lo que sentía, su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia ante las insistentes caricias de las manos del Fénix, los gemidos salían de su garganta entrecortadamente, obligando a su cuerpo a agitarse, a sus manos a pedir más al sujetarse fuertemente de las sabanas.

Ikki lo libero de esa deliciosa tortura unos segundos, solo para tomar ambas piernas abiertas y ponerlas en sus hombros. Con ayuda de sus manos se dio paso entre esas preciosas nalgas y acercó sus labios hasta aquel orificio, el cual comenzó a lamer con urgencia, introduciendo alguna que otra vez su lengua dentro, al tiempo que Hyoga se arqueaba de placer y gemía más fuerte.

Ese espectáculo, era por demás excitante. Así que mientras preparaba al rubio, Ikki uso una de sus manos para masturbarse a sí mismo, tratando de sentir algo de alivio ante aquella situación.

Retiro su lengua de ese delicioso orificio, solo para reemplazarlos por sus dedos, los cuales se abrieron paso en su interior con más facilidad que antes, incitando al rubio a moverse con ellos dentro, en busca de ese placer que poco a poco descubría.

Después de comprobar que estaba listo saco sus dedos, ante un gruñido de protesta del rubio, lo cual hizo reír a Ikki. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y comenzó a entrar con cuidado en su cuerpo. Al principio, cuando sintió la estrechez del rubio, deseo sentir todo aquello de una vez; hundiéndose así de una sola embestida, pero había decidido que ese rubio aprendería que solo con el Fénix, seria capaz de llegar al mundo del placer.

Disfrutando un momento de ese primer instante, siguió entrando de manera lenta, en esa estrechez que lo volvía loco y suspiro de placer al sentirse dentro de aquella calidez una vez más. Mientras Hyoga recibía esa palpitante hombría con un grito ahogado, las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a aparecer y las sensaciones divididas entre el dolor y el placer.

Ikki se dio cuenta. A pesar de que intento ser suave, el rubio sentía dolor. Con un abrazo posesivo, atrajo ese cuerpo tembloroso, mientras disfrutaba del hecho de encontrarse dentro suyo, una vez más.

-El dolor pasara y sentirás el mayor placer de tu vida-le dijo a su oído.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a moverse, incitando a Hyoga a seguir el mismo ritmo que él, ritmo que aumento progresivamente.

Ikki embestía fuertemente, tal como era su costumbre, buscando tocar el punto interior que mayor placer le diera al rubio y la verdad parecía estarlo logrando, ya que este gemía y lloraba de puro placer.

De pronto sintió como esa cavidad lo apretaba y vio como Hyoga terminaba entre sus abdómenes. Y sin resistirlo más, Ikki termino en su interior. Lo abrazo una vez más posesivamente, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, al igual que el cansado rubio, quien estaba apoyado en su pecho.

-¿Te gustó lo que hicimos verdad?-pregunto con cinismo el peliazul, obteniendo como respuesta un profundo sonrojo en el rostro del rubio. Ikki se echo a reír. Ahora si estaba seguro, su precioso cisne, lo había disfrutado, tal y como había querido.

-Que no se te olvide que me perteneces. Solo yo, puedo hacerte sentir placer-le dijo con posesividad.

El rubio no contesto, solo contuvo la respiración, cuando el peliazul salio de su interior. Y se echo a su lado, en la amplia cama, dándole la espalda, para que no le viera el rostro.

Hyoga se sentía humillado. Otra vez le había pertenecido a ese hombre, pero lo peor de todo es que esta vez lo había disfrutado. Se sintió asqueado de si mismo. ¿Como era posible que haya disfrutado ese acto infame y vil? Sintió las lágrimas aparecer una vez más en sus preciosos ojos azules, pero esta vez eran de pura rabia, contra su captor y contra si mismo.

-Tengo que escapar de aquí-se dijo, y comenzó a pensar en todo tipo de planes, para salir de esa maldita isla, hasta que el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieron.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII.-**

Un hombre de larga cabellera azulada se acerco con pasos rápidos a la Casa del Fénix y se dirigió al joven criado de su Jefe.

-Shyru, necesito hablar con el Gran Fénix-pidió Saga, en la puerta de la vivienda.

-Ahora mismo le avisare-accedió el pelilargo entrando en la casa. Con la misma rapidez y destreza que le caracterizaba, se acercó al peliazul.

-Señor, su teniente quiere verlo-le informo Shyru.

Ikki arrugo el entrecejo con gesto de molestia, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se acomodó en el diván.

Un instante después Shyru volvió a salir y con un gesto le aviso que podía entrar. Saga respiro hondo y trato de reunir el valor necesario para ver a su Jefe. Luego siguió a Shyru dentro de la casa.

Lo primero que Saga vio fue a su Jefe echado sobre el diván, pero se dio cuenta que a parte de Shyru había alguien más en la habitación. Sus ojos se desviaron inconcientemente a la bella figura que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación. La melena dorada como el sol, piel de porcelana, cuerpo atlético, y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, que lo miraban con curiosidad. En verdad era más hermoso de lo que había notado el día anterior.

-Mi teniente Saga-le presentó su Jefe-No te dejes llevar por su juventud ni su semblante de niño bueno. En realidad es todo un guerrero-decía Ikki

Saga se echo a reír, saludando al bello joven, con una profunda reverencia, luego se enderezo en una actitud magnifica, mientras recordaba los detalles del día anterior.

**********************Flasback********************************

Ikki y Saga, cabalgaban juntos a buena velocidad, en medio de ese paraje desértico. Habían salido en busca de Shión, uno de sus mejores hombres, quien parecía haber sido capturado por la tribu enemiga, ya que en la Isla de la "Reina Muerte", existían dos tribus enemigas que habían guerreado durante generaciones enteras. Eran enemigos a muerte y siempre buscaban motivo de pelea, especialmente con respecto a los límites de sus territorios. Una era la Tribu Fénix y la otra era la Tribu Death Mask. Este último tenia un Jefe temible que se hacia llamar así mismo Máscara de la Muerte, odiaba con toda su alma a Ikki y el capturar a uno de sus hombres para él era una delicia, ya que los torturaba terriblemente hasta la muerte, pensando que se trataba de Ikki.

Ahora ese era el temor del Fénix, que el buen Shión hubiese sido capturado por su peor enemigo. Mando a todos sus hombres a buscarlo, por su seguridad les ordeno ir en grupos, mientras él mismo encabezaba uno. Estaba tenso, trataba de no mostrar la preocupación que le embargaba, pero para Saga era más que notable. El sabia perfectamente que el rostro impasible de su Jefe tan solo ocultaba un temperamento soberbio, el cual parecía que de un momento a otro estallaría, y eso era en verdad algo muy, pero muy atemorizante.

Uno de los hombres que había mandado en busca de pistas, se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraban. Haciendo un respetuoso saludo comenzó a hablar.

-Señor, aun no encontramos pistas sobre Shión, pero le informó que hay un barco extranjero, anclado en el lado sud.

-De acuerdo Aldebarán, iré a verificarlo personalmente-respondió Ikki-Mientras tanto quiero que sigan buscando a Shión. Aldebarán asintió a la orden de su jefe y se alejo con algunos hombres.

-¡Vamos Saga!-exclamó Ikki y este lo siguió.

Galoparon durante un buen trecho, hasta que divisaron las montañas que nacían en el lado sud de la isla. Por precaución ambos bajaron de los caballos, y se ocultaron en unas rocas salientes, que se encontraban en la parte de arriba, para ver a los invasores sin problemas. Según pudieron apreciar se trataba de una tripulación de barco, conformada por marineros y un capitán ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? Por los uniformes que portaban todos ellos. Solo una persona parecía no encajar entre ese grupo de personas. Como estaban a una buena distancia de los extranjeros, no podían verle con sumo detalle, pero se notaba que no era un marinero, no solo por sus ropas informales, sino por su dorada cabellera.

-¿Quienes serán?-se preguntó Saga

Ikki solo frunció el ceño con molestia. No le gustaba que invadieran sus tierras, sin embargo sentía curiosidad por ese rubio.

-Ordena a los hombres que estén atentos-ordenó Ikki a su teniente, sin dejar de observar a ese rubio. Saga asintió y evitando que su presencia fuera descubierta, se deslizo hasta volver con el resto de los hombres que los acompañaban. Mientras tanto Ikki observaba como los marineros acomodaban sus cosas para armar el campamento, y ese rubio se subía a la misma montaña en la que él se encontraba. Para suerte suya, el rubio se paró justo frente a las rocas, desde donde vigilaba Ikki, y mientras este miraba el panorama, Ikki pudo contemplar plenamente al rubio. ¡Era en verdad la más hermosa criatura que alguna vez viera! ¡Era admirable ver tanta belleza y perfección en una persona! Ikki estaba realmente embelesado.

-Es hermoso-le escucho decir, seguramente por lo que veía en esos instantes.

Mirarlo era maravilloso, escucharlo hablar era la gloria. Entonces Ikki decidió que esa fantástica criatura sería suya, costara lo que costara.

Sin esperar un minuto más, se retiro con cuidado del lugar donde se estaba escondiendo, y se dirigió con pasos veloces hasta su teniente.

-¡Saga, manda a llamar a todos los hombres!-¡Vamos a atacar a los extranjeros!

El de ojos esmeraldas se sorprendió por la orden de su jefe, y estaba a punto de pedir una explicación, cuando vio el brillo de la determinación en los ojos del Fénix. Decidió que lo mejor para mantener su buena salud y el de sus compañeros era no contradecirlo. Hizo lo que su jefe lo mandaba y por indicaciones suyas atacaron a los recién llegados. La sorpresa fue grande al ver como su jefe se ocupaba de raptar al rubio que hace rato vieran. Luego de tener a todos los hombres de la tripulación apresados, Ikki ordenó que algunos se quedaran vigilando a los prisioneros y el resto volviera a su búsqueda por Shión. Después de eso Saga vio como su jefe cabalgaba de regreso a la aldea, llevándose su preciada carga, y sintió pena por el rubio. Sabía que él seria el que pagaría las tensiones, preocupaciones y frustraciones de su jefe.

**********************Fin del Flasback********************************

Saga dejo sus pensamientos de lado y decidió que había sido una mala idea observar más tiempo al rubio, al escuchar como su jefe lo llamaba con aspereza.

-Saga-pronuncio el Fénix y Saga recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí y cambio su actitud rápidamente.

-Perdone señor-se disculpó, con la esperanza de que pasara por alto su falta. Y es que si algo tenia claro de su Jefe, era de su posesividad

-Yo...le traigo malas noticias-anunció con temor

-Es sobre Shión ¿verdad?-dedujo Ikki con el ceño fruncido, por el semblante de Saga

-Temo que si señor. Encontramos su cadáver en los límites con el de la Tribu Death Mask-contesto con tristeza-Mi señor, estaba casi irreconocible. Shión fue torturado terriblemente y…y...

-No necesito saber más detalles-le cortó Ikki, imaginándose lo demás-¿Ya lo saben sus hijos?

-Si, el pequeño Kiki, no ha dejado de llorar y Mu ha decidido tomar su lugar, para honrarlo-contestó con voz apagada-Hice envolver su cuerpo en telas blancas, tal como es nuestra costumbre antes de traerlo a la aldea. Yo…no quería que lo vieran así.

-Hiciste bien-le dijo Ikki-Encárgate de los detalles para la ceremonia, quiero que sea enterrado con todos los honores.

Saga asintió, hizo otra reverencia y se retiro. Shyru, que tenia buen oído, escuchó perfectamente toda la conversación y también vio conveniente hacer lo mismo y dirigirse a la casa de Mu, para darle sus condolencias y su apoyo. Cerró la puerta que estaba generalmente abierta y verificó que ninguno de los dos necesitara algo, para irse, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al Fénix y al bello rubio.

Ikki no vio inconveniente en que Shyru se retirara. La verdad estaba más ocupado maldiciendo internamente a Máscara de la Muerte. Shión había sido uno de sus pocos hombres al que le había dado su completa confianza. Había sido un servidor leal de su padre y también suyo. ¿Cuántas veces había aceptado sus consejos? Muchas. Shión, a parte de ser un hombre sabio, era un guerrero valiente con un corazón amable, un ejemplo para los más jóvenes. En verdad lamentaba su pérdida, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, pero no podía manifestarlo. Debía mostrarse a sus hombres como alguien fuerte, en el que podían apoyarse.

Pero su corazón se sentía triste y su cuerpo necesitaba quitarse la tensión, así que miró a la única persona que se encontraba acompañándolo en la habitación. Vio como temblaba y sonrió con mordacidad. ¡Si, esa bella criatura, que le recordaba a un delicado Cisne, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos!

-Ven aquí...HYOGA-ordenó Ikki mientras se sentaba en el diván.

* * *

-¡¡Oh, mi amor!!-exclamó Cristal (Me refiero al primer maestro de Hyoga que solo aparece en la serie), mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Saga-¡Tenia tanto miedo de que el Fénix, se enojara y se desquitara contigo!

-Calma mi vida-lo tranquilizó Saga al tiempo que le correspondía el abrazo-Nuestro Jefe es de temer, pero también es justo. El sabe que no es culpa de nadie la muerte de nuestro querido Shión. Bueno, en realidad los culpables son los de la Tribu Death Mask-termino de decir con rabia contenida

-Si, es terrible lo que le hicieron-lloró el pequeño (Lo llamo así, porque Saga es más alto y mayor que él n_nU)-Nadie merece una muerte así-exclamó indignado

-Lo se mi amor, yo también me siento muy mal-confesó Saga con los ojos aguados-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto viendo que su casa estaba inusualmente vacía.

-Aioria y Aioros decidieron ir a ver a Mu y yo me quedé a esperarte-le respondió un poco sonrojado

-Gracias mi amor, ahora sé porque eres mi favorito-dijo Saga mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos

Cristal, por toda respuesta beso dulcemente sus labios, acariciando su rostro con dulzura, tratando de reconfortar a su amor.

Pronto el beso se convirtió en uno más apasionado y las caricias se volvieron más atrevidas. Saga no tardo en levantar en brazos a su amante, llevarlo a la habitación y tumbarlo en la cama.

Con cuidado fueron removiendo sus ropas, mientras se devoraban con besos y caricias hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Se tomaron un momento para admirarse mutuamente. Mientras Saga mostraba un cuerpo escultural, Cristal tenia un cuerpo igual de bello pero más delicado.

Sin poder resistirse más, Saga atrajo a su amante para besarlo con pasión, mientras le abrazaba su cintura para ir acariciando desde su nuca hasta sus glúteos. Cristal gimió fuertemente ante tales atenciones, aferrando sus bracitos al fuerte cuello del peliazul.

-Tómame-le susurro al oído, excitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Sin poderse contener se aferró aun más fuerte, al delicado cuerpo de su amante para besarlo apasionadamente. Verlo pedirle que le hiciera el amor con esos ojitos suplicantes y algo tristes, le quitaron cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera cumplir su deseo.

Sin romper sus besos, Saga fue inclinándolo hasta tenerlo completamente atrapado entre su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo el peliazul fue deslizando su lengua por ese estilizado pecho, para luego llegar a la hombría palpitante del más pequeño. Después de prodigarle algunos besos y lengüetazos, se lo introdujo de uno en la boca, causando un grito de placer en su amante.

De inmediato, las manos de Cristal bajaron para enredarse en el largo cabello del peliazul, empujando de manera instintiva sus caderas, buscando estar mas dentro de esa boca que se movía con experiencia sobre su endurecida hombría. El mayor ponía mucho empeño en lo que hacia, queriendo causarle el mayor placer a su amante, por ello utilizando algo de su pre-semen, que poco a poco le estaba goteando, fue preparando a su pequeño. Cuando sintió que estaba preparado, dejo su tarea y después de darle un nuevo beso apasionado, se fue introduciendo en su interior. ¡Oh como adoraba sentirse dentro suyo!

El cuerpo más grande cubría al otro frágil, el cual temblaba por la intromisión, pero mientras más se aceleraba el ritmo de las estocadas, más el placer los inundaba, hasta que con un grito de puro placer ambos terminaron.

-Gracias-susurro Cristal, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, apoyado en el pecho del mayor, completamente satisfecho.

-No mi cielo, gracias a ti-respondió Saga, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en la frente-Creo que será mejor levantarnos e ir a ver a Mu-soltó un suspiro amargo-Tengo que encargarme del entierro

-Yo te ayudare-respondió Cristal -Pero descansemos un ratito mas ¿Si? Es que me gusta mucho estar así contigo-dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a apoyar más cómodamente en el pecho del mayor

-De acuerdo, pero después nos levantamos-respondió. ¿Para que negarlo? El también quería tener a su pequeño en sus brazos un rato más.

* * *

-¡Mi señor!-llamó Shura, mientras entraba en la habitación

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-exclamo disgustado Máscara de la Muerte

-Perdone mi intromisión señor. Solo vine a avisarle que ya cumplimos sus órdenes-continuo más calmado, viendo como el semblante de su jefe cambiaba a uno más alegre-Dejamos el cadáver tal como nos dijo. De seguro los Fénix ya lo encontraron y deben estar que arden de furia.

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que quería-respondió el jefe de los Death Mask, con una sonrisa maligna-Haz hecho un buen trabajo Shura. Me da gusto saber que eres...obediente-termino de decir esto con una sonrisa predadora, mientras se acercaba a su subalterno

-Mi único deseo es complacerlo-respondió devolviendo una sonrisa libidinosa, mientras su jefe, comenzaba a acariciarlo atrevidamente.

-Eso lo veremos-respondió, sujetándole de los cabellos y jalándolos sin piedad alguna y besándolo rudamente. Pero Shura estaba más que encantado con el trato. Como pudo, comenzó a corresponder las caricias, atreviéndose a dirigir una de sus manos a la palpitante hombría de su jefe, en tanto batallaban con sus lenguas.

Máscara, no se contuvo mucho tiempo y tomando fuertemente a su sirviente lo tiro a la cama para rápidamente posesionarse de sus labios, besándolo rudamente mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo con lujuria.

Shura había logrado lo que se proponía, Máscara estaba excitadísimo y comenzó a deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa de su ahora amante. Shura hacia lo mismo con las ropas del otro, babeando al ver su escultural cuerpo.

No hubo parte del cuerpo de Shura que no fuera recorrido por la boca y las manos expertas de su jefe, que se extasiaba probando una piel diferente, a la de su usual amante.

Máscara de la Muerte, sabia que el otro quería ocupar su cama solo por conveniencia, solo para obtener más poder del que tenia, al igual que muchos otros antes que él, pero no le importó. El no confiaba en nadie y jamás lo haría. Ahora solo el deseo de poseer ese cuerpo que se le estaba ofreciendo, era su único pensamiento.

Máscara llevo ambas manos a esos delineados muslos, pasando luego a los tentadores glúteos, buscando lo que necesitaba urgentemente y sin preparación alguna, colocó su miembro duro y caliente en la entrada de Shura, y lo penetró de una estocada, haciéndolo gritar.

No tardó en empezar a moverse y disfrutar de su invasión. Después de unas buenas estocadas, el de abajo, decidió participar un poco más. Enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su jefe y lo obligo a acelerar el ritmo sádico que llevaban ambos cuerpos. Shura cerró sus ojos y gemía como desesperado, importándole un comino si los escuchaban. Ambos llegaron al clímax, al mismo tiempo. Máscara cayó rendido encima de Shura, quien tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara, que nadie podría borrar.

-¿Y bien, soy lo suficiente obediente para usted?-pregunto Shura con cinismo.

-Te falta aprender mucho todavía, para complacerme completamente y ganarte mi buena voluntad-respondió Máscara, saliendo de su interior y viendo con cierta diversión como chorreaba su semen mezclado con algo de sangre, de esa entrada que acababa de mancillar.

Shura apretó fuertemente los dientes, por las palabras de su ahora amante. El creía que ya lo había conquistado.

-No importa-se dijo internamente-Caerá tarde o temprano

Con estas palabras en su cabeza, se levanto con cuidado, el trasero le dolía horrores, pero había dado el primer paso para obtener más poder. Máscara en cambio, se acomodó entre las enredadas sábanas de su cama y se quedo dormido.

Fue entonces que Shura suavizo un poco sus facciones, mostrando una mirada igual de lujuriosa y apasionada al ver a su jefe en esa pose semidesnuda.

-Tarde o temprano-susurro como una promesa.

Salio de la habitación ya vestido, y se disponía dirigirse a la puerta para salir de la casa, cuando una voz cargada de resentimiento detuvo sus movimientos.

-¡¡No te saldrás con la tuya!!-exclamó furioso Afrodita

-¿Y quien me va a detener? ¿Tú?-respondió con burla enfrentando su mirada-El jefe ya se cansó de ti y es natural que quiera reemplazarte por alguien mucho mejor.

Afrodita no aguantó más y se lanzó a él, logrando darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero Shura no tardó en devolverle el doble y hacerle caer al piso. Luego se acercó amenazante y tomó bruscamente los cabellos claros del caído.

-Tus días están contados, así que vete haciendo a la idea-le dijo mientras le lamía una mejilla. Lo soltó con la misma brusquedad y salio del lugar con una sonrisa más amplia de triunfo, dejando a Afrodita en el piso.

-No Shura-susurro con rabia, mientras se levantaba un poco del piso-Tú eres el que tiene los días contados-dijo con ojos de furia y el creciente deseo de venganza en su interior.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII.-**

-¡Un mes! ¡Oh dioses! Solamente treinta y un días. Es un mes desde que salí de viaje-exclamó Hyoga, mientras bajaba su cabeza y la sepultaba en los almohadones del diván, estremeciéndose compulsivamente. No lloró. Aunque las lágrimas de vergüenza e ira, pugnaban por salir.

-Se suponía que hoy debía partir para Grecia y encontrarme con Camus-suspiro hondamente-¡¡Debí haberle hecho caso!!-exclamó mientras se sentaba molesto en el diván-¡¡Si me hubiera ido con él y con Milo, nunca habría pasado por este infierno!!

El rubio en verdad quería llorar, pero no le daría al desgraciado de su captor esa satisfacción. Su orgullo estaba en las últimas, pero todavía existía. Recordaba pausadamente los días y noches de rebelión angustiosa, el choque constante de voluntades en la que generalmente perdía, la obediencia forzada en que había transcurrido este mes de horrores. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que obedecer. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo débil que podía ser. La actitud especial que mantenía con respecto a Camus y todos los que lo conocían, no era tolerada aquí, donde a cada momento tenia que sentir agudamente que era una débil víctima, obligado a someterse al capricho de su captor, obligado a soportar todo lo que él quería mandarle; un juguete sexual, un esclavo de sus deseos, que debía soportar sus placeres y sus disgustos. Tales humillaciones destruían su corazón orgulloso. Su captor no tenía piedad y lo trataba a él, un joven de cuna noble y libre, como un esclavo que no importaba si tenía sentimientos, al que tomaba para su placer, y lo guardaba para distraerse en sus momentos de descanso.

Antes de que Hyoga saliera de viaje, la vida de las personas que vivían en tribus, era una visión borrosa. Se los imaginaba salvajes, tratando de sobrevivir y mantener una cultura por demás añeja. Ocupándose de cazar con armas simples y rudimentarias, atendiendo pequeñísimos cultivos, criando algunos animales para su supervivencia y descansando la mayor parte del día. Sin conocer nada de la época moderna.

Por lo que no estaba preparado para la actividad extrema del hombre de quien era prisionero. Su vida era ruda, tenaz y constantemente en actividad. Pasaba los días, parte con los magníficos caballos que criaba, parte administrando la obtención de los valiosos minerales y piedras preciosas que albergaba ese desértico territorio y parte en los negocios que mantenía de seguro con el mundo exterior, que le obligaba a ausentarse de la aldea muchas horas. En una o dos ocasiones pasó la noche entera fuera, regresando al amanecer con todas las señales de haber andado mucho a caballo. Algunos días salía a pasear con Hyoga, a caballo también, pero, cuando no tenía tiempo o no quería, el criado Shyru salía con él. Un hermoso caballo tordo, de pura raza, llamado "Jango", fue destinado para su uso y cabalgando en él algunas veces, Hyoga podía olvidar. Sólo por las noches cuando Shyru se retiraba y los dejaba solos, el pavor reaparecía. Según su humor, Ikki lo atendía o no le hacia el menor caso. Quería obediencia ciega a su menor deseo, usando de la inconciente tiranía del que ha estado siempre habituado al mando. Gobernaba a sus súbditos despóticamente y era evidente que, tanto como le amaban le temían. La única persona cuya presencia parecía no variar nunca, era el del criado chino Shyru. La completa indiferencia del Fénix a todo y su egoísmo era lo que más le atormentaba. Recibía sus suplicas e insultos con un solemne desprecio. Los ataques de furor rabioso que periódicamente sufría Hyoga, no le hicieron jamás impresión. A lo sumo merecían un gesto de aburrimiento, hasta que se le terminaba la paciencia y entonces, con uno de sus rápidos y bruscos movimientos que Hyoga nunca podía evitar, sus manos lo tomaban y apretaban, mirándolo fijamente. Sólo esto y bajo la impresión de sus dedos fuertes y bajo la mirada de sus ojos azules y fieros, los ojos del pobre rubio se humillaban y las palabras frenéticas morían en sus labios. Le temía físicamente, le aborrecía, y le complacía que le inspirara miedo. Y era su miedo bien fundado, pues la fuerza de aquel hombre era extraordinaria y además su poder y despotismo le permitían dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos salvajes.

Una mano posada en su hombro, le hizo levantar dando un grito. Siempre controlaba sus nervios, pero es que el Fénix, tenia la costumbre de entrar con pasos sigilosos, y siempre lo sorprendía.

Se mordió los labios y vio como Ikki se echaba en el diván que minutos antes ocupara, y encendía el imprescindible cigarrillo que fumaba continuamente cuando no montaba a caballo. Hyoga lo miro con disimulo.

-Kiki tiene muy poco cuidado. Tienes que insistir en que retire tus zapatos y no deje tus ropas por el suelo. Hoy había una serpiente en el baño-dijo tranquilamente, estirando sus largas piernas.

Hyoga se sonrojo como siempre, cuando Ikki se refería a la intimidad de su vida. Era su naturalidad y franqueza lo que le asustaba, la poca importancia que concedía al hecho de vivir juntos que le llenaba de vergüenza. Su actitud le hacia sentir una terrible desesperación. El estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como de poseerle.

Después de un rato se levantó y salio fuera de la casa, ya que sus hombres lo estaban llamando, dejándole completamente solo. Hyoga miró alrededor de la habitación con una expresión investigadora. Parecía no haber escapatoria posible para salir de esta situación, que no podía soportar más.

Siempre buscaba un medio de escape, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Pero Ikki también lo tenía previsto y tomaba precauciones. Un día pareció que al fin su deseo se realizaría. Solo vaciló un momento, mientras alargaba su mano para tomar la pistola que estaba a su alcance, sobre una mesita, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el arma, una mano musculosa se cerró sobre la suya.

El Fénix había entrado con su acostumbrado paso silencioso y se hallaba junto a él, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Con su mano libre, el peliazul levantó el arma, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el tembloroso rubio, mostrándole el arma abierta, haciéndole ver que estaba descargada.

-¿Crees que soy tan estupido?-le preguntó sin la menor alteración en su voz

Desde entonces estuvo bajo una vigilancia constante que no le dejaba ninguna ocasión para llevar a cabo su intento. Hyoga cubrió la cara entre sus brazos.

-¡¡Oh, dioses!! ¿Cuando terminará todo esto?-se lamentó con abatimiento y una profunda desolación

La soledad le pareció de repente horrible. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el silencio de la gran casa. Un rumor exterior lo atrajo y se dirigió a la puerta, quedándose en la entrada.

Cerca de él, Ikki, Shyru y Saga miraban a un potro a quien sujetaban con dificultad dos o tres hombres que se colgaban a él tenazmente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por liberarse, y más allá se veía un pelotón de hombres en semicírculo, algunos montados y otros a pie, dejando un espacio holgado y libre entre ellos y la casa. Todos ellos, intensamente excitados, hablaban y hacían gestos. Hyoga se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y contempló la escena con creciente interés.

Después de un momento, el Fénix levantó la mano y un hombre, al que había conocido como Aldebarán, se separo de la muchedumbre y se acercó a él saludándole con una inclinación y luego se acercó al grupo del centro del círculo.

Hyoga se enderezó, con vivísimo interés. El furioso potro iba a ser domado. Estaba ensillado. Algunos hombres corrieron hacia él y entre todos mantuvieron al caballo quieto, solo un momento, lo suficiente par que el hombre saltara encima como un rayo. Los otros se echaron hacia atrás huyendo rápidamente. Estupefacto un instante por el repentino peso, al que no estaba acostumbrado, el potro se puso a hacer movimientos bruscos, y por un momento fue casi imposible seguir sus movimientos mientras luchaba por despedir al hombre que lo montaba. Al final Aldebarán voló por encima de la cabeza del animal y cayó pesadamente quedando inmóvil, mientras Mu y otros corrían para ayudarlo. Hyoga se asustó, pensó por un momento que había muerto, pero para alivio suyo, vio como este se levantaba todavía algo tambaleante, siendo Mu, quien lo ayudara a caminar. Luego de esto se escucharon los aplausos y algunas risas aliviadas de los habitantes de la aldea dirigidos a Aldebarán.

Ikki también se rió y volviéndose hacia Saga puso la mano sobre su hombro y señalo al potro. Hyoga respiro con fuerza, él sabia que el teniente montaba bien como todos los del séquito de Ikki, pero este potro era más salvaje que cualquier otro que hubiese visto antes, sin embargo esta prueba no parecía desagradar a Saga.

Contestando con una sonrisa se lanzó a la arena, donde los hombres le saludaron aclamándole. Se repitieron los mismos preparativos de antes y Saga saltó ligeramente a la silla de montar. Ahora, el potro volvió a sus antiguas tácticas, con una excesiva rapidez. Saga se mantuvo pegado a la silla más tiempo que Aldebarán, pero igualmente salió volando al suelo. Rápidamente Cristal, junto a otros dos castaños, a quienes escucho que los llamaban Aioria y Aioros, fueron a auxiliarlo. El resto de los hombres aplaudieron al peliazul, mientras se retiraba con ayuda de los tres hombres.

Hyoga miró de nuevo al Fénix y apretó los dientes. Se había parado para encender un cigarrillo con un fósforo que Shyru sostenía, y luego ambos se acercaron al potro. El animal parecía ahora completamente enloquecido, y se iba haciendo difícil retenerle. Fueron hasta los hombres que luchaban gritando, tratando de sostener a la bestia, y después de un minuto, Hyoga vio a Shyru sentado con firmeza en la silla de montar.

Shyru montaba muy bien y resistió más tiempo que los otros, pero al final salió volando por encima de la cabeza del potro. Cayó ligeramente sobre sus manos y rodillas y se puso de pie, en medio de exclamaciones y risas. El mismo se rió y acercándose a su jefe, encogió los hombros con las manos extendidas. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras, en tono muy bajo, Ikki se dirigió otra vez al centro del círculo.

La respiración de Hyoga se aceleró, adivino su intención antes de que llegara al potro, y saliendo completamente de la casa, se acercó a Shyru, que se envolvía una mano herida con un pañuelo.

-¿Lo intentará?-preguntó casi sin aliento

-¿Intentar?-repitió sabiendo que se refería a su jefe-Si, lo intentará-termino de decir con un tono distinto

Cuando Ikki ocupó la silla de montar, se hizo un silencio entre la multitud. Hyoga miraba con ojos brillantes, palpitándole el corazón con violencia. Deseó con toda el alma que el potro le vengara y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente anhelaba ver al Fénix triunfante. Odiaba a su captor, deseaba que muriese, pero tampoco podía dejar de admirar el maravilloso alarde de equitación que presenciaba. Ikki estaba firme y rígido en su silla y todos los esfuerzos que el animal hacia para derribarlo era inútil. El potro brincaba salvajemente, dando furiosas embestidas ciegas adelante y atrás, parándose bruscamente con la esperanza de deshacerse de su jinete, dando repentinas vueltas, retrocedía y saltaba bruscamente, sin respiro.

-¡Mire, señor!-le dijo Shyru a Hyoga

Este asustado, vio como el Fénix lanzaba una rápida ojeada tras de sí, cuando el potro se paraba en dos patas, con un violento tirón de riendas le obligó deliberadamente a caer violentamente de espaldas, saltando limpiamente con un esfuerzo tremendo.

Montó en la silla otra vez, casi antes de que el asombrado animal se pusiera de pie. Y entonces empezó una escena que Hyoga no olvidaría jamás. Era una odiosa exhibición de fuerza bruta y crueldad. Era el hombre contra la bestia en competición, de quién era el más fuerte, un espectáculo cruel y sangriento. Hyoga quería apartar la mirada, pero por más que lo deseaba, no podía conseguirlo. Se sentía casi enfermo de miedo y en un intento desesperado cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba los rugidos de excitación de los hombres. Hyoga temblaba y sus manos se abrían y se cerraban convulsivamente. Ya no le importaba quien ganara, solo quería que acabara esa lucha.

-¡No lo soporto!-exclamo con acento de repugnancia y horror

-Perdone, señor. Ese animal tiene que aprender. Mató a un hombre esta mañana, lo tiró y lo destrozó-respondió Shyru

Unos minutos más tarde, Shyru hablo gentilmente:

-Mire, señor. Ya se ha terminado.

Hyoga abrió los ojos con temor. El Fénix estaba en pie, en tierra junto al potro que se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro con pesadez, la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, goteando sangre, para luego caer exhausto.

Corrieron de todas partes y Shyru se dirigió a su amo, que se elevaba sobre el gentío que le rodeaba. Hyoga se dio la vuelta con una exclamación de disgusto. Era bastante haber presenciado un espectáculo de tal brutalidad, para soportar como aclamaban su crueldad. Se fue lentamente a la casa, estremecido por aquel espectáculo, y se quedo vacilante junto al diván. El sentimiento de desamparo que sentía a menudo, le invadió con fuerza. No había ningún medio por el que pudiera separarse del Fénix, no disponía de ninguna estancia reservada donde pudiera respirar con libertad. Día y noche tenia que soportar su presencia sin ninguna esperanza de escapar. Cerró los ojos con agonía y después se irguió al sonido de su voz.

Ikki entró riendo, con un cigarrillo pendiente de su mano ensangrentada, mientras que con la otra secaba el sudor de su frente, donde dejaba unas huellas rojas.

-¡¡Es un maldito monstruo, un demonio y le odio!!-grito furioso

Por un momento, una desagradable expresión cruzó por la faz del Fénix, pero pronto volvió a sonreír.

-Ódiame si quieres, mi Cisne, pero ódiame bien. Detesto las medias tintas-dijo con tono ligero mientras pasaba al dormitorio.

Hyoga se hecho sobre el diván, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-se dijo con desesperación-Tengo que escapar.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO VIII.-**

-¡Un mes! ¡Oh dioses! Solamente treinta y un días. Es un mes desde que salí de viaje-exclamó Hyoga, mientras bajaba su cabeza y la sepultaba en los almohadones del diván, estremeciéndose compulsivamente. No lloró. Aunque las lágrimas de vergüenza e ira, pugnaban por salir.

-Se suponía que hoy debía partir para Grecia y encontrarme con Camus-suspiro hondamente-¡¡Debí haberle hecho caso!!-exclamó mientras se sentaba molesto en el diván-¡¡Si me hubiera ido con él y con Milo, nunca habría pasado por este infierno!!

El rubio en verdad quería llorar, pero no le daría al desgraciado de su captor esa satisfacción. Su orgullo estaba en las últimas, pero todavía existía. Recordaba pausadamente los días y noches de rebelión angustiosa, el choque constante de voluntades en la que generalmente perdía, la obediencia forzada en que había transcurrido este mes de horrores. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que obedecer. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo débil que podía ser. La actitud especial que mantenía con respecto a Camus y todos los que lo conocían, no era tolerada aquí, donde a cada momento tenia que sentir agudamente que era una débil víctima, obligado a someterse al capricho de su captor, obligado a soportar todo lo que él quería mandarle; un juguete sexual, un esclavo de sus deseos, que debía soportar sus placeres y sus disgustos. Tales humillaciones destruían su corazón orgulloso. Su captor no tenía piedad y lo trataba a él, un joven de cuna noble y libre, como un esclavo que no importaba si tenía sentimientos, al que tomaba para su placer, y lo guardaba para distraerse en sus momentos de descanso.

Antes de que Hyoga saliera de viaje, la vida de las personas que vivían en tribus, era una visión borrosa. Se los imaginaba salvajes, tratando de sobrevivir y mantener una cultura por demás añeja. Ocupándose de cazar con armas simples y rudimentarias, atendiendo pequeñísimos cultivos, criando algunos animales para su supervivencia y descansando la mayor parte del día. Sin conocer nada de la época moderna.

Por lo que no estaba preparado para la actividad extrema del hombre de quien era prisionero. Su vida era ruda, tenaz y constantemente en actividad. Pasaba los días, parte con los magníficos caballos que criaba, parte administrando la obtención de los valiosos minerales y piedras preciosas que albergaba ese desértico territorio y parte en los negocios que mantenía de seguro con el mundo exterior, que le obligaba a ausentarse de la aldea muchas horas. En una o dos ocasiones pasó la noche entera fuera, regresando al amanecer con todas las señales de haber andado mucho a caballo. Algunos días salía a pasear con Hyoga, a caballo también, pero, cuando no tenía tiempo o no quería, el criado Shyru salía con él. Un hermoso caballo tordo, de pura raza, llamado "Jango", fue destinado para su uso y cabalgando en él algunas veces, Hyoga podía olvidar. Sólo por las noches cuando Shyru se retiraba y los dejaba solos, el pavor reaparecía. Según su humor, Ikki lo atendía o no le hacia el menor caso. Quería obediencia ciega a su menor deseo, usando de la inconciente tiranía del que ha estado siempre habituado al mando. Gobernaba a sus súbditos despóticamente y era evidente que, tanto como le amaban le temían. La única persona cuya presencia parecía no variar nunca, era el del criado chino Shyru. La completa indiferencia del Fénix a todo y su egoísmo era lo que más le atormentaba. Recibía sus suplicas e insultos con un solemne desprecio. Los ataques de furor rabioso que periódicamente sufría Hyoga, no le hicieron jamás impresión. A lo sumo merecían un gesto de aburrimiento, hasta que se le terminaba la paciencia y entonces, con uno de sus rápidos y bruscos movimientos que Hyoga nunca podía evitar, sus manos lo tomaban y apretaban, mirándolo fijamente. Sólo esto y bajo la impresión de sus dedos fuertes y bajo la mirada de sus ojos azules y fieros, los ojos del pobre rubio se humillaban y las palabras frenéticas morían en sus labios. Le temía físicamente, le aborrecía, y le complacía que le inspirara miedo. Y era su miedo bien fundado, pues la fuerza de aquel hombre era extraordinaria y además su poder y despotismo le permitían dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos salvajes.

Una mano posada en su hombro, le hizo levantar dando un grito. Siempre controlaba sus nervios, pero es que el Fénix, tenia la costumbre de entrar con pasos sigilosos, y siempre lo sorprendía.

Se mordió los labios y vio como Ikki se echaba en el diván que minutos antes ocupara, y encendía el imprescindible cigarrillo que fumaba continuamente cuando no montaba a caballo. Hyoga lo miro con disimulo.

-Kiki tiene muy poco cuidado. Tienes que insistir en que retire tus zapatos y no deje tus ropas por el suelo. Hoy había una serpiente en el baño-dijo tranquilamente, estirando sus largas piernas.

Hyoga se sonrojo como siempre, cuando Ikki se refería a la intimidad de su vida. Era su naturalidad y franqueza lo que le asustaba, la poca importancia que concedía al hecho de vivir juntos que le llenaba de vergüenza. Su actitud le hacia sentir una terrible desesperación. El estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como de poseerle.

Después de un rato se levantó y salio fuera de la casa, ya que sus hombres lo estaban llamando, dejándole completamente solo. Hyoga miró alrededor de la habitación con una expresión investigadora. Parecía no haber escapatoria posible para salir de esta situación, que no podía soportar más.

Siempre buscaba un medio de escape, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Pero Ikki también lo tenía previsto y tomaba precauciones. Un día pareció que al fin su deseo se realizaría. Solo vaciló un momento, mientras alargaba su mano para tomar la pistola que estaba a su alcance, sobre una mesita, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el arma, una mano musculosa se cerró sobre la suya.

El Fénix había entrado con su acostumbrado paso silencioso y se hallaba junto a él, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Con su mano libre, el peliazul levantó el arma, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el tembloroso rubio, mostrándole el arma abierta, haciéndole ver que estaba descargada.

-¿Crees que soy tan estupido?-le preguntó sin la menor alteración en su voz

Desde entonces estuvo bajo una vigilancia constante que no le dejaba ninguna ocasión para llevar a cabo su intento. Hyoga cubrió la cara entre sus brazos.

-¡¡Oh, dioses!! ¿Cuando terminará todo esto?-se lamentó con abatimiento y una profunda desolación

La soledad le pareció de repente horrible. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el silencio de la gran casa. Un rumor exterior lo atrajo y se dirigió a la puerta, quedándose en la entrada.

Cerca de él, Ikki, Shyru y Saga miraban a un potro a quien sujetaban con dificultad dos o tres hombres que se colgaban a él tenazmente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por liberarse, y más allá se veía un pelotón de hombres en semicírculo, algunos montados y otros a pie, dejando un espacio holgado y libre entre ellos y la casa. Todos ellos, intensamente excitados, hablaban y hacían gestos. Hyoga se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y contempló la escena con creciente interés.

Después de un momento, el Fénix levantó la mano y un hombre, al que había conocido como Aldebarán, se separo de la muchedumbre y se acercó a él saludándole con una inclinación y luego se acercó al grupo del centro del círculo.

Hyoga se enderezó, con vivísimo interés. El furioso potro iba a ser domado. Estaba ensillado. Algunos hombres corrieron hacia él y entre todos mantuvieron al caballo quieto, solo un momento, lo suficiente par que el hombre saltara encima como un rayo. Los otros se echaron hacia atrás huyendo rápidamente. Estupefacto un instante por el repentino peso, al que no estaba acostumbrado, el potro se puso a hacer movimientos bruscos, y por un momento fue casi imposible seguir sus movimientos mientras luchaba por despedir al hombre que lo montaba. Al final Aldebarán voló por encima de la cabeza del animal y cayó pesadamente quedando inmóvil, mientras Mu y otros corrían para ayudarlo. Hyoga se asustó, pensó por un momento que había muerto, pero para alivio suyo, vio como este se levantaba todavía algo tambaleante, siendo Mu, quien lo ayudara a caminar. Luego de esto se escucharon los aplausos y algunas risas aliviadas de los habitantes de la aldea dirigidos a Aldebarán.

Ikki también se rió y volviéndose hacia Saga puso la mano sobre su hombro y señalo al potro. Hyoga respiro con fuerza, él sabia que el teniente montaba bien como todos los del séquito de Ikki, pero este potro era más salvaje que cualquier otro que hubiese visto antes, sin embargo esta prueba no parecía desagradar a Saga.

Contestando con una sonrisa se lanzó a la arena, donde los hombres le saludaron aclamándole. Se repitieron los mismos preparativos de antes y Saga saltó ligeramente a la silla de montar. Ahora, el potro volvió a sus antiguas tácticas, con una excesiva rapidez. Saga se mantuvo pegado a la silla más tiempo que Aldebarán, pero igualmente salió volando al suelo. Rápidamente Cristal, junto a otros dos castaños, a quienes escucho que los llamaban Aioria y Aioros, fueron a auxiliarlo. El resto de los hombres aplaudieron al peliazul, mientras se retiraba con ayuda de los tres hombres.

Hyoga miró de nuevo al Fénix y apretó los dientes. Se había parado para encender un cigarrillo con un fósforo que Shyru sostenía, y luego ambos se acercaron al potro. El animal parecía ahora completamente enloquecido, y se iba haciendo difícil retenerle. Fueron hasta los hombres que luchaban gritando, tratando de sostener a la bestia, y después de un minuto, Hyoga vio a Shyru sentado con firmeza en la silla de montar.

Shyru montaba muy bien y resistió más tiempo que los otros, pero al final salió volando por encima de la cabeza del potro. Cayó ligeramente sobre sus manos y rodillas y se puso de pie, en medio de exclamaciones y risas. El mismo se rió y acercándose a su jefe, encogió los hombros con las manos extendidas. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras, en tono muy bajo, Ikki se dirigió otra vez al centro del círculo.

La respiración de Hyoga se aceleró, adivino su intención antes de que llegara al potro, y saliendo completamente de la casa, se acercó a Shyru, que se envolvía una mano herida con un pañuelo.

-¿Lo intentará?-preguntó casi sin aliento

-¿Intentar?-repitió sabiendo que se refería a su jefe-Si, lo intentará-termino de decir con un tono distinto

Cuando Ikki ocupó la silla de montar, se hizo un silencio entre la multitud. Hyoga miraba con ojos brillantes, palpitándole el corazón con violencia. Deseó con toda el alma que el potro le vengara y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente anhelaba ver al Fénix triunfante. Odiaba a su captor, deseaba que muriese, pero tampoco podía dejar de admirar el maravilloso alarde de equitación que presenciaba. Ikki estaba firme y rígido en su silla y todos los esfuerzos que el animal hacia para derribarlo era inútil. El potro brincaba salvajemente, dando furiosas embestidas ciegas adelante y atrás, parándose bruscamente con la esperanza de deshacerse de su jinete, dando repentinas vueltas, retrocedía y saltaba bruscamente, sin respiro.

-¡Mire, señor!-le dijo Shyru a Hyoga

Este asustado, vio como el Fénix lanzaba una rápida ojeada tras de sí, cuando el potro se paraba en dos patas, con un violento tirón de riendas le obligó deliberadamente a caer violentamente de espaldas, saltando limpiamente con un esfuerzo tremendo.

Montó en la silla otra vez, casi antes de que el asombrado animal se pusiera de pie. Y entonces empezó una escena que Hyoga no olvidaría jamás. Era una odiosa exhibición de fuerza bruta y crueldad. Era el hombre contra la bestia en competición, de quién era el más fuerte, un espectáculo cruel y sangriento. Hyoga quería apartar la mirada, pero por más que lo deseaba, no podía conseguirlo. Se sentía casi enfermo de miedo y en un intento desesperado cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba los rugidos de excitación de los hombres. Hyoga temblaba y sus manos se abrían y se cerraban convulsivamente. Ya no le importaba quien ganara, solo quería que acabara esa lucha.

-¡No lo soporto!-exclamo con acento de repugnancia y horror

-Perdone, señor. Ese animal tiene que aprender. Mató a un hombre esta mañana, lo tiró y lo destrozó-respondió Shyru

Unos minutos más tarde, Shyru hablo gentilmente:

-Mire, señor. Ya se ha terminado.

Hyoga abrió los ojos con temor. El Fénix estaba en pie, en tierra junto al potro que se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro con pesadez, la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, goteando sangre, para luego caer exhausto.

Corrieron de todas partes y Shyru se dirigió a su amo, que se elevaba sobre el gentío que le rodeaba. Hyoga se dio la vuelta con una exclamación de disgusto. Era bastante haber presenciado un espectáculo de tal brutalidad, para soportar como aclamaban su crueldad. Se fue lentamente a la casa, estremecido por aquel espectáculo, y se quedo vacilante junto al diván. El sentimiento de desamparo que sentía a menudo, le invadió con fuerza. No había ningún medio por el que pudiera separarse del Fénix, no disponía de ninguna estancia reservada donde pudiera respirar con libertad. Día y noche tenia que soportar su presencia sin ninguna esperanza de escapar. Cerró los ojos con agonía y después se irguió al sonido de su voz.

Ikki entró riendo, con un cigarrillo pendiente de su mano ensangrentada, mientras que con la otra secaba el sudor de su frente, donde dejaba unas huellas rojas.

-¡¡Es un maldito monstruo, un demonio y le odio!!-grito furioso

Por un momento, una desagradable expresión cruzó por la faz del Fénix, pero pronto volvió a sonreír.

-Ódiame si quieres, mi Cisne, pero ódiame bien. Detesto las medias tintas-dijo con tono ligero mientras pasaba al dormitorio.

Hyoga se hecho sobre el diván, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-se dijo con desesperación-Tengo que escapar.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X.-**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Hyoga prometiera obedecer a Ikki. En ese tiempo el rubio había hablado muy poco. Había aprendido a sofocar los terribles accesos de rencor y las palabras de ira que querían salir de sus labios, sufriendo en un silencio que lo sorprendía. Ahora que Ikki se hallaba ausente desde el día anterior y no sabían si volvería aquella noche o en la siguiente, había podido salir a cabalgar con la compañía de Shyru.

Hyoga buscaba febrilmente medios para escapar, y ahora en la ausencia de Ikki, parecía ofrecerse la ansiada oportunidad, pero el criado chino lo vigilaba muy bien.

Cabalgaba llevando el caballo a paso corto para no cansarlo, mientras ideaba planes que iba rechazando por impracticables. "Jango" se impacientaba por aquel paso moderado que Hyoga le obligaba a seguir. El rubio no se ocupaba del tiempo transcurrido, pero se daba cuenta que pasaba rápidamente y cualquier cosa que hiciera, debía hacerlo sin tardanza.

Shyru en cambio, lo seguía y tenía mucho cuidado de la hora. Se acercó lento hasta llegar hasta el rubio.

-Perdón señor. Se hace tarde-y le mostró su reloj pulsera.

Hyoga detuvo el caballo y quitándose el sombrero se enjugó la frente acalorada. En aquel momento empezó a soplar una brisa, el caprichoso viento que aparecía y desaparecía con la misma rapidez. Una idea atravesó su mente. No era gran cosa, pero tal vez le serviría. Deliberadamente soltó su sombrero, el cual no tardo en ser llevado por el viento.

-¡Oh, Shyru, mi sombrero!-exclamo apuntando el objeto.

Con una cómica exclamación, el pelilargo se deslizo al suelo y empezó a correr sobre la tierra caliente.

Hyoga espero a que se hubiera alejado, atento, con ojos brillantes y saltándole el corazón, luego se acercó al caballo de Shyru y con un fuerte golpe en su parte trasera, lo hizo salir corriendo en dirección a la aldea y dando vuelta a "Jango" lo dirigió hacia la otra dirección, sordo a los gritos de Shyru.

Loco de emoción y libre, al fin, de ir a donde quisiera, espoleaba a su caballo que corría desaforado y el viento silbaba en sus oídos. No se ocupó de la suerte del criado abandonado sin montura, tan lejos de la aldea. De momento ni siquiera pensó en él, no pensaba en nadie más que en si mismo. No tenia plan de lo que haría o de adonde iría. Solo pensaba que era libre y no se ocupaba de nada más. Estaba demasiado excitado para pensar coherentemente. Se rió y gritó como loco, y su locura contagio al caballo que corría con mayor velocidad. Por un momento pensó en el Fénix y el temor lo invadió. ¿Y si lo buscaba? ¿Y si lo capturaba otra vez? Se estremeció y un grito se escapo de sus labios, pero se calmó en seguida. Era un idiota, era imposible. Pasarían horas, quizás toda la mañana siguiente, antes de que se dieran cuenta de su desaparición, antes de que se diera la alarma.

Probó de no pensar más en eso. Había escapado de él y de su crueldad, su pesadilla había terminado. Los efectos perdurarían siempre en él, ya nunca más seria el de antes, ya que el recuerdo de haber sido un esclavo sexual, de sentirse indefenso y la vergüenza, no lo abandonaría jamás. El joven que salió triunfante de viaje en un barco, se había convertido en un hombre por la amarga y humillante experiencia.

La ligera brisa desapareció, dando paso al intenso calor y mientras "Jango" había adoptado un galope cómodo, Hyoga vio como el panorama se veía diferente. Todo se veía más llano, y casi de pronto pudo divisar a lo lejos unas palmeras. Se dirigió directamente a ese lugar, esperando que no fuese una alucinación producida por el sol. Al llegar comprobó que se trataba de un pequeñísimo oasis, y Hyoga salto a tierra, esperando encontrar un pozo de agua. Lo había, pero estaba enlodado, así que el rubio trabajo limpiándolo y evitando que el caballo se acercara con desesperación. Fue un trabajo pesado, pero pudo obtener agua para satisfacer su sed y el del caballo. Luego se dejo caer al suelo y encendiendo un cigarrillo, se quedo tendido.

Por primera vez, desde que abandono a Shyru comenzó a pensar en lo que haría. Lo que había hecho era una locura. Siendo serio, no tenia ni comida, ni agua, ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba. Se hallaba solo en una isla hostil, entre gente indómita, sin protección de ninguna clase. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? De repente sintió miedo, estaba solo, tenia ante si, un espacio sin fin y se sentía dentro de él como si solo fuera un átomo insignificante. El pánico le sobrecogió y su valor fue desapareciendo. Solo de una cosa estaba seguro: Que no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Detrás suyo quedaba Ikki de Fénix, y adelante quizás la muerte, pero la muerte era preferible a su despreciable esclavitud. Se sintió tranquilo con estos pensamientos y volvió a recostarse, tratando de descansar, pero a su mente volvían imágenes de la vida que acababa de dejar. El caballo después de husmear en el pozo y las cercanías, apretó su cabeza contra el de Hyoga, quejándose con ojos expresivos.

-Lo siento tanto. No tengo nada que darte mi pobre amigo-dijo con pesar, besándole con gratitud. Miró el cielo y pudo distinguir a un buitre. ¡Quizás dentro de algunas horas picotearía sus huesos! ¡Por los dioses! ¿Por que tenia que venirle ese tipo de pensamientos?.

Con un suspiro tiró el cigarrillo y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Tenía imágenes del hombre que a la vez que odiaba, se veía obligado a admirar. Lo recuerdos de Ikki no abandonaban su mente. Revivía los momentos en que luchaba contra sus caricias y se recriminaba su propia debilidad, recordando su vigor cuando estuvo en sus brazos jadeante y exhausto, helado de terror y esquivando sus abrasadores besos. Le temió como nunca creyó posible llegar a temer. Su rostro se irguió ante él. Le vio como si estuviera ahí, junto a él ¿Acaso, le perseguiría siempre como un fantasma?

-Estoy nervioso-murmuro mirando a su alrededor con un ligero estremecimiento-Me volveré loco si sigo aquí.

El pequeñismo oasis en el que había acampado tan contento, se había convertido en repulsivo y estaba impaciente por huir de allí. Se subió ansioso a la silla de montar y con el rápido movimiento recuperó la calma y el ánimo. Se guiaría por el sol. Cabalgaría en dirección al mar, tenía vagas esperanzas de encontrar algún barco o bote que lo llevara de allí, pero las colinas rocosas que parecieron en su camino eran desconcertantes, ya no sabía si iba por buen rumbo. Estaba dando una vuelta entera a una montaña, pero no tenia muchas opciones que seguir, fue justo cuando terminaba de rodearla, cuando se encontró frente a un grupo de hombres. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco y un gemido escapo de sus labios al reconocer a los jinetes y más que todo a su líder, los cuales lo miraban fijamente. Por un momento se sintió desmayar, y luego con un tremendo esfuerzo, volvió el caballo y lo espoleó al camino que acababa de dejar, perseguido por el mismísimo Fénix, quien con un grito salvaje y una señal, sus hombres espolearon sus caballos creando una cortina de polvo, en persecución del rubio.

Hyoga se inclinó sobre el cuello de su montura, procurando no cansarlo en su rapidez presurosa y sin importarle los peligros que ofrecía aquel terreno peligroso y áspero. Quizás podría aún librarse de su perseguidor entre los tortuosos desfiladeros de las montañas. Nada le importaba. Prefería tropezar y romperse la cabeza a caer de nuevo en su poder. Dominado por el miedo, quiso gritar y apretó los dientes contra sus labios para retenerlo el grito que salía de su garganta. No se atrevía a volver la cabeza y solo veía el frente. No le quedaba otro recurso que la velocidad de su caballo para salvarlo. De repente tuvo un rayo de esperanza, el Fénix estaría montando un caballo que de seguro llevaría corriendo largas distancias, ya que Ikki no se apiadaba de sus caballos y además el peliazul pesaba más que él.

-Si no paras, mato tu caballo. Te doy un minuto-escucho la voz profunda de Ikki

Hyoga se tambaleo un poco en la silla, agarrándose al cuello del caballo para asegurarse bien, y por un momento cerró los ojos, pero no vaciló ni un instante. No pararía, nada en el mundo lo hubiera hecho detenerse. Dijo que dispararía y cumpliría su promesa y si el caballo tropezaba o se desviaba, él podría recibir la bala.

-¡Mejor esto! ¡Si, mucho mejor!-se decía decidido.

"Jango" seguía corriendo, y en aquel minuto parecía un siglo. El caballo dio un brinco y fue entonces que se escucho el sonido del disparo, cayendo Hyoga tendido en el suelo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI.-**

"Jango" seguía corriendo, y aquel minuto parecía un siglo. Pero antes que pudiera oír el sonido del disparo, el caballo dio un brinco en el aire, y cayó desplomado. Hyoga fue despedido por delante, cayendo tendido en el suelo. De momento quedó atontado por el golpe, y luego, vacilante, se puso en pie mirando al caballo derribado. Estaba cojeando y haciendo desesperados intentos para levantarse. Se le acercó sin saber que hacer. Mientras tanto el Fénix saltó a tierra y corrió a él. Le tomo por las muñecas, y la echo a un lado, quedando Hyoga donde cayó al principio, temblándole los miembros de su cuerpo. Estaba vencido y al extinguirse su última esperanza todo su valor lo abandonó. Se entregó por completo al miedo que lo dominaba. Todos sus movimientos se vieron sometidos al miedo. Oyó otro tiro y supuso que había acabado con los sufrimientos de "Jango" y luego, a los pocos segundos, la voz de Ikki sonó a su lado. Se levanto tambaleante separándose de él.

-¿Por que estas aquí, y donde esta Shyru?

Con voz apagada se le contó todo. ¿Que importaba? Si se obstinaba en guardar silencio, él le obligaría a hablar.

El Fénix, no hizo ningún comentario y acercándose más a "Pegaso", (No es que tenga algo contra Seiya, es solo que no se ocurría ningún otro nombre n_nU) lo puso bruscamente en la silla, montando luego tras él, y el caballo tomo en seguida su habitual galope. Hyoga no hizo ninguna clase de resistencia; parecía estar en un estado de completa insensibilidad. No miro el cuerpo de "Jango", no miraba nada, tambaleándose en la silla con los ojos fijos en el horizonte sin ver. Su colapso mental, le afecto físicamente, y necesito un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para sostenerse. Ni siquiera levanto los ojos al aproximarse a los demás; pero oyó la voz de uno de ellos dirigiéndose al Fénix, el cual respondió brevemente, mientras sus hombres se colocaban detrás de él. Otra vez se pusieron en marcha.

Hyoga desde el principio comprendió que hacia una locura. Debía haber supuesto que no obtendría éxito, que nunca llegaría solo a salir de la Isla. Había sido un tonto al pensar que podía salir airoso. La casualidad, que lo puso de nuevo en manos del Fénix, podía con la misma facilidad haberlo conducido a manos de cualquier otro hombre. La suerte ayudo a Ikki de Fénix. El destino lo protegía. Era inútil tratar de luchar contra él. Su cerebro era una confusa mezcla de pensamientos y estaba demasiado cansado para coordinar sus ideas extrañas y diversas que pasaban por su mente. Ni las comprendía ni quería esforzarse en comprenderlas. Notaba un malestar, un peso en el corazón y una terrible depresión, aparte el miedo que le inspiraba el Fénix.

Hyoga se caía de cansancio, incapaz de sostenerse más tiempo y una o dos veces se apoyo pesadamente en el hombre que montaba tras suyo. Su proximidad había dejado de molestarlo; pensaba en ello con cierta extrañeza, hasta sentía alivio al pensar en la fuerza que tenia tan cerca de si. Sus ojos se posaban en las manos de Ikki que aparecían morenas y musculosas entre los pliegues de su ropa. Necesitaba llorar, pero no dejo que ninguna lágrima brotara. Una sensación de terrible soledad le invadía, acompañado de una idea de desolación y un extraño deseo que no comprendía. Hyoga estaba en completo anonadamiento, pero lo arranco de este estado una sacudida que lo hizo dar de espaldas con violencia contra el Fénix, y estaba tan cansado para notar que habían parado. Hyoga sintió que lo bajaban y lo envolvían en una capa y luego no recordó nada más. Despertó con lentitud, librándose gradualmente de aquella persistente somnolencia. Se hallaba aun fatigado, pero el sopor había desaparecido y se sentía bien y tranquilo.

El viento frío de la noche azotaba su rostro, disipando su atontamiento. Se dio cuenta de que había anochecido y que seguían aun galopando. A los pocos momentos, completamente despierto, se encontró atravesado en la silla de montar frente al Fénix que lo sostenía abrazado contra su pecho. Su cabeza descansaba precisamente sobre su corazón y podía sentir su latido bajo su mejilla. Bien envuelto en la capa y sostenido por el brazo vigoroso, se alegro con poder gozar libremente de la sensación de reposo de su cuerpo. Era bastante, por entonces, reposar sin tener los músculos en tensión, sin necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo, y sentir el ímpetu del viento contra su rostro, y el rápido galope de "Pegaso que les conducía a través de la noche.

¡LES CONDUCIA! De improviso se dio cuenta del brazo que rodeaba su cintura y del pecho en que descansaba su cabeza. Su corazón palpitaba con violencia. ¿Que ocurría? ¿Por que no se separaba de la presión de su brazo y del contacto con su cuerpo ardiente y fuerte? ¿Que sucedía?

Repentinamente se hizo la luz en su cerebro y lo supo...supo que le amaba, que le amaba desde largo tiempo, aun cuando creyó odiarlo y aun cuando huyo de él. Ahora sabia porque su rostro le persiguió en toda su huida. Era el amor que le llamaba inconcientemente. Toda la confusión de pensamientos que lo asaltaron cuando empezaron el camino de regreso, las ideas confusas y emociones contrarias, se explicaban, pero al fin se conocía a si mismo y sabia que el amor que Ikki le inspiraba era un amor apasionado y dominador, que casi le asustaba por su inmensidad y por el repentino poder con que le sometía. Por fin el amor llegó, que tan cruelmente se burló de él. Los hombres que lo amaron no tuvieron el poder de impresionarlo. Ninguno consiguió despertar su corazón. Creyó que no podía amar, que estaba excluido de afectos y sentimientos y que nunca sabría lo que significaba el amor, pero ahora sabia y sentía un amor tan ardiente como nunca hubiera podido concebir. Su corazón se había entregado para siempre al hombre de la Isla, tan distinto de los demás hombres; un bárbaro que se apodero de él sin piedad. Era un bruto, pero le amaba, le amaba por su brutalidad y por su soberbia fuerza. Un año antes, unos pocos meses atrás, se habría estremecido de asco a esta sola idea; pensar que pudiera tocarlo solamente, pero todo esto había desaparecido y no era nada ante el amor que lo embargaba tan completamente su corazón. No le importaba nada de lo que fuese, para Hyoga era solamente el hombre amado. Se sentía delirantemente feliz, se apoyaba contra su corazón y el contacto de su brazo le producía un placer indescriptible. Estaba absolutamente satisfecho; por el momento su vida se reducía a lo que tenía tan cerca y tuvo el deseo infantil que continuasen cabalgando así por toda la eternidad.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII.-**

La noche era clara, las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad del firmamento, y la luz de la luna llena lucia maravillosa. Los hombres cabalgaban en un silencio no acostumbrado, aunque se oía de vez en cuando alguna palabra susurrada.

Ikki sintió que Hyoga se movía y lo miró. Por un momento, Hyoga levanto los ojos y los clavo fijamente en los suyos, luego con un murmullo bajo y confuso, escondió la cabeza contra el pecho de él. Ikki no habló, pero cambió un poco su posición, apretando más el brazo.

Ya muy tarde, llegaron a la aldea, brillaban las luces en todo el lugar. Pronto se vieron rodeados por una multitud inquieta de gente de la tribu y criados. A pesar de la ruda caminata, "Pegaso" empezó a brincar; era su invariable costumbre cuando no había medio de evitarlo; a una orden del Fénix dos hombres acudieron a su lado para sujetarlo, mientras él pasaba a Hyoga a los brazos extendidos de Saga. El rubio se sentía dolorido y maltrecho, y el teniente lo llevó hasta la puerta de la Casa Principal, desapareciendo luego entre el grupo de hombres y caballos.

Hyoga se dejó caer pesadamente en el diván y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Temblaba de fatiga y temor. ¿Qué le haría? Se hizo a si mismo esa pregunta una y otra vez perplejo, deseando que no le faltara valor para hacerle frente. Por último oyó su voz y levantando los ojos le vio en el umbral de la puerta. Se hallaba de espaldas y daba órdenes a un grupo de hombres que estaban próximos, pues oía distintas voces; poco después, media docena de pequeñas bandas salieron a caballo en diferentes direcciones. Estuvo hablando unos segundos con Saga y luego entró. Al verle, Hyoga se echó atrás entre los blandos almohadones, pero Ikki no se fijo en él y encendiendo un cigarrillo empezó a andar a lo largo de la habitación. Hyoga no se atrevía a hablarle, pues la expresión de su rostro era terrible.

Dos sirvientes trajeron una cena preparada precipitadamente. Fue una comida lúgubre. El Fénix no habló ni parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Hyoga no había probado nada durante el día, pero la comida casi lo atragantaba y a duras penas podía ingerirla, aunque se esforzó por comer un poco. Le parecía interminable aquella cena, hasta que finalmente los criados se retiraron, después de traer dos tazas de café. Hyoga lo tomó con dificultad. El Fénix había reanudado sus paseos inquietos por la habitación, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo. El monótono ir y venir, atacaba los nervios de Hyoga, que se estremecía cada vez que Ikki pasaba frente a él. Acurrucado en el diván, le miraba continuamente, fascinado y temeroso.

En ninguna de sus idas y venidas, Ikki puso sus ojos en él. De vez en cuando veía el reloj de su muñeca y cada vez su rostro se ensombrecía más. ¡Si hablara al menos! Su silencio era peor que todo lo que pudiera decir ¿Qué haría? Era capaz de cualquier cosa. La situación era torturadora para Hyoga.

-¿Qué va hacerme?-murmuro involuntariamente con los labios secos.

Ikki lo miró sin contestar durante un rato, como para prolongar la tortura que el pobre estaba sufriendo y una mirada cruel apareció en sus ojos.

-Eso depende de lo que le suceda a Shyru-contestó con lentitud.

-¿Shyru?-repitió estúpidamente el rubio. Había olvidado por completo al criado y todo cuanto ocurrió desde la mañana.

-Sí...Shyru-dijo seriamente-Parece que no has pensado en lo que ha podido ocurrirle.

Hyoga se incorporó con una expresión extrañeza.

-¿Qué ha podido sucederle?-preguntó sobresaltado.

El Fénix se dirigió a la entrada y señalo la oscuridad:

-Allá lejos, en el sudoeste, vive un Jefe llamado Máscara de la Muerte, su Tribu Death Mask y la mía han estado guerreando durante generaciones enteras. Hace poco supe que se atrevió a acercarse más que nunca. Me odia. El poder capturar a un criado mío, sería un gran placer para él-después de decir esto, abandonó la puerta y empezó a pasear por la pieza de nuevo.

El tono siniestro de su voz hizo comprender a Hyoga el peligro que corría el pelilargo. No era hombre Ikki de Fénix para alarmarse fácilmente por nada ni por nadie. Era evidente que estaba inquieto por la suerte de Shyru, y por el conocimiento que tenía de él comprendió que su ansiedad denotaba verdadero peligro.

-¿Qué le harían?-preguntó temblando con una mirada de horror.

Ikki se detuvo junto a él, lo miró con aire de curiosidad y la expresión de crueldad creció en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que te diga que le harían?-le pregunto con una intención y una sonrisa terribles. Hyoga lanzó un grito ahogado y se cubrió la cara con los brazos.

-¡OH, no lo diga! ¡No lo diga!-gimió, mientras Ikki tiraba la ceniza de su cigarrillo.

-¡Bah!-añadió desdeñosamente-Eres muy delicado.

Hyoga se sintió culpable. No le tenía ningún resentimiento a Shyru, por el contrario le era muy agradable. No volvió a pensar en él, cuando espanto el caballo, y le dejó desmontado tan lejos de la ladea. Le consideró entonces sólo como un carcelero, como el agente de su dueño.

La proximidad de ese jefe enemigo explicaba muchas cosas que no había comprendido: el evidente deseo de Shyru durante su paseo de no separarse más allá de cierta distancia; la actividad especial que notaba desde hacía algún tiempo entre los hombres de Ikki y la velocidad y el silencio que mantuvieron durante el galope de regreso.

Hyoga examinó pensativamente a Ikki. Sus pies no hacían ruido sobre las mullidas alfombras y andaba con el paso largo y gracioso que recordaba el andar de un animal salvaje. Su naciente amor deseaba desahogarse, mientras le miraba. ¡Si al menos se lo pudiera decir! ¡Si tuviera al menos el derecho de ir a él, de abrazarlo y borrar con sus besos las crueles líneas de su boca! Pero no lo tenía. Hyoga sólo era un esclavo, y como esclavo tenia que darlo todo y no pedir nada a cambio. Y cuando Ikki volviera a él, la alegría que sentiría en sus brazos sería una agonía, pues no era correspondido. Sus besos sin cariño lo quemarían y la vehemencia de su abrazo sería un sarcasmo. Pero ¿Ikki volvería otra vez con él? si algo le sucediera a Shyru, sabia que sería terriblemente castigado. ¿Pero qué castigo le reservaría? Pensaba tristemente si llegaría a matarlo y de qué manera; si sus largos dedos morenos, con su fuerza terrible, lo estrangularía. Automáticamente llevó las manos a la garganta. Ikki se detuvo cerca de él, para encender otro cigarrillo y Hyoga trato de reunir el valor para hablarle, cuando en la puerta apareció Shyru en persona.

-Mi señor...-balbuceo, y con los brazos extendidos hizo un gesto de súplica.

El Fénix alargó la mano y se apoyó afectuosamente en el hombro del pelilargo.

-¡Shyru! ¡Al fin amigo mío!-dijo despacio, pero era el tono de su voz como Hyoga no había oído antes. Por un momento los dos hombres se miraron y luego el Fénix se rió contento.

-¡Me alegra mucho tenerte de regreso!-murmuro.

-¡Si, yo también me alegro!-agregó Shyru suavemente, y luego sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, y se fijaron en Hyoga sin resentimiento en ellos, solo con ansiedad.

-El señor esta...-titubeó, pero el Fénix no le dejó proseguir.

-El señor esta completamente a salvo-dijo secamente y le empujó dulcemente hacia la salida, con unas palabras rápidas.

Luego que Shyru se retirara a su dormitorio, Ikki tardó mucho más que de costumbre en cerrar la puerta. Hyoga vacilaba. Estaba agotado y sus altas botas de montar le pesaban como plomo. Tenia miedo de retirarse y miedo de quedarse. Parecía que Ikki no se ocupaba del rubio. El regreso de Shyru mejoró grandemente su situación, pero todavía era necesario hacerse perdonar su tentativa de fuga, además había perdido a "Jango", uno de sus mejores caballos y forzoso sería explicar su pérdida.

Ikki se dirigió a la mesita de escribir y quitó la envoltura de un paquete de cápsulas para cargar su revólver. La pequeña operación parecía durar un siglo y Hyoga se estremecía a cada ruido. Si Ikki no hablaba, lo haría él; no podía soportarlo más.

-Lo siento por "Jango"-tartamudeo, y hasta a si mismo su voz le pareció ronca y extraña.

Ikki no contestó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, introduciendo el último cartucho en su encierro. Aquel gesto y su actitud, le exasperaron.

-Hubiera sido mejor que me hubiese matado a mí-dijo amargamente.

-Quizás. Tú podías haber sido sustituido pronto. Hay muchos hombres, mientras que "Jango" era casi único-respondió rápidamente. Hyoga se echó para atrás ante la brutalidad de su tono. Una triste sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

-Con todo, usted mató al caballo para recobrarme-dijo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible

-¡Tonto! ¿Tan poco me conoces? ¿Crees que yo dejó escapar lo que es mío? ¿Piensas que escapándote de mí, harás que te desee menos? ¡Por los dioses! Te habría encontrado aunque hubiese tenido que ir por todo el mundo. Lo que tengo lo guardo, hasta que me cansó de ello...y todavía no me he cansado de ti-se aproximó y lo miró apasionadamente, y por unos instantes su cara parecía la del diablo-¿Cómo te castigare?


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII.-**

-¡Tonto! ¿Tan poco me conoces? ¿Crees que yo dejó escapar lo que es mío? ¿Piensas que escapándote de mí, harás que te desee menos? ¡Por los dioses! Te habría encontrado aunque hubiese tenido que ir por todo el mundo. Lo que tengo lo guardo, hasta que me cansó de ello...y todavía no me he cansado de ti-se aproximó y lo miró apasionadamente, y por unos instantes su cara parecía la del diablo-¿Cómo te castigare?

Ikki noto el temblor que acometió al rubio y se rió, mientras Hyoga se echaba en sus brazos, tapándose la cara. Le forzó rudamente a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que odias más? ¿Mis besos? ¡Pues ahí van besos!-y con una risa irónica aplastó su boca contra la de Hyoga en un abrazo largo y sofocante.

En ese momento Ikki pensó en rasgarle su ropa, con movimientos bruscos, arrancándosela al rubio, sin importarle que en el proceso le hiciera daño. Quería marcarle el cuerpo, para que siempre recordara a quien pertenece, y luego tirarlo duramente en el diván, para poseerlo con violencia. Una y mil ideas crueles se presentaron en su cabeza para hacer pagar caro a ese hermoso cisne, su desobediencia y huida. Pero por alguna razón al mismo tiempo temía dañar a Hyoga. ¡Que absurdo! ¿El preocupándose? ¡Y todavía de ese maldito rubio desobediente!

Con un gruñido, termino el beso sofocante que había dado a Hyoga, el cual abría la boca buscando el aire que le faltaban urgentemente a sus pulmones. Se paro con el ceño molesto, para mirarlo fijamente.

El beso dejó a Hyoga sin aire, se sentía mareado, respiro hondamente, pero soltó un gritito cuando miro temerosamente a Ikki, solo para encontrarse con su mirada furiosa.

-¡Levántate!-le ordeno Ikki con voz helada.

Hyoga tembló ante la orden ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Con dificultad y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente por el miedo se levantó del diván. Sentía en todo su cuerpo, el miedo.

-¡Ven aquí!-volvió a ordenar. Con las piernas a punto de flaquear, Hyoga se acercó con paso calmó hasta estar frente a él.

El peliazul, se sentó en el diván, mirando sin apartar la vista del miedoso rubio. Le recorrió lentamente con la vista. ¡En verdad era bello! Ninguna criatura podría siquiera comparársele. Por un momento sintió que su entrepierna reaccionaba. ¡Si, bello! ¡¡Y únicamente suyo!! ¡¡¡Pero el estupido rubio aun no lo entendía!!! Entonces Ikki mostró a una sonrisa cruel.

Hyoga tembló visiblemente al ver el cambio en el rostro del Fénix. Sabia que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno, y rogó internamente a todos los dioses para que el peliazul se apiadara de él.

-¡Desvístete!-volvió a ordenar Ikki

Esta orden descolocó completamente al rubio, pero al asimilarla, su rostro se tiño de carmín. Nunca antes le había ordenado hacer eso. De hecho, Ikki se encargaba personalmente de arrebatarle toda la ropa, para luego...El rostro de Hyoga se sonrojo más y bajo la vista avergonzado.

-¡¡Te dije que te desvistieras!!-gruño el Fénix, haciendo dar un respingo al rubio.

-Yo...yo…-trató de replicar el rubio en voz bajita.

-¡¡¿Quieres que mi furia aumente, verdad?!!-gritó con enojo.

Un escalofrío, recorrió toda la espalda de Hyoga, quien negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. Con manos temblorosas, se fue sacando primero las botas de montar, que le pesaban como plomo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse librado de ellas, se ocupo también de las medias, luego volvió a erguirse, para quitarse la chaqueta y luego camisa. Ikki lo miraba atentamente, se notaba que era la primera vez que Hyoga hacia esto, por la lentitud de sus movimientos, pero el maldito rubio no se daba cuenta de lo sexy que se veía. Cuando la camisa resbalo de sus hombros para caer al suelo, Ikki tuvo que reprimir un gemido, al ver la sensualidad del acto. Esa camisa parecía estar acariciando la suave piel de Hyoga, mientras caía y el ver ahora ese torso perfecto completamente desnudo, hizo palpitar de nuevo su hombría. ¡¡Maldito rubio!! ¡¡¡Despertaba su deseo tan solo con mirarlo!!!

-¡Continua!-ordenó al ver que el rubio se había detenido.

Hyoga lo miró al oír su voz ronca y volvió a temblar al notar la lujuria en los ojos de Ikki. Tragando saliva sus dedos bajaron hasta el cinturón y luego a los botones del pantalón. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, se quito esa prenda dejando ver sus esculpidas piernas, quedándose solo en ropa interior.

-¡Todo!-volvió a ordenar el Fénix, sin perder detalle de ese maravilloso cuerpo.

Hyoga dudaba que su rostro pudiera estar más rojo, pero no le quedaba de otra, que obedecer. Con lentitud, fue quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa, para quedar completamente desnudo frente al Fénix. Su pudor le obligo a tratar de cubrirse con sus manos.

Ikki rió al ver aquello, era algo muy infantil en su opinión; él lo había visto innumerables veces desnudo, pero aún así, Nunca se cansaría de contemplarlo.

-¡Ahora, desvísteme!-ordenó el Fénix, y Hyoga sudo frío, mientras sentía su respiración acelerarse. Hace a tan pocas horas, había descubierto su amor por el hombre delante suyo, pero aunque en verdad deseaba que lo tomara, algo dentro suyo, le dijo que esta vez no seria de manera agradable, al final el Fénix, le estaba obligando a hacer todo esto porque quería castigarlo. Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¡Al menos Ikki quería otra vez estar con él! Ese era uno de sus peores temores. Que el Fénix no lo deseara más. Pero aunque sabia que su toque seria una tortura, ya no le importaba. Haría lo que fuera por él.

Con pasos vacilantes, se fue acercando al Fénix, tenia miedo, pero no de lo que pudiera hacerle, al fin de cuentas, esta sorprendente apacibilidad del Fénix, era una buena señal. Tenía miedo de que Ikki lo rechazara. ¿Que tal si hacia algo mal, y después nunca más lo dejaría estar a su lado?

Con cuidado Hyoga acercó sus finas manos hasta el cuerpo del Fénix, temblando fue quitándole la ropa, rozando inconcientemente esa morena piel. Mientras hacia su tarea, evito mirar los ojos del peliazul, quien lo devoraba con la mirada. Cuando no hubo mas ropa en la parte superior, Hyoga se arrodillo en la alfombra para quitarle los zapatos y se quedo estático, sin saber si continuar a no.

En respuesta, Ikki se levantó y con un movimiento le indicó a Hyoga que continuara. Hyoga trago en seco, pero obedeció. Guió sus manos temblorosas al pantalón del peliazul, que quedaba frente a su cara. Cerrando los ojos, le quito el resto de la ropa, incluyendo la ropa interior. Ikki se encargo de terminar de quitarse esa estorbosa ropa y patearla lejos. Se dio cuenta que Hyoga mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero sonrió al ver la posición perfecta en la que estaba.

-¡Mételo en tu boca!-dijo con voz cargada de lujuria.

Hyoga abrió los ojos, mirándolo sorprendido y con miedo, directo a los ojos, pero el brillo de enojo que brillaba todavía en los ojos de Ikki, le obligaron a bajar la vista y encontrarse de frente con la prominente hombría del Fénix.

Era la primera vez que lo observaba. ¡Jamás pensó que fuera tan grande! En las ocasiones que el Fénix lo tomaba, siempre evitaba mirarlo, solo lo sentía, cuando entraba en su cuerpo.

El color en sus mejillas y la inseguridad atacaron nuevamente al rubio, quien no sabia que hacer. Le habían dado una orden, pero por más que deseaba acatarla, no sabia como.

De repente sintió como Ikki jalaba su cabello bruscamente, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor, que fue bien aprovechado por el Fénix, quien enterró su hombría en la boca de Hyoga.

Al principio el rubio pensó que se ahogaría por el tamaño que tenía, trato de apartarlo un momento solo para poder respirar, pero en cuanto lo intento, un fuerte jalón a su cabello, le dieron a entender que no debía hacerlo. Trato de acostumbrarse, mientras Ikki movía su miembro frenéticamente dentro de la boca del rubio jadeando de placer, no tardo mucho en vaciarse sin salir de la boca de Hyoga, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si el rubio se atragantaba, quería que llevara su esencia en todo su cuerpo. Hyoga cayó en la alfombra, en cuanto Ikki lo soltó. Tocía fuertemente tratando de recuperar algo de aire. Se había tragado una buena parte del semen del Fénix, y aunque el sabor no era del todo desagradable, la cantidad fue demasiado para él.

De pronto sintió como el peliazul le jalaba del brazo obligándolo a levantarse, a pesar de que aun no se recuperaba. Entonces sintió su espalda tocar duramente la pared. Ikki lo había arrinconado contra la pared y su cuerpo se apretó salvajemente contra el suyo.

-¿Con qué pensabas escaparte no?-dijo Ikki con rabia, mientras recorría su cuerpo con saña. Hyoga gimió de placer y dolor al sentir como sus manos pasaban por su cuerpo.

Sintió como sus tetillas era mordidas con algo más de brusquedad, para luego ser lamidas de manera desesperada. Su cuello pronto fue atacado por una boca voraz, que termino con varias marcas tan profundas que algunas comenzaron a sangrar, haciendo gemir de dolor al rubio.

-Eso es para que recuerdes a quien perteneces-dijo en tono posesivo, mientras lamía con lujuria la sangre y buscaba con su hombría la entrada del rubio.

Hyoga tembló al ver el comportamiento del Fénix. ¡En verdad estaba molesto! Otra vez sintió ese pánico apoderarse de él, cuando sintió que rozaba su entrada. A pesar de que hace tiempo no lo sentía, ya que Ikki prácticamente lo había obligado a disfrutar de sus penetraciones, que en su mayoría eran exquisitas. Pero ahora sabía que estaba siendo castigado, que ahora seria diferente.

-Por favor...ya basta...por favor-rogaba el rubio, con las manos apoyadas en el torso del peliazul, tratando de apartarlo.

-¡¿Tanto te molesta que te toque?!-exclamó Ikki con furia-¿Creíste que te librarías de mi, huyendo?-dijo mientras apretaba más su agarre al cuerpo del rubio, quien sentía que sus huesos se partirían en cualquier momento.

-¿Acaso pensabas que no te encontraría? ¿O es qué acaso pensabas en volver con tu amante?-dijo en tono furioso y celoso.

-No, yo...-trato de hablar Hyoga, pero fue interrumpido por un beso cruel y violento de parte de Ikki, el cual terminó de romperle un labio, del que brotó abundante sangre.

-¡ERES MIO! ¡ME PERTENECES! ¡ME PERTENECES SOLO A MI!-dijo al momento de penetrarlo fuertemente, sin preparación, y sin consentimiento. Hyoga grito de dolor con fuerza. Era la primera vez que no le preparaba, incluso la primera vez que lo había tomado, se había encargado de hacerlo. El dolor que sentía no tenia comparación, sentía que lo estaba partiendo en dos y por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse. Comenzó a llorar, mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Ikki y sus mechones rubios se pegaban a su rostro de marfil. Sentía el vaivén violento de las embestidas y a pesar de todo el dolor, también algo de placer.

Ikki se movía con brusquedad, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba el miembro del rubio y con la boca besaba su cuello. ¡Lo estaba castigando! Ese hermoso Cisne, debía aprender quien era su dueño y que cualquier intento de huida, solo le traería problemas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de él, lo encontraba Máscara de la Muerte? Entró con más furia en su interior, haciéndole soltar un sollozo. ¡¡Debía aprender, así fuera de la peor manera!! El solo hecho de pensar en su Cisne con el maldito de Máscara de la Muerte, le hacia rugir de rabia. Una embestida mucho más brusca, fue el detonante para derramarse en su interior, mientras que con un grito de desesperación, Hyoga hacia lo mismo en la mano del peliazul.

Ikki salio de su interior sin delicadeza alguna y lo soltó de repente. Hyoga se resbalo por la pared, hasta quedar en el suelo, mientras de su pequeña entrada salía un hilo de sangre. El Fénix, se dio cuenta que su miembro tenia vestigios de sangre y semen. ¡Quizá había exagerado!

Ikki tomó a Hyoga mientras vacilaba y lo levanto entre sus brazos. La cabeza rubia cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro y su rostro cambio al ver que temblaba y sollozaba. Lo llevo al dormitorio, para dejarlo en la cama, vacilando sus manos al soltarlo. Estuvo algunos segundos mirando aquella figura tan deseada, desvaneciendo la furia de su rostro.

-Ten cuidado de no despertar otra vez el diablo que llevo dentro, mi bello Cisne-dijo Ikki antes de salir de la habitación.

Solo. Hyoga volvió la cara a la almohada, lanzando un quejido de angustia. Antes cuando se dio cuenta que amaba al Fénix, se sentía feliz, pero ahora sabia que sin su amor, no podría serlo. Había probado la amargura de sus besos y caricias sin amor y sabía que ahora vendría una amargura peor y se estremeció al pensar en lo que seria su vida con él.

-¡Te amo Ikki! ¡A pesar de todo te amo!-dijo apasionadamente-¡Y no me importa nada, con tal de estar a tu lado!

Hyoga al fin conocía el amor.

**De acuerdo, soy una sádica por hacerle eso al pobre Hyoga, pero para seguir la historia tenia que hacerlo. Espero me disculpen. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, soy Kristal de iris. Aquí me tienen para traerles nuevos capítulos. Algunas personas me han preguntado si anteriormente publique esta historia y la respuesta es SI. Lo publique en la pagina de Saint Seiya Yaoi, (pero dicha pagina desapareció) y en Amor Yaoi (Pero también hubo fallas y tuve que volver a inscribirme con el seudónimo de krisiris). Ahora estoy volviéndolo a publicar con varias partes re-editadas (un ejemplo es la canción de este capitulo) y con la intención de terminar la historia. Así que aquellos que hayan leído la historia anteriormente se darán cuenta de unos cuantos cambios y si tienen paciencia, podrán leer el resto de la historia y saber como acaba.**

**CAPITULO XIV.-**

Hyoga estaba sentado en el diván tomando el desayuno, sosteniendo la taza de café con una mano y su dorada cabeza inclinada en una revista abierta sobre las rodillas. Era una revista de fecha reciente, dejada hacia unos días por uno de los comerciantes que hacia negocios con el Fénix.

Hyoga leía ansiosamente. Tener algo nuevo que leer era para él delicioso. Acabó apuradamente el café y encendiendo un cigarrillo se recostó con un suspiro de satisfacción, continuando la lectura de la revista.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde su fracasada fuga, que había terminado con la muerte del hermoso "Jango", y de manera tan imprevista para él. Tres semanas de felicidad, mezcladas con doloroso sufrimiento; la alegría de estar con el hombre amado era mitigada por el deseo apasionado de alcanzar su cariño. Hasta los objetos y las personas que lo rodeaban, dejaron de incomodarle y al contrario le agradaban cada vez más.

Desde la noche en que Ikki le recobró triunfalmente, se había mostrado amable con él, más amable de lo que jamás estuvo. Nunca volvió a hablar sobre su fuga ni a la muerte del caballo que tanto apreciaba; en esto se había mostrado generoso. Pero aparte de la bondad no hubo otra cosa. La pasión que aparecía a menudo en sus ojos no era el amor que Hyoga deseaba, era solo el deseo que su belleza y su manera de ser diferente a la de otros hombres que pasaron por sus brazos, despertaba en el Fénix.

El recuerdo perdurable de esos otros hombres, le producía una constante vergüenza menos fuerte que su ardiente amor, y unos celos salvajes le torturaban con dudas y temores cada vez que en su imaginación recorría el pasado de Ikki, cuando no era Hyoga el que gozaba de sus besos y abrazos. Procuro no recordar más el pasado porque le dejaban una herida abierta que no cicatrizaba. Sabía que era un tonto al suponer que un hombre fuerte y viril como Ikki practicara la abstinencia. Y tenía miedo al futuro. Hyoga le quería para él solo, quería su amor entero. Le amaba tan apasionadamente y tan absolutamente que no veía nada después de él. El era todo su mundo. Pero Hyoga aprendió a ocultar su amor y a entregarse con indiferencia a sus caricias, ya que las palabras que le dijo una vez las tenia continuamente en el pensamiento: "Si me amaras me cansaría de ti, y tendría que dejarte marchar". Y por eso escondía su amor dentro de su corazón. Era difícil recordar que tenía que demostrar desagrado cuando anhelaba entregarse sin reservas.

_Ya no quiero pelear más_

_Estoy muy triste por no poderte amar_

_Desesperado fui a buscar_

_Las revistas que te gusta comprar_

_Y descubrí algo fatal_

_Y no lo puedo ni lo quiero evitar_

_Y no eres tú, ni soy yo_

_Son los planetas que nos dicen que no_

_No falta amor, ni pasión_

_Es el zodiaco, nos separa a los dos_

_Dicen, que tú eres de agua_

_Y yo soy de fuego_

_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo_

_Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí_

_Quiero, hacer del universo un infierno_

_Para que nunca más nos de miedo_

_Lo que el zodiaco dice de ti, y de mí_

Tiro la colilla del cigarrillo dentro de la taza vacía, volvió una hoja y mientras lo hacia levanto la vista de repente y la revista cayo al suelo.

_Sagitario corazón de metal_

_Piscis quiere siempre ir al mar_

_Leo del reven no lo puedes sacar_

_Géminis Virgo son sexuales no más;_

_Aries y Tauro no les gusta el break dance_

_Pero Escorpión siempre quiere rockear_

_Cáncer zafo no lo quiero nombrar_

_Acuario son raros, pero es lo que hay_

_Capricornio egoísta total_

_Libra me encanta me podría casar_

_Ya consulte, tu carta astral_

_Y No tienes nada que me pueda gustar_

_Y no eres tú, ni soy yo_

_Son los planetas que nos dicen que no_

_No falta amor, ni pasión_

_Es el zodiaco que nos separa a los dos_

Cerca de la casa una voz baja y vibrante de barítono cantaba una canción. Hyoga se quedo sentado, atento, con ojos de extrañeza. La voz se acercaba y entró Ikki cantando aún y se aproximo a Hyoga, sentándose a su lado.

_Dicen, que tú eres de agua_

_Y yo soy de fuego_

_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo_

_Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí_

_Quiero, hacer del universo un infierno_

_Para que nunca más nos de miedo_

_Lo que el zodiaco dice de ti y de mí_

_Dicen que soy de Marte_

_Y tú eres de Venus_

_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo_

_Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí._

Cuando termino de cantar, la más intensa pasión llameaba entonces en sus ojos. Estrecho ardientemente a Hyoga, como si su delicado cuerpo hubiera despertado el deseo dormido dentro de si. Hyoga lucho contra la presión de su abrazo separando la cabeza.

-¿Siempre frío?-dijo Ikki-Bésame, témpano de hielo.

Era lo que Hyoga más deseaba, y le dolía el corazón por tener que perseverar en sus esfuerzos para resistirle. Le dominaba un deseo loco de decirle que le amaba, de acabar de una vez para siempre con sus dudas y temores, que tanto le mortificaban, sin temer el resultado. Pero la chispa de esperanza que alimentaba su corazón le dio el valor e hizo retroceder las palabras apasionadas que iba a proferir, poniendo ojos indiferentes y un mohín de disgusto en sus labios.

Las cejas de Ikki se juntaron poco a poco.

-¿Sigues desobedeciéndome? Dijiste que me obedecerías. Creí que tu palabra...

Hyoga le interrumpió con un rápido gesto, y volviendo su cara a la de él, por primera vez le besó voluntariamente, rozando su curtida mejilla ligeramente con fríos labios.

Ikki rió desdeñosamente.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿El sol ardiente de esta isla no te ha enseñado más que eso? ¿Tan poco has aprendido de mí? ¿O es que hay algún sujeto en tu país que tiene el poder de transformarte de estatua en hombre?-agrego con enojo.

Hyoga se retorció las manos dolorosamente al oír sus palabras.

-No, no hay ninguno-murmuró-pero...

-Sería mejor que te gustara-dijo Ikki-Estoy cansado de tener un témpano de hielo en mis brazos.

Y sujetándole la cabeza con sus poderosas manos, cubrió su rostro de fieros y calidos besos.

Por primera vez, Hyoga se le entregó enteramente tomándose de él con pasión y devolviéndole beso por beso con absoluto abandono, sin resistencia.

Ikki sintió que su entrepierna le dolía, y es que el sentir los besos de su cisne, le estaban haciendo perder el control. Sin perder tiempo levanto a Hyoga y lo llevo al dormitorio, este a su vez rodeo con sus brazos a su Fénix y se dejo llevar sin poner resistencia, de hecho se puso a besar y lamer el apetecible cuello del peliazul, sintiendo el como este prácticamente lo lanzaba hacia la cama para posesionarse encima suyo. Hyoga se dejo hacer, acariciando los sedosos cabellos de su amor, mientras este volvía a morder y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras lo desnudaba rápidamente.

Ikki lamió con salvajismo su estilizado cuello, para luego ir bajando dando lametazos, mordidas y besos. Se detuvo para saborear sus pezones con verdadera hambre, luego sin dejar de acariciarlo con ambas manos, llego a su ombligo, en el que metió su lengua causándole cosquillas, haciéndole soltar a Hyoga una risita.

Ikki se detuvo un momento en su tarea, para mirarlo fijamente. ¡En verdad era bello! ¡Y le pertenecía solo a él! Hyoga también se quedo observándolo fijamente, solo para encontrar en él, la misma pasión y deseo de siempre. Esto no le gusto. El quería más, mucho más y se dio cuenta que debía comenzar a actuar, a luchar por el amor del Fénix. Con ese pensamiento, inesperadamente Hyoga, con un rápido movimiento, cambio posiciones. Ikki lo miro confundido, en todo ese tiempo el siempre iba arriba, estaba por protestar cuando Hyoga mordió con suavidad uno de sus pezones, haciéndole soltar un gemido. Luego sin perder tiempo hizo lo mismo con su gemelo, recibiendo en compensación otro gemido. Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, con suaves y sentidas caricias fue bajando por ese pecho tan masculino, delineando cada contorno con esmero. Luego se inclino un poco para besar mansamente a su amado. Pero Ikki reacciono justo cuando Hyoga ya retiraba el contacto de sus labios, jalándolo para después besarlo con salvajismo, con posesión, saboreando esa boca tan embriagante. Mientras su otra mano tocaba con lujuria sus glúteos, buscando con ansia ese estrecho pasaje. Hyoga soltó un fuerte gemido, cuando un impertinente dedo ingreso en su interior, como respuesta fue él esta vez, quien volvió a besar apasionadamente al peliazul. Cuando terminaron de besarse, Hyoga le sonrió pícaramente, volviendo a bajar por ese cuerpo de acero, lamiendo su pecho, su abdomen y dejando besos a su paso se acercó a su hombría sintiéndose feliz cuando por fin con cierta timidez pudo probarlo.

Ikki miraba atentamente lo que su travieso Cisne hacia, y no pudo evitar una sacudida en todo su cuerpo, cuando Hyoga lamió la extensión de su miembro. Desde aquella nefasta ocasión, Hyoga nunca más fue obligado a ello, pero el rubio siempre se pregunto como seria probarlo sin ser una tortura y por su propia voluntad. Para su alegría se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, abrió de nuevo su boca y con ansias, empezó a lamer, subiendo y bajando por el delicioso miembro. Quería que el peliazul gozara al máximo. Y parecía que sus esfuerzos no eran en vano. Ikki no paraba de gemir sonoramente a cada toque en esa sensible zona, sentía como faltaba poco para que termine, pero no deseaba hacerlo sin antes sentir esa estrechez que lo volvía loco, por eso con un suave jalón, hizo que Hyoga dejara de lamer, chupar y degustar esa deliciosa hombría, mostrándole este un gesto de molestia por su interrupción en algo que le estaba empezando a agradar mucho, pero su expresión cambio a una alegre, cuando comprendió lo que su amado Fénix quería. Sin más se acomodo encima de ese pedazo endurecido y se dejo caer encima de ella. Como era la primera vez que hacia esto por si mismo, decidió hacerlo con calma, introduciéndoselo de a poco, tratando de acostumbrarse al dolor e incomodidad que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía evitar estremecerse y aferrarse a los fuertes brazos que le sujetaban. Mientras tanto Ikki, loco de placer, utilizaba todo su autocontrol para no meterlo todo de una vez, para ello clavaba inconcientemente sus uñas en la delicada piel del rubio.

Al fin Hyoga sintió que solo le faltaba una parte, así que tomando una fuerte respiración se introdujo lo que faltaba, soltando un gemido de dolor. Se dejo caer sobre el pecho del peliazul que por instinto lo abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo, ya que la poca cordura que le quedaba en medio del placer, sabia que su Cisne estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por complacerlo, lo que le hizo sentir contento y si, su dueño. Le encantaba saber que el rubio ya se daba cuenta a quien pertenecía y su ego subió mas al saber que después de todo este tiempo al fin había logrado domesticarlo. Ikki acaricio la piel suave de la espalda, para luego seguir con sus muslos, piernas y su cadera, deteniéndose en este lugar para apretar con lujuria sus redondeados glúteos, haciendo que el rubio soltara un erótico gemido y arqueara su espalda por puro placer. Ante esto Ikki salio un poco de esa preciosa cavidad para volver a introducirse nuevamente, obteniendo un nuevo gemido del rubio, quien volvió a sujetarse fuertemente de sus brazos. Ikki sonrió y comenzó a moverse, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas, las cuales al principio fueron suaves, tratando de que Hyoga se acostumbrara a ellas, obteniendo en respuesta jadeos y gemidos, junto a un delicioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta el extremo de que el rubio no sabía cuando entraba o salía de su interior. Hyoga tan solo cerró los ojos y se concentro en disfrutar este pequeño momento de felicidad que experimentaba, sintiéndose importante porque su amado Fénix lo estaba poseyendo. Se decía internamente que lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento era "el amor" y no simple sexo. Grito de puro gozo cuando el Fénix comenzó a masturbar su olvidada hombría como recompensa a su obediencia. Hyoga supo que no aguantaría, así que reclamó un nuevo beso del peliazul para sumirse segundos después en un orgasmo majestuoso, manchando sus abdómenes. Seguido por el Fénix, el cual se derramo en su interior, proclamándolo nuevamente suyo.

Hyoga completamente agotado y sudoroso se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el peliazul, tratando de normalizar su respiración, sintiendo como el pecho de su amado subía y bajaba haciendo lo mismo. Cuando ambos lo consiguieron, Ikki volvió a revertir posiciones, aun sin salir de su Cisne, quedando encima de este. Hyoga lo miro fijamente y se encontró con la sonrisa triunfadora del Fénix.

-Me alegra que ya sepas a quien perteneces-dijo antes de volver a lamer su cuello.

Hyoga no contesto, pero en el fondo sabía que así era. Después de degustar un poco mas la delicia de su piel y disfrutar un poco mas de su interior, salio de él, pero aun así no dejo de acariciarlo y besarlo con renovada pasión, siendo correspondido de igual manera. Por fin Ikki lo soltó jadeante y sin aliento, y se levantó, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

-Te me subes a la cabeza Hyoga-dijo riendo, pero como medio enfadado consigo mismo, y encogiéndose de hombros se levanto del lecho y comenzó a vestirse.

El rubio lo miro extrañado. ¿Qué podría significar? ¿Es que acaso tenía alguna esperanza de obtener su amor? ¿O, es que únicamente quería su amor para satisfacer su temperamento ardiente? Se sonrojó de vergüenza. Conocía el temperamento soberbio que se escondía bajo su exterior impasible, y conocía cómo se dominaba a sí mismo; sabía también que el esfuerzo que se imponía estaba expuesto a fallar por cualquier circunstancia inesperada. No era fácil gobernar a su séquito feroz, y Hyoga adivinaba que el reposo que Ikki buscaba en la intimidad de su propia casa, era más importante para él, de lo que él mismo pensaba. El odio y hostilidad con que Hyoga le repelió, le excitaron y divirtieron, pero a veces también le habían encolerizado.

Debía tener momentos en que necesitara un agradable compañero, mejor que un prisionero. Sería difícil anticiparse a su buen o mal humor, y comportarse de acuerdo con ellos. Volvió a suspirar profundamente.

-¡Si pudiera al menos hacer que se sintiera feliz!-se dijo Hyoga, mientras recogía su ropa y se vestía con el ceño fruncido.

Ikki mientras tanto había terminado de vestirse y se dirigió a un baúl donde guardaba varias armas bajo llave. Abriéndolo, sacó un revólver y empezó a limpiarlo, tarareando de nuevo la anterior canción. Cuando Hyoga termino de arreglarse, de improviso se arrodilló sobre la cama.

-¿Por que canta, mi señor?-Hyoga pregunto cayendo inconciente en la fórmula que usaba Shyru, al dirigirse a él desde hacia algún tiempo; resultaba grosero no darle ningún nombre y él evitaba usar el propio; y el título le parecía muy acertado.

Ikki lo miró, dejando su trabajo, y recogiendo los varios objetos los llevó a la cama.

-Enciéndeme un cigarrillo mi "Cisne", tengo las manos ocupadas-le replicó, mientras seguía puliendo la brillante arma. Hyoga le complació con una sonrisa.

-No ha respondido mi pregunta-añadió

-¡Vaya pero que curioso estas! Canto porque estoy contento. Porque vendrá mi amigo

-¿Su amigo?

-Si, ¡Por los dioses! El mejor amigo que jamás hombre tuvo. Es casi como mi hermano-miro a Hyoga con una sonrisa-Shun de Andrómeda.

**La letra de la canción es "Zodiaco" de Moderatto, la cual me gusta mucho y es lo suficientemente alegre como para que un personaje como Ikki se anime a cantarlo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV.-**

-¿Su amigo?

-Si, ¡Por los dioses! El mejor amigo que jamás hombre tuvo. Es casi como mi hermano-miro a Hyoga con una sonrisa-Shun de Andrómeda.

Hyoga de inmediato dirigió una mirada a la otra habitación donde estaba la librería con un movimiento de cabeza y el peliazul entendiendo, asintió.

-¿Viene a…aquí?-inquirió, y el desaliento que sintió hizo eco en su voz.

Ikki se puso serio al oír su tono.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-dijo altanero.

-No, nada-murmuro el rubio sentándose entre los almohadones, luego de recoger un cepillo que se encontraba en el tocador. La llegada de un extraño, de alguien fuera de la isla, era una sorpresa; pero notó que los ojos de Ikki estaban fijos en él, y decidió no mostrar ninguna emoción en su presencia.

-¿A que hora estará listo para salir a caballo?-pregunto con indiferencia, con un bostezo simulado, y arreglándose el cabello con el cepillo.

-No puedo ir contigo hoy. Voy a recibir a Shun. Su correo llegó hace solamente una hora. Hace años que no le he visto.

Hyoga dejo la cama y se dirigió a la ventana del dormitorio. Desde ahí pudo apreciar como un destacamento estaba esperando al huésped y cerca de la casa piafaba impaciente "Arles" el indómito, queriendo morder, nervioso, en manos de los palafreneros. Hyoga miro con desagrado las orejas caídas y los ojos redondos del hermoso y maligno animal. Le hubiera montado sin temor si el Fénix se lo hubiera permitido, pero estaba inquieto por el peliazul, cada vez que montaba el resabiado animal. Nadie más que Ikki podía dominarlo, y aunque el rubio sabia que tenia perfecto dominio del caballo, nunca dejaba de preocuparle, cosa que el Hyoga de antes jamás hubiera podido experimentar y hoy deseaba que hubiese sido cualquier otro caballo menos "Arles", el preferido para la excursión.

Con estos pensamientos, dirigiéndose a su amado le dijo lentamente:

-Me duele la cabeza de estar aquí dentro todo el día ¿Puede acompañarme Shyru?-preguntó con indiferencia, mirando a todas partes menos a él.

Ikki no le había permitido que saliera a caballo con otro que no fuera él, desde su intento de fuga y a sus tentativas de reanudar los paseos con el criado chino, le contestaba invariablemente en sentido negativo. Ahora vacilaba y el rubio temió que se lo negara también.

-Por favor, mi señor-susurró humildemente

Ikki lo miro un momento con su barbilla más pronunciada que nunca.

-¿Vas a escaparte otra vez?-pregunto secamente.

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas, y volvió la cabeza para ocultarlas.

-No, no pienso escaparme otra vez-dijo muy quedo.

-Muy bien, se lo diré a Shyru. Estará muy contento. El buen Shyru es tu esclavo a pesar de la treta que le hiciste.

La sonrisa irónica volvió a los labios del Fénix, mientras le levantaba la cabeza con su gesto habitual. Luego le entregó el revolver que estuvo limpiando, con inusitada seriedad.

-Quiero que lleves siempre esto, cuando montes a caballo. Mascara de la Muerte esta aún por estos alrededores.

Hyoga miró el revolver desconcertado.

-Pero…-tartamudeó.

Sabía lo que su Cisne quería decir y le beso ligeramente.

-Confío en ti-dijo en voz baja, y salió.

Hyoga le siguió hasta la puerta principal con el revolver en una mano y le vio montar y alejarse. Era un jinete admirable, y sus ojos brillaban mientras lo seguían. Volvió a entrar a la casa y enfundó el revolver y tomando de la librería la novela de Shun de Andrómeda, que se coloco bajo el brazo, se fue a la habitación. Se echó sobre la cama para tratar de descubrir el retrato del autor por la lectura de la obra que había escrito.

Le odiaba por adelantado; estaba celoso de él y de su llegada por la repentina demostración de ternura de Ikki. Estaba seguro que el Fénix podría llegar a amarle, si no sobreviniese una influencia exterior, que interrumpiera la vida habitual que tan íntimamente ligaba la existencia de Hyoga a la de Ikki. Los otros amoríos a que el peliazul se refería tan ligeramente sólo fueron amores pasajeros, no un amor de pasión como el que Fénix sentía por él. El maldito Andrómeda venía a interrumpirlo todo. En un arranque de cólera tiró el libro de Shun al extremo del cuarto y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos. ¡Como si lo viese! ¡Debía ser el tal un tipo odioso, un egoísta presumido!

Hyoga había conocido a varios literatos y ya lo estaba viendo. Sus libros indudablemente estaban bien escritos. Tanto peor; eso lo habría hecho jactancioso. Se sintió un poco mejor al recordar que el peliazul le había dicho que lo quería como su hermano, así que no había problema con que lo viera como algo más. Pero entonces pensó en otra posibilidad: la novela revelaba un temperamento apasionado y ardiente que amenazaba complicar la situación si, como era muy probable, ese tal Shun llegaba a enamorarse de él. Hyoga temblaba al pensarlo. Y era evidente que Andrómeda tendría que verlo; el Fénix no había dado órdenes contrarias a ello. No como cuando venia algún comerciante de afuera a hacer negocios con el peliazul, demostrando claramente que nadie debía verlo, debido a lo cual el rubio experimento por primera vez la impresión de hallarse recluido.

Las emociones de la mañana, resumidas por la fogosidad de Ikki y el delicioso encuentro de sus cuerpos; la negativa del Fénix de acompañarle en su acostumbrado paseo, el desaliento producido por la inesperada visita, todo se combinaba para turbar a Hyoga poderosamente. Acabo por quedar dormido y durmió profundamente durante unas horas. Kiki le despertó tocándole tímidamente el brazo y anunciándole el almuerzo, y Hyoga se sentó sobre la cama frotándose los ojos. Miró un momento al niño sin comprenderlo, y luego le indicó imperiosamente que se fuera y se sepultó de nuevo su cabeza en los almohadones. ¡Almorzar, cuando sentía destrozarse su corazón!

Preocupado por el encargo de su amo, al que respetaba con temor, Kiki permanecía junto a Hyoga con tímida insistencia, hasta que éste se levantó furiosamente y le dijo que se fuera, en un tono que nunca había empleado con el pequeño sirviente. Kiki huyó precipitadamente, y ya bien despierto, Hyoga se sentó de nuevo y con los codos sobre las rodillas apoyó su dolorida cabeza cobre sus manos. Se sentía aturdido, confuso, y tenía seca la boca. Se levantó perezosamente y dirigiéndose al tocador, frente al espejo estudió su rostro detenidamente. Frunció el entrecejo al verse. Nunca había estado orgulloso de su belleza y le parecía una cosa sin importancia y ahora, que creía haber fracasado en su ideal de alcanzar el amor de Ikki de Fénix, casi la odiaba. Entró en el baño y se metió la cabeza en el agua fría. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, el asustado Kiki estaba colocando una bandejita sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

-El señor Shyru-murmuro casi llorando.

Hyoga miró al niño y se dio cuenta que había sido injusto con el pequeño pelirrojo, así que como un pequeño gesto acaricio su cabeza, haciendo que este lo mirara sorprendido y sonriera. Luego miró la bandeja arreglada con el cuidado peculiar de Shyru, y luego el reloj de sobremesa, dándose cuenta que se había retrasado una hora y que sentía extremado apetito. Le llamo la atención un pedacito de papel que estaba en la bandeja, y tomándole leyó en la clara letra de Shyru:

-¿A qué hora desea el señor dar el paseo a caballo?

Evidentemente el criado no tenía intención de variar el programa fijado para la tarde. Sonrió mientras añadía un número al final del papel y mandó salir a Kiki con la bandeja y el papelito, dándole una nueva caricia a la cabecita pelirroja del niño que sonrió más ampliamente. Luego recogió el libro del vizconde de Andrómeda que había arrojado al suelo probando de leerlo serenamente.

Las letras de la dedicatoria mostraban a un hombre inteligente. Volvió las páginas leyendo algunos paisajes sueltos, olvidándose finalmente al autor, enfrascándose en la lectura. Era una maravillosa narración de la fidelidad y el amor de un hombre, y Hyoga lo dejó por último con un amargo suspiro. Las cosas sucedían así en los libros. La vida real era muy distinta.

Recorrió la habitación con sus apenados ojos, deteniéndose en la almohada donde sus cabezas descansaban todas las noches. Se detuvo y la besó con la respiración un poco acelerada.

-¡Ikki! ¡Oh, mi amor!-murmuro con vehemencia.

* * *

-¡Señor!-grito un sirviente, entrando sin tocar a la habitación, recibiendo como respuesta un florero estrellado cerca de su cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!!!! ¡¡¡¡ME ESTAS INTERRUMPIENDO!!!!-gritó enojado Máscara de la Muerte

Solo entonces el sirviente se dio cuenta de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba su jefe, ya que este estaba penetrando furiosamente a un complaciente Shura, que ahora también lo asesinaba con la mirada por la interrupción.

-Lo...lo lamento-tartamudeo el sirviente temiendo por su vida-Pero uno de nuestros espías nos acaba de avisar que el Fénix se dirige al puerto para recibir una visita.

-Así que al fin decidió salir-sonrió el jefe de la Tribu Death Mask-¡Lárgate y avisa a todos que se preparen para la emboscada!

El sirviente no espero más y salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras tanto Máscara de la Muerte volvía a embestir bestialmente a Shura, quien gemía de placer, un placer masoquista que había aprendido en todos los encuentros con su jefe. Al fin ambos llegaron al clímax y Shura sintió como su jefe salía de su interior para echarse a su lado.

-Quiero que te encargues de traerme la cabeza del Fénix-le ordeno a su amante, después de recuperar la respiración. Shura lo miro interrogante unos segundos, hasta que vio la sonrisa retorcida que le dedicaba-Si lo haces, dejare que compartas mi cama permanentemente.

Los ojos de Shura brillaron al escuchar esas palabras, ese era el aliciente que necesita para recuperar sus fuerzas y renovar su odio hacia el jefe de la otra Tribu. Al fin disfrutaría del poder que tanto deseaba.

-¡Nada me detendrá, lo juro!-dijo antes de levantarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba dolorido por el encuentro que hace solo unos instantes había tenido. Se vistió con rapidez, mientras más rápido terminara con el Fénix, más rápido obtendría lo que quería. En tanto Máscara de la Muerte lo miraba con su misma sonrisa. Si Shura lo conseguía, al fin seria el dueño de toda la Isla, pero si no...Se echo a reír con cinismo, siempre podía encontrar otro amante, además que todavía no se había cansado de Afrodita, el peliceleste todavía sabia como ponerlo caliente.

-El Fénix morirá hoy mismo y tendrás su cabeza como adorno-exclamo Shura con jubilo, para después desaparecer de la vista de Máscara de la Muerte y reunirse con sus hombres los cuales ya tenían bien planeado la emboscada que realizarían.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI.-**

Era medio día, cuando un barco de mediano tamaño, encallo en la Isla de "Reina Muerte". Un joven de verde cabellera se encontraba en cubierta observando con detalle el paisaje a su alrededor. ¿Cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que estuviera ahí?

-Dos años-murmuro para si mismo-Dos años de no tener noticias de Ikki-suspiro con tristeza, pero luego sonrió-Eso ya no importa, ya estoy aquí y volveré a verlo.

Justo en ese momento a lo lejos vio una cortina de polvo. Fijo su vista en ese lugar y con vio que se acercaba un grupo de jinetes, por un minuto pensó con algo de temor, que podría tratarse de los hombres de Máscara de la Muerte, pero sus malos pensamientos desparecieron al reconocer al jinete que iba a la cabeza, era inconfundible esa manera de cabalgar y su silueta a pesar de estar cubierto por una pesada capa. Con paso rápido se dirigió a su camarote, en el que había un joven de cabellos castaños haciendo el equipaje, labor que fue interrumpida por la entrada rápida y casi brusca del peliverde.

-¡Ya viene, ya viene Seiya!-exclamo gozoso, dando unos saltitos emocionado, mientras se dirigía al único espejo del camarote.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, señor Shun-respondió con una sonrisa el castaño, mientras se apresuraba a terminar de empacar todo.

-¡No lo he visto en dos años. Tengo que arreglarme!-exclamo Shun, mirándose al espejo

-Señor usted esta muy bien-respondió el criado con una sonrisa, viendo el nerviosismo de su amo-Estoy seguro que "su hermano" pensara lo mismo al verlo.

-Eso espero Seiya. Quiero darle una buena impresión-respondió el peliverde, y luego de verificar que incluso todos sus cabellos estuvieran en su lugar, salio presuroso a recibir a quien quería como si realmente fuese su hermano.

Al momento de llegar a la cubierta, vio con alegría que Ikki, terminaba de subir al barco. Por un momento ambos se vieron fijamente, los ojos azules de Ikki con los verdes de Shun. Este último comenzó a lagrimear y con una amplia sonrisa corrió a abrazar al peliazul.

-¡Ikki!-exclamo al momento de abrazarlo, siendo correspondido por el Fénix, quien sonrió complacido.

-Hola Shun-saludo Ikki limpiando algunas lagrimitas que habían salido de esos lindos ojos verdes-Me alegra mucho que vinieras-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa

-Yo también Ikki. Te extrañe mucho "hermano"-respondió este

-¿Aun me consideras tu hermano?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa el peliazul

-Por supuesto, siempre serás mi hermano mayor-contesto Shun, mientras terminaban el abrazo y ambos se dirigían al interior del barco.

-¿A propósito donde esta Seiya?-pregunto Ikki

-Esta terminando de hacer el equipaje-contesto con una sonrisa-A propósito se esmero haciendo el almuerzo. Hizo bastante, tanto que creo que alcanzara no solo para tus acompañantes y nosotros, sino también para la tripulación completa.

-Eso les alegrara bastante, y a mi porque me estoy muriendo de hambre-respondió con una pequeña risa.

* * *

-Ya esta todo listo, señor-informo uno de los sirvientes-Todos los hombres están en posición, solo esperan su señal para atacar.

Shura mostró una sonrisa cruel. Si, todo estaba perfecto, pronto sus esfuerzos tendrían fruto.

Y así, mientras Shura se extasiaba con sus pensamientos, ni él ni sus hombres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en lo alto de una de las montañas que los observaba inquisitivamente.

* * *

-¿Que sucede Mu?-pregunto preocupado Aldebarán, cabalgando junto al pelimorado.

-Nada Alde. ¿Por que lo dices?-replico el otro

-Porque te noto preocupado y tu silencio no es usual-contesto el otro

Mu suspiro, miro a su moreno y musculoso casi novio, y supo que no podría mentirle.

-Lo que pasa...-comenzó a hablar tímidamente

-¿Si?-le animo el más alto

-Tal vez sea una tontería…pero...tengo un mal presentimiento-termino de decir el pelimorado

-¿Mal presentimiento?-repitió Alde mirándolo fijamente

-Si, es que siento que algo malo va a pasar, y tengo miedo por la seguridad de nuestro jefe y el de todos nosotros-explico apesadumbrado.

-Tranquilo mi amor-le dijo Alde suavemente, tratando de calmarlo-Les diré a los demás que estén alerta y si algo malo sucede, yo te protegeré-dijo mirándolo con amor, a lo que Mu sonrió.

Después de guardar en su memoria esa bella sonrisa, Alde se adelanto un poco y se acerco a los jinetes más próximos a él, que justamente eran los hermanos Aioria y Aioros.

-¡Hoy me toca a mi! ¡Ayer tu estuviste con Saga y anteayer Cristal!-exclamo disgustado Aioria

-Si, pero recuerda que el otro día estuve de guardia toda la noche y no pude disfrutar de mi turno con Saga-replico Aioros

-Eso díselo a Cristal, porque hoy pase lo que pase, haré el amor con Saga-dijo Aioria en tono triunfal.

-¡Ejem!-ese sonido llamo la atención de ambos hermanos que tan concentrados habían estado en su discusión

-Disculpen que moleste-se disculpo Alde al ver el sonrojo de ambos hermanos y darse cuenta que parte de su conversación había sido escuchada

-¿Que se te ofrece Aldebarán?-pregunto Aioros

-Necesito que avisen a todos que estén alertas-dijo Alde

-¿Y eso por que?-pregunto interesado Aioria

-Porque Mu tiene un mal presentimiento, y ustedes son testigos que cuando Shión los tenia, era por algo-dijo preocupado

-Esta bien Aldebarán, no esta demás ser precavidos-contesto Aioros, dándole la razón

-¿Se lo decimos al jefe?-pregunto Aioria, viendo fijamente a los jinetes que iban al frente de todos. Allí estaba Ikki conversando animadamente con Shun y Seiya a un costado escuchaba atentamente la conversación con una sonrisa.

-No lo se, creo que seria lo mejor, pero quizá se moleste si lo interrumpimos-respondió Alde, pensando seriamente en el conocido mal carácter de su jefe.

-Entonces digámosle a Saga él vera si le decimos o no-respondió Aioria mirando al otro jinete que iba a la cabeza y estaba al costado contrario de Seiya.

-De acuerdo, entonces uno de ustedes dígale discretamente y el otro comience a alertar a los demás, yo haré lo mismo de este lado-dijo Alde

-De acuerdo-respondieron los hermanos a coro y vieron a Aldebarán dirigirse a los hombres que estaban atrás

-Bien tú avisa al resto y yo hablare con Saga-dijo Aioros

-¡Claro que no! Si vas tu, eres capaz de convencerlo de pasar la noche con el, sabiendo que me toca-replico enojado Aioria

-Hermano me crees capaz de eso-dijo con voz fingida dolida

-Por supuesto que si-contesto el otro, ganándose una risa de su hermano

-De acuerdo, te prometo no mencionar nada de esta noche-*Al menos no hasta llegar a la aldea*-pensó internamente Aioros

-Mmm, esta bien-contesto el otro no muy convencido, y así ambos hermanos comenzaron a alertar a todos.

* * *

-¡Ya vienen señor!-informo el sirviente a Shura

-Perfecto, que ninguno ataque hasta que estén cerca-ordeno Shura.

Se escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de los caballos galopando. Todos los Death Mask guardaron silencio y se ocultaron bien entre las rocas. Allí frente suyo, estaban sus peores enemigos y a la cabeza de ellos, el mismísimo Fénix que mostraba una sonrisa complacida.

Esa sonrisa hizo enfurecer a Shura, que solo pensaba en borrarla por completo y reemplazarla por una mueca de dolor puro.

-¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!-grito Shura y al instante de todas partes, de entre todas la rocas salieron los Death Masks, quienes sentían toda la rabia acumulada en su sangre, producto sin duda de la ira, resentimiento y rivalidad en todo ese tiempo. Los jinetes se pararon de golpe al ver como sus enemigos les cortaban el paso y los rodeaban sin dejarles ninguna escapatoria.

Los Fénix tomaron sus pistolas y espadas para defenderse, sin esperar la orden de su jefe, hicieron un circulo alrededor de los visitantes y el resto se puso al frente. La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no tardo en venir, era pasmante el ver como los guerreros de diferentes bandos luchaban a muerte, uno contra el otro, dando todo de si, sabiendo de antemano que podría ser su ultima pelea y con una resignación a la muerte, pero con el firme propósito de irse de este mundo sin remordimiento, sabiendo que lucharon con todo lo que tenían: por su jefe, por su gente y por si mismos. Ikki no pudo evitar tensarse al ver como varios se acercaban a él y a su hermano, con un rápido movimiento los aparto de ellos y se lanzo a la pelea, demostrando uno de los motivos de porque era el jefe, haciendo gala de su fuerza, su destreza e inteligencia, Shun tuvo ganas de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, pero la fuerte mano de Seiya no lo dejo ir, al contrario se puso frente suyo, en caso de que los jinetes que los protegían fallaran en su tarea. El daría la vida con gusto por su amo. Shun no tuvo otro remedio que quedarse en medio de ese círculo que habían creado varios de los Fénix, para protegerlos y ver admirado como su hermano se enfrentaba. La sangre no tardo en correr, donde quiera que uno mirara siempre se veía como los miembros de ambas tribus se enfrentaban a muerte, era una tortura escuchar los gritos, tanto de victoria como de dolor, y mas aun sentir que la parca estaba cerca, recolectando las almas de los caídos.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de todos, mientras luchaban por su vida. Ikki se enfrento a cinco a la vez, quienes sin dudarlo lo atacaban, sabían lo poderoso que era, pero su odio era mas fuerte que su miedo o prudencia. El Fénix tardo un poco en deshacerse de ellos, pero es que le había sido dificultoso hacerlo, pero no imposible para él. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, al igual que la creciente rivalidad, sus ganas de obtener la victoria.

Shura se dio cuenta que no seria fácil detener al Fénix, así que dándose cuenta de como algunos de sus hombres protegían a esos extranjeros por orden del peliazul, sonrió macabramente, ordeno a varios hombres que atacaran directamente a ese grupo, sin perder tiempo así lo hicieron los hombres de Death Mask. Ikki vio como esos sujetos se acercaban donde estaba su hermano, su primer impulso fue ir a el paso y enfrentarlos, pero los otros no se lo permitieron, sino que lo atacaron con mas ganas. El Fénix que hasta el momento había tomado como juego el enfrentamiento cambio drásticamente y dejo que la furia lo dominara, sin consideración alguna tomo una antigua espada oculta entre sus ropas, herencia de su padre y reliquia de su familia. Lo tomo con habilidad y destreza únicas y sin consideración alguna de tomar prisioneros,(Si ellos no lo hacían, entonces tampoco lo haría él) comenzó a destajar a sus oponentes con maestría. Ninguno de los guerreros que se le enfrentaban podía eludir esos golpes tan certeros.

Saga junto a varios, se encontraba luchando con dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo gala del porque el Fénix lo había escogido como su teniente. Los hermanos Aioria y Aioros entre tanto junto a Aldebarán y Mu, se las arreglaban para parar los ataques de sus enemigos y para proteger al joven hermano de su jefe, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver como una gran cantidad de hombres se acercaban a ellos con claras intenciones de matarlos.

Viendo esto el pelimorado se acerco a un aterrado Shun y a un nervioso Seiya.

-Tomen sus armas y no duden en disparar si ven que alguno se acerca, trataremos de mantenerlos al margen, pero quizá no resistamos mucho, así que si tienen que matar, háganlo porque ellos no conocen la misericordia-dijo seriamente Mu, los dos tragaron en seco por sus palabras, pero sabiendo que tenia razón, tomaron sus armas y se dispusieron a defender sus vidas. Mu sonrió con clara intención de calmarlos y fue a ponerse a lado de Alde.

-Tal vez no salgamos vivos de esta-susurro preocupado

-Lo se-respondió Alde-Pero pase lo que pase yo te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

El otro sonrió y como un acto casi inconciente tomo su mano apretándola con afecto, obteniendo una contestación casi inmediata de la otra mano, la cual la apretó con ansia. Ambos no se miraron en ningún momento porque miraban atentos como sus enemigos se acercaban cada vez mas, solo sintieron como sus manos expresaban lo que dentro de sus corazones ya sabían.

Los hermanos no se tomaron de las manos, pero se dieron el lujo de mirarse unos minutos fijamente, sus ojos expresaron el cariño fraternal que se tenían, como también el amor que compartían por Saga, se sonrieron confiadamente y tomando sus armas se dispusieron a defender sus vidas y las de los jóvenes.

Como si de olas gigantescas se tratase, los Death Masks atacaron haciendo sentir su terrible fuerza cuando golpean las rocas, pero en este caso chocaron con los fieles y valientes Fénix, quienes no se dejaron dominar, se defendieron con todo, pero tampoco pudieron evitar que atacaran también a los dos extranjeros. Shun abrió los ojos a mas no poder al ver como uno de los Death Mask se tiraba en contra suya con clara intención de cortarle la cabeza con una gruesa espada.

Sin embargo un tiro en plena cabeza le freno de golpe, haciéndole caer de espaldas. Shun se dio la vuelta al instante para ver como Seiya aun sostenía el arma en dirección al caído. Observo atónito como este volvía a cargar el arma y le hacia una señal de que hiciera lo mismo. Shun respiro hondo y tomando el arma entre sus temblorosas manos, se dispuso a disparar a quemarropa a quien osara acercarse, su espíritu siempre fue tranquilo y esta situación iba en contra de sus creencias, pero se dio cuenta que si no lo hacia él seria el próximo cadáver. Ya no estaba en los lugares civilizados en donde creció, ya no estaba en lugares seguros, en donde la máxima preocupación era estar monetariamente estable. Aquí lo primero era mantenerse con vida, sobrevivir ante los enemigos, aunque para eso se tuviera que manchar las manos de sangre. Si alguna duda tenia, se disipo al ver como Aioria era atacado por la espalda y otro se acercaba para terminar el trabajo. Shun disparo y aunque sacrifico una vida, salvo otra muy valiosa.

Aioria le sonrió con agradecimiento, estaba herido, pero gracias al peliverde seguía con vida.

Shun vio la resistencia de sus enemigos, pero quien llamo poderosamente su atención fue Ikki quien desesperado acababa con todo aquel que se pusiere frente suyo, sin concesiones, tratando de llegar donde estaban sus hombres mas confiables junto a su hermano, pero mientras mas avanzaba mas enemigos aparecían, que le impedían el paso. Varios se lanzaron a atacarlo, pero en ese momento apareció Saga, quien poniéndose a espaldas del Fénix, lucho junto a su jefe ya que también quería llegar donde estaba sus dos amores. Entre ambos, espalda con espalda, fueron avanzando poco a poco. Shura rabio al ver esto y decidió hacerse cargo del Fénix personalmente, descendió con su caballo y se dirigió directamente a Ikki el cual al verlo se aparto de Saga con toda la intención de enfrentarlo. Pronto ambos hombres chocaron sus espadas y comenzaron una lucha temible entre ambos. Los que estaban luchando poco a poco fueron poniendo su atención en la lucha de ambos dirigentes, ya que su pelea parecía de niños en comparación a la de esos dos hombres.

La lucha estaba en igualdad de condiciones, hasta que el Fénix de un movimiento imprevisible hizo caer de su caballo a Shura, el cual se levanto furioso, tomo el arma de uno de los muertos se dispuso a disparar a Ikki. Luego solo se escucho el sonido del arma disparándose y un cuerpo cayendo.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVII.-**

La lucha estaba en igualdad de condiciones, hasta que el Fénix de un movimiento imprevisible hizo caer de su caballo a Shura, el cual se levanto furioso, tomo el arma de uno de los muertos y se dispuso a disparar a Ikki. Luego solo se escucho el sonido del arma disparándose y un cuerpo cayendo.

Por un momento todo se detuvo. Los hombres detuvieron su lucha, nadie dijo nada, solo veían absortos el cuerpo muerto y ensangrentado del caído. El cuerpo de Shura.

Los Death Masks se quedaron quietos un momento tratando de asimilar que su jefe estaba muerto, mientras los Fénix miraban todo tratando de entender que habían vencido, mientras que Ikki miraba el cuerpo tratando de entender que había sucedido.

Shun por su parte veía la desazón o confusión en el rostro de su hermano y Seiya se alegraba internamente porque todo ese infernal ruido desapareciera. Luego de ello todos los Death Masks salieron del lugar al ver a su líder caído, haciendo imposible que se dieran cuenta de que una figura escondida en lo alto de una montaña se daba a la fuga satisfecho de su venganza.

Los Fénix viendo que sus enemigos huían hicieron el intento de seguirlos y acabarlos de una vez por todas, pero una señal de Ikki evito la persecución, ahora lo mas importante era atender a sus heridos y ver que su hermano se encontrara bien. Junto con Saga, con paso rápido, llegaron al lugar donde Shun se encontraba, para alivio de Ikki sano y salvo, pero lo encontraron sosteniendo a un herido Aioria, cuyo hermano trataba de parar la hemorragia, mientras Mu atendía a Aldebarán, ya que este había cubierto con su cuerpo la llegada de una bala dirigida al pelimorado, por suerte la bala solo le había rozado el hombro, pero de igual manera manaba demasiada sangre.

Ikki se abrazo a su hermano feliz de que estuviera bien, luego de verificar que Seiya solo tenia algunas magulladuras, se puso a revisar a Aioria y a dar ordenes de que curaran a los heridos y recogieran a sus muertos, para darles sepultura.

Obviamente había heridos del otro bando, pero como ya había terminado la batalla, Ikki ordeno que no les hicieran daño y que los dejaran llevarse a sus muertos.

Un mensajero fue mandado para que trajera ayuda la cual no tardo en venir.

Saga abrazo con cariño a su amor herido y beso dulcemente sus labios, haciendo lo mismo con Aioros, quien se tranquilizo al ver que la hemorragia cesaba.

Un poco después volvió el mensajero guiando a una tropa que venia para socorrer a su gente.

Antes de partir hacia su aldea, Ikki se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Shura, se inclino un poco para observarlo mejor pero sin tocarlo. Vio claramente la herida en su cabeza producto de un disparo. ¿Quien lo habría matado? La forma de la herida le indico que fue un disparo a larga distancia ¿Pero quién? Ninguno de sus hombres parecía haber sido el causante de ello, a pesar de que todo parecía indicar que así fuera.

Suspiro resignado, quizás jamás sabría la respuesta, miro una ultima vez ese rostro ensangrentado dándose cuenta que tenia los ojos abiertos, dándole un aspecto macabro. Shura había sido uno de sus peores enemigos, al cual había odiado ampliamente, con todo su ser, pero también en el fondo le tenia un mínimo de respeto ya que había sido un guerrero, no muy honorable, pero al fin de cuentas un guerrero que supo darle batalla, quizá por ese poquísimo respeto que se había ganado de parte del Fénix, este decidió hacer un buen gesto por él, por su odiado enemigo, con cuidado le fue cerrando los ojos, quizá como un acto de despedida para quien nunca volvería a ver.

Luego se irguió completamente y con pasos lentos se fue hasta su caballo para en unos instantes montarlo, lo dirigió junto a sus hombres y emprendieron el galope a su aldea.

Shun que había visto todo, sonrió a su hermano, siempre lo admiraría no solo por su fuerza, por su coraje, sino por la bondad que ocultaba en su interior.

Y así, cabalgaron algún tiempo más, y llegaron por fin a la aldea, en donde ya esperaban para atender a los heridos.

Ikki lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue dirigirse a uno de sus hombres para preguntarle algo de vital importancia para él.

-¿Donde esta Hyoga?-pregunto directamente, al joven aldeano, a lo que Shun que lo había escuchado se extraño, ese nombre no era común entre la gente de su hermano.

-Salio a cabalgar junto a Shyru señor-respondió inmediatamente el joven para luego hacer una reverencia a su jefe e ir a ayudar a los heridos. Esta respuesta desconcertó aun mas al peliverde, ya que esa persona debía ser de mucha confianza para andar paseando con Shyru.

Ikki después de escuchar la respuesta, guió a Shun y a Seiya al lugar donde se hospedarían, una cómoda casa, un poco rustica pero ideal para descansar.

-Espero que aquí estén cómodos-dijo el peliazul obteniendo un gesto afirmativo de ambos-Ahora será mejor que vaya a cambiarme-termino de decir pensando en que debía arreglarse antes de que Hyoga llegara y lo viera en esas penosas fachas, pero antes de salir Shun le llamo la atención con una interrogante.

-Antes de que te vayas hermano me podrías decir ¿Quién es Hyoga?-pregunto con palpable curiosidad.

-Lo conocerás mas tarde-respondió el peliazul y luego se retiro a su propia casa.

Ciertamente esa respuesta no era del agrado de Shun, ya que solo le había dado mas dudas. ¿Quien seria esa persona? Suspiro con frustración y se dirigió hasta lo que seria su habitación, en donde Seiya ya tenia las ropas listas para que se cambiara.

-En fin-se dijo a si mismo el peliverde-Sea quien sea, lo conoceré hoy mismo.

Cuanta razón tenían esas palabras.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII.- **

En una parte casi desértica de la Isla, Hyoga cabalgaba a "Pegaso", seguido por Shyru, quien montaba un caballo azabache. El rubio deseaba hacer un rudo ejercicio físico para fatigar su cuerpo y tener la mente ocupada, evitándole el suplicio de pensar, y el caballo que montaba era muy a propósito para ello, ya que necesitaba que le vigilaran constantemente. Hyoga le dejo que fuera a su paso, a su gusto y al suyo, y el aire y el movimiento desvanecieron su dolor de cabeza; una especie de alegría se apodero de él haciéndole casi feliz. Después de un rato, refreno al caballo y llamo a Shyru para que fuera a su lado.

-Háblame de este vizconde de Andrómeda que va a llegar ¿Supongo que lo conoces, por haber estado tanto tiempo con el Fénix?- Shyru sonrió.

-Le conocí antes que a mi señor-respondió despacio-Yo y mi amigo Seiya éramos huérfanos y vivíamos en las calles, preferíamos eso a un orfanato. Para poder sobrevivir robábamos cada vez que podíamos, pero siempre nos asegurábamos de que nuestras victimas fueran personas ricas. En una de esas ocasiones, Seiya y yo fuimos al mercado en busca de alguna persona a la cual victimar, fue entonces que vimos por primera vez al señor Conde, padre del señor vizconde, por sus finas ropas supimos que era rico así que decidimos robarlo, pero al intentarlo fuimos apresados por sus sirvientes, de los cuales no nos habíamos percatado. Recuerdo que ambos nos moríamos de miedo pensando en como nos castigarían, pero en vez de ello, el Conde se acerco a nosotros y nos pregunto porque habíamos intentado robarle, nosotros le respondimos con la verdad. Entonces el Conde sin nosotros merecerlo, nos llevo a su casa, nos alimento y nos compro ropa nueva, luego nos pregunto si queríamos quedarnos en su casa, y como era de esperarse nosotros le respondimos que si. Desde ese día estuvimos al servicio de la casa Andrómeda, luego de que ambos cumpliésemos nuestros quince años, Seiya se convirtió en el criado del vizconde y yo del poderoso Fénix.

Hyoga se quito el sombrero y se froto la frente, pensativo. ¿Por que un jefe de una tribu, se permite tener un criado chino o porque razón se somete un criado chino a un jefe de una tribu desterrándose a si mismo en las profundidades de una isla. Por donde quiera que buscara el misterio que rodeaba al hombre que amaba, parecía aumentar. Se volvió a Shyru con la intención de seguir en sus preguntas acerca del visitante, manteniendo a "Pegaso" tan tranquilo como pudo. Miro al criado con ojos inquisitivos mientras se abanicaba su ardiente rostro con su sombrero. Shyru, cuyo caballo estaba firme e inmóvil como una roca, se secaba el sudor de la frente. Hyoga decidió no preguntarle más. Seria desagradable para Shyru, que se había criado a la sombra de esa familia, y después de todo, ya juzgaría él por si mismo. Una sola pregunta se permitió hacer.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo se conocen el Fénix y el vizconde?

-Desde hace diez años-replico Shyru prontamente

-Hace diez años-se repitió mentalmente el rubio-Diez años atrás, Ikki debía tener unos diez años de edad.

Hyoga acaricio su nerviosa montura que a duras penas mantenía a lado de su apacible compañero, y dando sus riendas y sombrero a Shyru se deslizo del caballo y anduvo una corta distancia, hasta lo alto de una pequeña colina. Se sentó en la cumbre, de espaldas a los caballos y con las manos juntas sujetando sus rodillas. Todo lo que podía significar para él la llegada del vizconde le vino a la mente en un momento. Era evidentemente un hombre que pertenecía a una familia de clase alta al igual que él, que se movía en el mundo, ya que parecía viajar mucho. Era característico de Hyoga, pensar de antemano en lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Como soportaría encontrarse con una persona de su clase en la posición falsa en que se encontraba, concubino del jefe de una tribu? Hyoga, el que fue el orgulloso Hyoga de Cignus, era ahora... ¡El amante de un jefe!

Apoyo la frente sobre sus rodillas estremeciéndose. La prueba que tenia que sufrir le hacia sangrar el corazón. Su orgullo, que aun no había logrado exterminar Ikki de Fénix, llameaba, y le confundía la humillación y vergüenza. El pensamiento de lo que significaría para Hyoga el ser presentado a su amigo, parecía no habérsele ocurrido nunca al Fénix, o si lo había pensado no le había hecho impresión alguna y lo había olvidado. Todo consistía en el punto de vista, pensaba él. El punto de vista de Ikki era fundamentalmente distinto al de Hyoga. Para Ikki, el rubio no era más que un hombre esclavizado, una cosa sin importancia.

Hyoga permaneció sentado allí, completamente inmóvil durante largo rato, la cara oculta entre sus manos, hasta que una discreta tosecilla de Shyru le previno que el tiempo volaba. Volvió junto a los caballos lentamente con el rostro pálido, los labios apretados y los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas. Tuvo que vencer la acostumbrada dificultad al montar, y sus nervios en tensión aumentaron su impaciencia por los resabios de "Pegaso" al que castigo con dureza, haciéndole encabritar peligrosamente.

-¡Tenga cuidado señor!-grito Shyru avisándole

-¿Por quien...por mi o por el caballo del Fénix?-replico huraño y olvidando su sombrero, que Shyru le ofrecía con ojos de reproche, espoleo al caballo haciéndole emprender un furioso galope. Lo que tenía que suceder, que llegase lo antes posible.

Y tras él, Shyru que había sido testigo de todo lo que había sufrido el rubio y que sabia lo que todavía le faltaba sufrir, por primera vez en su todo su largo servicio, maldijo a su amo, por el que habría dado la vida con gusto.

* * *

El pobre sirviente temblaba de terror al ver la cara de su amo, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y rogando a todos los dioses que lo ayudaran.

Mascara de la Muerte estaba furioso, no solo sus hombres habían sido derrotados, sino que entre los muertos se encontraba Shura, su ultimo amante. No es que le pesara mucho su muerte, pero le molestaba bastante que el Fénix siguiera vivo.

Miro al pobre diablo que se había encargado de darle las noticias, y sonrió sádicamente, ya tenia con quien desquitarse.

Agarro fuertemente el cabello del sirviente que soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, luego le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y sin mas lo lanzo a la pared mas cercana dejándole casi inconciente por el impacto. Mascara se acerco y sin preámbulos comenzó a desvestir al pobre sirviente que al instante supo que seria violado de la forma mas brutal.

-Mi señor-dijo una voz sensual que atrajo la atención de Mascara de la Muerte al instante

-Quizás quieras probar algo mas dulce que un miserable sirviente-dijo de manera coqueta Afrodita, mostrándose tan solo con una simple túnica delgada que permitía ver sus delicadas formas.

Mascara al ver ese apetecible cuerpo, soltó al pobre sirviente, que al instante de verse libre salio corriendo de la habitación de su amo, agradeciendo infinitamente la intervención de Afrodita.

Mascara ni cuenta se dio de que el sirviente se había largado, sino que se acerco a un sonriente Afrodita y lo beso duramente tal como era su costumbre, mientras sus manos viajaban sin pudor alguno por todo su cuerpo.

Luego sin delicadeza alguna, el cuerpo de Afrodita fue lanzado a la gran cama, para luego ser sujeto por dos fuertes brazos que no tardaron en quitarle la delgada túnica.

Cada mordida, cada lamida y cada insignificante caricia era bien recibido por el peliceleste que sonreía triunfante, abrazo a su amado jefe y se dejo hacer mientras dentro de su mente decía "Soy el ganador Shura"

* * *

Shun observaba como los miembros de la tribu Fénix colaboraban unos con otros, ya todos los heridos habían sido atendidos y ahora los cinco muertos estaban siendo enterrados honorablemente.

Suspiro al ver a tan nobles caídos, ellos habían dado la vida en la batalla y agradecía internamente su sacrificio.

Después del funeral, Shun caminaba a lado de su hermano preguntándose por lo rápido del acto, ya que el Fénix había ordenado que fuesen enterrados ese mismo día, y la única respuesta que encontraba era que su hermano no quería preocupar a ese misterioso personaje que aun no conocía, prueba de ello era que ahora el Fénix se encontraba limpio y arreglado, sin ninguna muestra de la batalla. Algo era seguro, esa persona debía ser de alguna manera importante para Ikki.

-¿Hermano, a que hora conoceré a Hyoga?-pregunto ansioso, mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

El Fénix lo miro unos momentos y luego fijo su vista hacia el camino.

-Me parece que lo conocerás en unos minutos-respondió sin apartar la vista.

Shun fijo su mirada al mismo lugar que el de su hermano y vio como dos jinetes, uno detrás del otro cabalgaban hacia la aldea, pero lo que llamo mas la atención del peliverde es que uno de ellos era rubio.

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sentencias de muerte. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos. Con gran placer les traigo nuevos capítulos. Si, mis queridos lectores ¡NUEVOS CAPITULOS! Por fin sabrán como continúa la historia, para todos aquellos que han leído esta historia (anteriormente en otras paginas) y los que recién la disfrutan. **

**CAPITULO XIX.- **

Los nervios del caballo, como los de Hyoga, estaban excitados y galopaba desenfrenadamente, el rubio necesitaba toda su destreza para dirigirlo. Mientras se acercaba vio a Ikki de pie frente a la casa que ocupaban, con un joven que parecía ser de su misma estatura. Tuvo una rápida visión de un pelo verde y largo, cuando paso como un relámpago, sin poder detener a "Pegaso". Un poco mas allá de la casa, con las riendas cortándole las manos, consiguió hacerle dar vuelta y volver hacia la casa. Un par de hombres acudieron para sujetarle la cabeza al caballo, pero siguiendo su actitud acostumbrada les evito y brinco de satisfacción haciendo enfurecer a Hyoga, hasta que paso su alegría y se dejo dominar.

Hyoga no había hecho nada por detenerlo desde que pudo hacerle dar vuelta. Si el caballo prefería portarse como un loco no iba a hacer la tontería de luchar con él cuando sabia que hubiera sido inútil. Ya en manos de los hombres, el animal se entrego resoplando y Hyoga, soltándose las bridas, se quitó los guantes y estuvo un momento restregando sus manos doloridas.

Luego el Fénix se adelanto y él se deslizo del caballo. Antes de mirarle tomo la cabeza de "Pegaso" y le golpeo enojado la nariz con sus gruesos guantes de montar y le miro mientras se lo llevaban brincando y protestando hasta que la voz de Ikki lo hizo volver.

-Hyoga, el Vizconde Shun de Andrómeda espera serte presentado.

El rubio se irguió y el color que le había subido al rostro desapareció otra vez. Levanto lentamente los ojos hacia el joven que estaba frente a él y miro con fijeza unos ojos verdes más simpáticos que los tristes y desafiadores azules ojos suyos vieron jamás. La escena duro solo un momento; luego el peliverde bajo la cabeza con un saludo que fue apenas escuchado. Su falta de palabras dio valor a Hyoga.

-Señor-dijo con frialdad en respuesta. Luego se volvió hacia el Fénix sin mirarle.

-"Pegaso" se ha portado muy desagradable-luego se giro al sirviente pelinegro que había llegado a su lado-¡Shyru! Mi sombrero, haz el favor. Gracias-y desapareció por la puerta de la casa sin mirar a nadie más.

Aunque era tarde, se entretuvo en el baño y se puso con mal humor la camisa de seda verde que el Fénix prefería, una concesión que le hacia muy a pesar suyo. Acababa de tomar la gargantilla de jade, cuando entró el Fénix, el cual se fue directamente a él y apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros, y la acentuada presión de sus dedos indicaba claramente que estaba enojado aunque su rostro no apareciese gesto alguno.

-No has sido muy cortés con mi huésped-dijo el peliazul.

-¿Debe un esclavo ser afectuoso con los amigos de su dueño?-replico Hyoga con voz apagada.

-Lo que debe hacer es obedecer a sus deseos-respondió con aspereza

-¿Y es su deseo que complazca a ese vizconde?

-Es mi deseo

-Si fuera otra persona quien quisiera verme...-empezó con amargura, pero Ikki lo interrumpió.

-Si fuera otra persona no habría que discutir esto-dijo fríamente-No te mostrarías a los ojos de nadie más que a los míos. Pero ya que no lo es...-Se interrumpió con un enigmático movimiento de cabeza

-Cuanto ha cambiado usted tanto desde esta mañana-Murmuro el rubio-¿Tanto valor he perdido a sus ojos que ya ni siquiera tiene celos de mi?

-Tengo confianza en mi amigo y...no he pensado en la posibilidad de compartirte con él-dijo brutalmente.

Hyoga retrocedió como si lo hubiera golpeado y escondió el rostro entre las manos con un sollozo, mientras los dedos de Ikki se hundían cruelmente en sus hombros.

-¿Harás lo que quiero?

Las palabras eran una pregunta, pero el tono de voz representaba un mandato

-No puedo elegir-murmuro débilmente

Las manos del Fénix cayeron y se volvió para abandonar el dormitorio, pero Hyoga le tomo del brazo.

-¡Mi señor! ¿No tiene usted compasión? ¿No me evitara tal humillación?-suplico Hyoga, pero el Fénix hizo un gesto negativo

-Exageras-dijo con impaciencia quitando la mano de Hyoga de su brazo

-Si usted fuera compasivo esta vez...-rogó sin aliento, pero él lo interrumpió.

-¿Si?-dijo con ojos fieros-¿Tratas de hacer pactos conmigo? ¿Tanto tienes que aprender aun?

El rubio le miro con una expresión de agravio. Su cambio de humor que había podido observar, fue tan repentino que lo encontró desprevenido. El buen humor de la mañana desapareció y de nuevo volvió a reaparecer el tirano, el déspota arbitrario. Hyoga sabía perfectamente que la culpa era suya. Le conocía bastante para saber que el no toleraba la menor oposición a sus deseos. Era el amo en su aldea y sus órdenes, cualesquiera que estas fuesen, debían ser obedecidas.

La sombra de la lámpara cayó de lleno en el rostro del Fénix y Hyoga sintió un sombrío dolor en su corazón mientras le miraba. El Fénix exigía obediencia absoluta; aun hacia pocas horas Hyoga había decidido sometérsele sin reservas y había fallado la primera prueba. Durante esos meses de turbulenta felicidad había desaparecido aquella mirada hosca que tanto temía, y sus fieros ojos se habían posado en él con amabilidad o con alegría que se reflejaba en sus azules profundidades. Todo se le antojaba soportable menos que continuara su enojo. Anhelaba tan desesperadamente la dicha y le amaba tan apasionadamente, tan intensamente, que estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo su orgullo por complacerlo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto el Fénix con voz ruda e impaciente al no ver reacción alguna del rubio, mientras sus ojos llameaban aun más.

-Haré lo que quieras. Haré lo que quieras, pero sé amable conmigo, por favor Ikki-contesto Hyoga con voz temblorosa.

Nunca le había llamado por su nombre; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ahora que le llamaba así, pero al oírlo una mirada curiosa cruzó el rostro del Fénix y le atrajo hacia sus brazos con manos tan suaves, como antes fueron rudas.

Hyoga dejo que levantara su cabeza y afrontó valerosamente su escrutadora mirada, manteniendo sus ojos bajo el magnetismo que el peliazul podía ejercer cuando quería. Ikki leyó en su perfecto rostro su total dominación, no era como la que había sentido en la mañana cuando lo poseyó, era distinto, en esa ocasión supo que Hyoga ya sabia que no podía resistirse a que lo tomara y que era mejor que lo disfrutara a negarse y sufrir; pero ahora sabia que se había apoderado totalmente de él y conoció que mientras él quisiera le tendría por completo a sus órdenes.

Una expresión extraña apareció en sus ojos mientras se posaban lentamente en el rubio. Hyoga era como una figura de porcelana en sus fuertes brazos, que podía romper sin esfuerzo, y sin embargo había luchado con él durante todo ese tiempo, resistiendo a su voluntad con un valor que había conquistado su admiración aun cuando le hubiera exasperado. Sabía que le temía, había leído el miedo en sus ojos cuando más le había desafiado. Su actitud y su odio, que le mortificaron por el contraste que ofrecían con la adulación a la que estaba acostumbrado, provocaron aquella firme resolución de dominarlo. Antes de cansarse de él tenía que someterlo a sus deseos absolutamente. Y esa noche sabia que el último esfuerzo quedaba aniquilado y que nunca ya se opondría, que era como barro en sus manos, al que podía darle la forma que quisiera.

La conciencia del triunfo no le produjo alegría, no sentía la satisfacción que se había prometido de su victoria, y el descontento extraño que le invadió le era inexplicable. No se comprendía a si mismo, y le miró de nuevo con un gesto de impaciencia.

-Es precioso-pensó, haciendo una nueva y algo rara apreciación de la belleza de que se había apropiado, muy masculino con su camisa verde, cuya seda suave se adhería a su cuerpo, la figura esbelta y juvenil que tenía junto a sí, poseía un encanto muy suyo, pero era el Hombre en él lo que abrazaba su corazón como le palpitaba ahora. Sus ojos se posaron un momento en sus dorados cabellos, en sus azules ojos suplicantes y en su garganta cuya blancura resaltaba con el verde de su camisa. Después le aparto de sí.

-Apresúrate, te estaremos esperando en el comedor-dijo amablemente.

Hyoga le miró mientras atravesaba la puerta de la habitación, con un suspiro de intenso bienestar. Hacía un gran sacrificio para obtener la felicidad. Nada importaba ahora que se había desvanecido, con una rapidez desconcertante su mal humor. Sabía lo que significaba su completa sumisión; era la anulación de su personalidad, una completa renunciación de si mismo, una sumisión absoluta a sus deseos, carácter y temperamento. Con todo se sentía contento de que fuese así, su amor le predisponía a soportar todo cuanto pudiere exigirle. Nada de lo que él pudiera hacer alteraría la situación y nada de lo que hiciera le obligaría a revelar su amor. Se lo había ocultado y seguiría ocultándoselo costase lo que costase. Aunque no lo amara, le deseaba todavía; lo leyó en sus ojos hacía pocos minutos y se sentía feliz con eso.

Se acerco al espejo y separó las sedas que cubrían sus hombros. Examinó sin rencor las huellas de sus dedos sobre la delicada piel, con un mohín en sus labios, luego cerró los ojos exhalando un suspiro y cubrió aceleradamente sus hombros magullados, temblándole sus labios. Pero no le reprochaba, la culpa era suya; conocía su manera de ser y él no se daba cuenta de su propia fuerza.

-Aunque me matara, no podría matar mi amor-murmuro el rubio con una triste sonrisa.

Le estaban esperando en el comedor, así que se colocó la gargantilla de jade y tomando aire decidió salir de la habitación para conocer al Vizconde Shun de Andrómeda.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX.- **

Hyoga se dirigió al comedor en donde le estaban esperando y, murmurando una excusa por su tardanza, ocupo su lugar. Ikki y su huésped reanudaron la conversación que su llegada interrumpió. Los pensamientos de Hyoga eran confusos. Sentía como si estuviera viviendo algún sueño extraño. Un jefe de una tribu salvaje, un vizconde y el mismo haciendo el papel de dueño de casa, en medio de un ambiente fuera de la ley. Miro a su alrededor, la casa que llego a serle tan familiar y querida, parecía otra esta noche, como si la llegada del extranjero hubiese producido un cambio en la atmósfera habitual. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la rutina que se le había impuesto, que hasta le extrañaba el criado del vizconde de pie detrás de su amo, que junto con Shyru hacían el servicio de la mesa como siempre, perfecto, silencioso y rápido.

Hyoga miro a Ikki. Había en su rostro una expresión que nunca vio en él, y un timbre de voz diferente hasta del que empleó cuando Shyru regreso la noche de su fuga. Aquel fue de satisfacción y de afecto de un hombre a un sirviente querido, y este era el de un hondo afecto de un hombre por un amigo predilecto, un cariño que superaba al amor que un amante inspira, y los celos que sintió por la mañana reaparecieron de nuevo. Hyoga pasaba su mirada de Ikki al hombre que estaba absorbiendo toda su atención; pero en su cara dulce y pálida, no vio las señales del presumido y gallardo egoísta que imaginara y su voz, tan baja y suave como la de su adorado peliazul, era mas animada, sin revelar nada que pudiese denunciar a un hombre altanero. Mientras le miraba, sus ojos tropezaron con los suyos. Una sonrisa extraordinariamente amable y algo triste, ilumino su faz.

-¿Me permite felicitarlo por su manera de montar a caballo?-preguntó con una pequeña inclinación.

Hyoga se sonrojo levemente y retorció la gargantilla de jade nerviosamente entre sus dedos.

-No vale la pena-dijo con una tímida sonrisa que le hizo nacer en sus labios, la simpatía que irradiaba del peliverde y que Hyoga hubo de reconocer a pesar suyo-Todo lo de "Pegaso" son ganas de jugar sin mala intención. Basta con sostenerse con firmeza. Hubiera sido humillante precipitarme de cabeza a los pies de un extraño. Ikki no hubiera aprobado que hubiese complacido a "Pegaso" en sus juegos. Se sigue un curso de equitación al montar los caballos de esta Isla, Vizconde.

-Oh, eso es una gran verdad, en especial cuando se monta caballo "al lado" de algunos de ellos-contesto el peliverde sutilmente.

Hyoga rió. El hombre cuya llegada tanto maldijo le estaba resultando muy agradable.

-Dígame Vizconde ¿Se porto muy mal "Arles"?

-Si Shun pretende hacerte creer que se pone nervioso al montar, Hyoga-dijo Ikki con una sonrisa-Es que quiere engañarte. No tiene nervios.

El peliverde se volvió a Ikki con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de nervios Ikki ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión cuando...-Y se sumergió en un torrente de recuerdos que duraron hasta el final de la comida.

Shun había traído consigo un montón de periódicos y revistas, y Hyoga se acurruco en el diván con ellos, hambriento de noticias, pero sin embargo mientras leía, su interés disminuía. Después de estos meses de absoluto aislamiento, era difícil tomar el hilo de los acontecimientos. Lo que pasaba en el mundo había perdido interés, se le antojaba de poca importancia, comparado con la gran aventura que estaba viviendo, y cuyo final no podía prever, ni se atrevía a imaginar. Los echó a un lado desdeñosamente, y se quedó con una revista sobre las rodillas, para que sirviera de pretexto a su silencio.

Cuando Shyru trajo el café, el vizconde lo recibió con una alegre risa.

-¡Por fin Shyru, después de dos años, el néctar de los dioses otra vez!. No que Seiya lo prepare mal-dijo mirando a su sirviente quien le sonrió comprensivamente en contestación-Pero el tuyo es único.

Llevó una taza a Hyoga y la colocó en un taburete a su lado.

-Ikki se lisonjea al creer que vengo por él, pero no es verdad. Vengo a saborear el café de Shyru, así que con su permiso, voy a beberlo con la reverencia que me inspira-dijo Shun mientras le daba un sorbo a su oscura bebida.

Una vez más, los simpáticos ojos encontraron los suyos, y la sangre se le subió al rostro mientras para disimularlo inclinaba la cabeza precipitadamente sobre la revista. Conocía instintivamente que el peliverde trataba de ayudarle, diciendo tonterías para no tener que hablar de su situación equívoca. Le estaba agradecido por ello, pero con todo, su caballerosidad le mortificaba. Le observó bajo sus espesas pestañas, mientras se sentaba a lado de Ikki y ambos comenzaban a fumar unos cigarrillos.

El odio que Hyoga se había propuesto sentir por el huésped se desvaneció durante la comida; solo quedaron los celos, y estos habían perdido su intensidad al transformarse en envidia, que hizo ascender un sollozo a su garganta. Envidiaba la luz que aquel hombre hacía brillar en los ojos del peliazul y el tono de voz tierna que tanto amaba. Sus ojos se volvieron a Ikki, el cual estaba echado hacia atrás con las manos bajo su cabeza, con un cigarrillo entre los dientes. Su actitud para su amigo peliverde era como si tratara a un igual, el altivo acento autoritario que se notaba cuando hablaba a sus hombres, había desaparecido y cualquier contradicción de Shun provocaba tan sólo su risa y un gesto de asentimiento.

Mientras hablaban, el contraste entre los dos hombres era muy marcado. Al lado del pálido rostro del peliverde, cuyas facciones suaves le daba un aire de delicadeza, el peliazul parecía un magnífico animal de soberbia condición. Hyoga les observaba negligentemente. Sus voces subían y bajaban de tono continuamente; parecía que olvidaban su presencia rememorando todo lo ocurrido durante dos años. Les agradecía que lo dejaran solo, se sentía feliz, ya que ello le permitía estudiar sin que lo advirtiera el rostro amado. Rara vez se presentaba esta oportunidad, porque cuando estaban solos, temía mirarle por el temor de que sus ojos traicionasen su secreto. Pero ahora le contemplaba sin ser observado, con apasionado anhelo. Estaba tan atento y absorbido en su espionaje, que no vio entrar a Shyru hasta que estuvo junto a su dueño. Murmuro algo y el peliazul se levantó. Se volvió a Shun:

-Algo ha ocurrido a un caballo ¿Quieres venir? Puede interesarte.

Salieron juntos, dejándolo solo, y se fue a la habitación interior.

Media hora después ambos se hallaban de vuelta y por algunos minutos continuaron charlando, hasta que Shun bostezó y mostró su reloj con una sonrisa. Ikki fue con él a su casa y se sentó a lado de la cama. Shun despidió a Seiya con un movimiento de cabeza y empezó a cambiarse para dormir, silenciosamente. Parecía haber agotado las palabras y las risas y arrugaba el entrecejo mientras se desabotonaba el saco con nerviosa irritabilidad.

Ikki le observó un rato y luego se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca con una débil sonrisa.

-Vamos, dilo Shun-dijo sosegadamente.

El peliverde se volvió.

-No debiste atreverte con él-dijo

-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Por todos los dioses!!...

Ikki tiró la ceniza de su cigarrillo con un gesto de indiferencia.

-Tu correo vino retrasado; hasta esta mañana no llegó. Era demasiado tarde entonces para disponer las cosas de otro modo.

Shun se puso a pasear por la habitación, y se paró frente al peliazul con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros levantándose hasta las orejas.

-¡Es terrible!-dijo-¡Has ido demasiado lejos Ikki!

El peliazul se echó a reír cínicamente.

-¿Qué puedes esperar de alguien como yo? Cuando veo a alguien que deseo, solo lo tomo.

Shun chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

-En especial si se le parece tanto ¿Verdad?-preguntó en voz baja.

Ikki se puso de pie con brillantes ojos y dejó caer pesadamente su mano sobre el hombro de Shun.

-¡¿¡No sigas, Shun!!! ¡¡¡Ni siquiera de ti!!!...-gritó colérico.

Después se paró hosco, hasta que la ira desapareció de su rostro. Se sentó otra vez tranquilamente.

-¿A qué viene este repentino acceso de moralidad? Me conoces y sabes la vida que llevo. Has visto hombres en mi casa antes de ahora.

Shun negó con un desdeñoso movimiento de mano.

-No hay comparación. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo-dijo brevemente. Se acercó con lentitud a la mesa donde estaban los enseres del tocador y empezó a quitarse el saco-Es rubio y eso es razón suficiente-añadió.

-¿Me dices que yo, YO, me abstenga de tomar un hombre porque es rubio? Mi buen Shun, me haces reír-replicó Ikki con ironía.

-¿Dónde le viste?-preguntó Shun con curiosidad.

-Cinco segundos, en una roca, cerca de donde estaba anclado su barco.

Shun se volvió bruscamente y preguntó:

-¿Lo amas?

Ikki exhaló un hilito de humo azul y contempló como desaparecía en lo alto de la habitación.

-¿Acaso he amado alguna vez a un hombre? Y este hombre es rubio-dijo con voz dura y enconada.

-Si le amaras no te importaría su apariencia-replicó Shun.

El peliazul tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo con desdén.

-¡Por los dioses! Los que tienen ese maldito aspecto me producen escozor en la garganta. Pero por eso...-Movió los hombros con impaciencia y se levantó de la cama en que estaba sentado.

-Deja que se vaya entonces-dijo Shun-Yo mismo puedo llevarlo a alguna ciudad.

Ikki se volvió a Shun, con una llama de fieros celos en los ojos.

-¿Te ha embrujado a ti también? ¿Lo quieres para ti, Shun?-Su voz era tan baja como de costumbre, pero había un tono de amenaza en ella.

Shun extendió las manos con un gesto de desesperación.

-¡Ikki! ¿Estás loco? ¿Vas a reñir conmigo después de tantos años con este ridículo pretexto? ¡Por los dioses! ¿Por quién me tomas? Nuestras vidas están demasiado unidas para que un hombre se interponga entre nosotros. ¿Qué me importa un hombre o cualquiera otra cosa, cuando tú estás interesado en ello? Es por una razón completamente distinta, por lo que te pido, por lo que te ruego que lo dejes marchar.

-Perdóname, Shun. Conoces mi endiablado temperamento-musito el peliazul, y por un momento su mano descanso sobre el brazo de Shun.

-No me has contestado, Ikki

-Está contento-dijo éste evasivamente.

-Es que es valeroso-replicó el peliverde significativamente.

-Como tu dices, es valeroso-asintió el peliazul, sin expresión en su voz.

-Es de buena familia...-dijo Shun con suavidad.

Ikki se volvió con rapidez.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de buena familia?

-Es evidente-replicó secamente el peliverde.

-Esto no es lo que tú quieres decir. ¿Qué sabes de él?

Shun se encogió de hombros y yendo a su maleta buscó un periódico ilustrado, y abriéndolo por la página central lo alargó a su amigo silenciosamente.

Ikki se acercó a la lámpara que colgaba del centro de la estancia y cuya luz cayó directamente sobre el papel que tenía en las manos. Dos grandes fotografías de Hyoga ocupaban las páginas centrales, una en la que estaba con esmoquin y otra junto al barco que lo llevo a su Isla.

Al pie de las fotografías estaba escrito: "El distinguido joven Hyoga de Cignus, cuyo prolongado viaje está produciendo ansiedad a sus muchas amistades. El joven Hyoga de Cignus viajo en un barco bajo la dirección de un reputado capitán hace cuatro meses, con la intensión de hacer una expedición por mar con duración un mes y terminar en Grecia. En todo este tiempo no se ha sabido nada del joven Cignus ni de su tripulación. Su amigo y tutor, el ilustre Camus de Acuario, que ha tenido que permanecer en Grecia por un accidente, está en constante comunicación con las autoridades de los países cercanos a la zona de la expedición".

Por un largo rato Ikki estuvo mirando las fotografías. Luego arrancó la página del periódico y la arrolló.

-Con tu permiso-dijo tranquilamente, y la colocó sobre la llama de la lamparita del lado de la cama. La tuvo en las manos hasta que el papel quedó convertido en cenizas.

-¿Ha visto Seiya esto?

-Sin duda. Seiya lee todos mis periódicos-replicó Shun con cierta impaciencia.

-Entonces Seiya callará-dijo Ikki con calma, buscando entre sus ropas la cigarrera y encendiendo otro cigarrillo con cuidado, como si todo su interés residiese en aquella trivial operación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Shun sutilmente.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Las autoridades internacionales tienen demasiados asuntos y conocen la fama de esta Isla como para hacer investigaciones en mis dominios. Además ellos no son responsables. El Joven Cignus fue advertido de los riesgos a que se exponía, antes de salir a mar.

-¿Nada te hará cambiar de opinión?

-No acostumbro cambiar de parecer jamás. Tú lo sabes. Y además ¿por qué tendría que cambiar? Como te dije antes, esta contento.

-Shun le miró en pleno rostro.

-¡¿Contento?! Asustado querrás decir, Ikki-dio Shun con el ceño fruncido.

-Me adulas, Shun. No hablemos más de ello. Es un contratiempo desgraciado y siento que te aflija-dijo ligeramente, luego en un súbito cambio, puso sus manos en los hombros del peliverde-Pero esto no puede entibiar nuestra amistad, es demasiado grande como para romperse por una diferencia de opinión. No podemos ver las cosas del mismo modo.

-Puedes, pero no quieres, Ikki-replicó el peliverde con acento apenado-No es digno de ti.

Shun callo y le miro otra vez con una sonrisa forzada y un movimiento de derrota.

-Nada puede separarnos, Ikki. Puedo no opinar como tú, pero no me es posible borrar los recuerdos de los últimos diez años.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ikki le dejo y se dirigió a su casa. Nunca había pensado en sus acciones o en criticar o analizar sus fugases deseos o caprichos. Siempre había tomado aquello que quería; nada en lo que hubiere puesto sus ojos con deseo le había sido negado. Su riqueza le proporcionaba todo cuanto apetecía. Su temperamento apasionado fue característico en él desde niño, pero estos arranques de irritabilidad sin motivo eran nuevos. Sus penetrantes ojos miraron a través de la oscuridad hacia el sur ¿Era su enemigo hereditario Mascara de la Muerte, lo que le causaba tal agitación? ¡Acaso, la ultima emboscada era la señal de que aquella guerra que durante generaciones, por la soberanía de toda la Isla, que se había suscitado entre ambas tribus, estaba cerca a terminar? Rió desdeñosamente. Nada le proporcionaría mayor placer que un choque con el hombre que le enseñaron a odiar desde niño. Aunque eso signifique el tener que morir, y si eso sucedía, y como no tenía un heredero que continuara la lucha, su gente se vería forzada a abandonar la Isla y separarse. Rió otra vez, mientras entraba a su casa, en realidad eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Su mirada se topo con el diván donde Hyoga estuvo sentado, el cual se hallaba cubierto de revistas y periódicos. Se notaba aun la huella de su esbelto cuerpo en los almohadones amontonados. Tomo uno de ellos y lo acerco a su nariz, el aroma que tenía era el mismo que Hyoga llevaba naturalmente y que a Ikki gustaba tanto.

Las palabras de Shun sonaron en sus oídos.

-¡¡Rubio!! ¡Y yo le he hecho sufrir como jure que haría, si alguien así llegaba a mis manos! ¿Entonces, por qué no siento la satisfacción que jure que sentiría?


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI.- **

Hyoga entro en el salón, una mañana pocos días después de la llegada de Shun. Esperaba hallar vacía la habitación, porque Ikki se había levantado al despuntar el día y salido a caballo a una de las lejanas expediciones ahora tan frecuentes y pensaba que su amigo le habría acompañado; pero cuando pasaba por una de las puertas, vio al peliverde sentado frente al escritorio rodeado de papeles y escribiendo con rapidez. Varios manuscritos se veían esparcidos por el suelo, a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que tenían ocasión de hallarse solos y Hyoga titubeo con súbita timidez. Pero Shun había oído sus pasos y se puso de pie con una cortes inclinación.

-Perdóneme, Hyoga ¿Le molesto? Dígame si le estorbo. Le parecerá a usted que soy un hombre muy desordenado-añadió riendo y mirando el montón de hojas escritas esparcidas.

Hyoga le vio sonrojándose un poco.

-Creí que había salido con su amigo.

-Tenia un poco de trabajo que hacer, algunas notas que deseaba poner en limpio antes de que yo mismo no supiera lo que quería decir; tengo pésima letra. Me he cansado mucho esta semana, también, por lo que deseaba un día de descanso ¿Puedo estar aquí? ¿No le molesto?

Sus simpáticos ojos y la sumisión de su voz anudaron la garganta de Hyoga. Le hizo señas de que prosiguiera su labor y se sentó en el diván viendo interesado o que hacia.

-¿Es otra novela?-pregunto tímidamente, indicando el montón de manuscritos, que iba aumentando sin cesar.

Shun se volvió en su silla con un bolígrafo entre los dedos y sonrió mientras el rubio se acomodaba mejor en el diván.

-No, Hyoga. Algo mas serio esta vez. Es una historia de esta curiosa tribu de Ikki. Son distintos en muchas cosas de las personas corrientes. Ha sido una raza aparte durante generaciones. Tiene creencias y costumbres peculiarmente propias. Por ejemplo esta tribu adora en primer lugar a su jefe, después a sus famosos caballos y luego, en tercer lugar a los dioses.

-¿Ikki también?

Shun encogió los hombros.

-Cree en los dioses-dijo evasivo, volviendo a su labor.

Hyoga le estudio curiosamente mientras se inclinaba sobre el trabajo. Sonrió cuando pensó en el retrato mental que se había forjado del Vizconde Shun de Andrómeda antes de su llegada, que contrastaba con el hombre real que estaba ante su vista. Durante la semana que Shun estuvo en el campamento había captado su simpatía y su confianza por el suave encanto de sus modales. Supo cambiar una situación difícil con una delicadeza y encanto que atraían su gratitud. Le había evitado miles de humillaciones con una táctica tan natural como disimulada. Entre ellos existía el lazo del amor común que sentían ambos por este jefe misterioso de una tribu extraña, y se pregunto ¿Como se había originado una amistad tan extraña? Esta pregunta le intrigaba y medito sobre ello, extendido sobre el diván.

El Vizconde escribió rápidamente un rato y luego tiro el bolígrafo con una exclamación de alivio, recogió las hojas esparcidas por el suelo y las coloco en un montón ordenado sobre la mesa. Cuando volvió a la silla, contemplo la esbelta figura descansando en actitud graciosa e inconsciente de niño sobre los almohadones, y sintió que le embargaba una emoción rara. La rápida simpatía que le produjo el verlo desde el primer momento, había dado lugar a un sentimiento mas hondo que le emocionaba profundamente, y con el un deseo de protegerle, un anhelo de mediar entre el y el desastre irremediable que vendría inevitablemente.

Hyoga sintió su mirada sobre si y le miro a su vez.

-¿Acabo su trabajo?-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hice cuanto pude hacer de momento. Seiya debe descifrar el resto; tiene afición a los jeroglíficos- Y se echo a reír.

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual Hyoga estuvo meditando si decirle o no lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-He leído sus libros, Shun...todos los que Ikki tiene aquí-dijo por fin mirándole gravemente- Su novela me intereso-añadió sin dejar de mirarlo-Generalmente las novelas me aburren, los asuntos de que tratan no me interesan, pero esta me impresiono. Es extraordinaria, es maravilloso, pero... ¿Puede ser real?

Había hablado tranquilamente, con el candor que le era característico, sin pensar que felicitaba al autor por su obra maestra, sino explicando sus sensaciones, tal como las experimentaba.

Shun, se echo en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿En que puede ser...real?-pregunto

Hyoga le miro con fijeza

-¿Usted cree que existe realmente un hombre como el que ha descrito..., un hombre que fuera tan abnegado, tan poco egoísta, tan fiel, como su protagonista?

Shun miro a lo lejos y recogiendo el bolígrafo golpeo lentamente la carpeta, dibujando inconcientemente círculos y puntos. La duda en la voz de Hyoga y la pena que leía en sus ojos le dolían hondamente.

-¿Conoce usted a un hombre semejante, Shun, o es un ser imaginario?-persistió

El peliverde se tardo en contestar mientras seguía rayando la hoja.

-Conozco a un hombre que en ciertas circunstancias tiene ese carácter-dijo en voz baja.

Hyoga sonrió con amargura

-Entonces usted es más afortunado que yo. No soy muy viejo, pero en los últimos años he conocido muchas personas de todas las nacionalidades, y nunca he visto uno que, en cualquier grado, se parezca al protagonista de su libro. Usted ha sido más afortunado en sus amistades.

Shun se sonrojo y continúo mirando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

-Las personas hermosas, Hyoga-dijo con lentitud-Desgraciadamente provocan en algunos hombres todo lo que hay mas bajo y vil en su naturaleza. Ningún hombre sabe a que profundidad de infamia puede caer bajo la fuerza de una súbita tentación.

-Y la persona hermosa lo paga-exclamo Hyoga con vehemencia-Paga por la belleza con la que los dioses le maldijeron..., la belleza que esa misma persona odia, y paga hasta que la belleza se marchita.

Se interrumpió mordiéndose los labios. Movido por el sentimiento de simpatía que inconcientemente le influencio durante la pasada semana y que hizo desaparecer la propia reclusión que se impuso, su lengua se había desatado. Tenia miedo de la confianza que aquella amabilidad casi le pedía. Su orgullo le impedía aceptar la compasión que su soledad hacia nacer.

-Perdóneme-dijo fríamente-Mis ideas seguramente no le interesan

-Por el contrario usted me interesa profundamente-corrigió Shun rápidamente.

Hyoga noto el ligero tono en sus palabras y rió mas amargamente que antes.

-¡Por supuesto, que mejor que mi situación para darle material a sus novelas!

-¡Hyoga!-protesto Shun levantándose.

Hyoga fijo sus tristes ojos en él y extendió la mano con un gesto sincero de constricción.

-¡Oh perdóneme! No debí haber dicho eso. Usted no lo merece. Usted ha sido...amable y cariñoso conmigo. Debo estarle agradecido. Perdóneme, perdone mi rudeza. Debe ser el calor, que me pone muy irritable ¿No lo cree usted así?

Shun no quiso advertir la amargura que había en sus palabras y tomo esa delicada mano en la suya tan temblorosa

-Si usted me hace el honor de su amistad-dijo con una caballerosidad tan natural en él-Mi vida, toda mi vida, esta a su servicio.

Pero mientras le hablaba su voz cambio. El contacto de sus fríos dedos le produjo un estremecimiento que le domino por un instante.

Hyoga dejo que su mano descansara en la suya, y por un momento evito sus ojos, fijando los suyos con absoluta franqueza.

-Su ofrecimiento es demasiado precioso para desecharlo. Si usted fuese mi amigo, como lo es de Ikki...-dijo con vacilante acento, volviendo la cabeza al otro lado.

Al oír esas palabras, Shun apretó inconcientemente la mano que tenia en la suya. ¡El amigo de Ikki! Se dio cuenta que en aquellos momentos que había olvidado al peliazul, lo había olvidado todo, dominado por una intensa emoción que le hacia temblar, pues solo había atendido a la hermosura y el desamparo del rubio que estaba a su lado. Su cabeza vacilaba, su calma, su lealtad, sus primeros sentimientos de compasión desinteresada, habían producido una extrema agitación que conmovía todo su ser y amenazaba dominarle por completo. Su corazón latía furiosamente y apretaba los dientes, luchando por recuperar su habitual sangre fría. El temperamento emocional que Hyoga adivino en él al leer su novela, apareció claramente, derrumbando la rígida represión de muchos años. La sangre latía desordenadamente en sus sienes mientras se esforzaba en dominarse para aquietar la locura que se había apoderado de él.

Cerró los ojos ante la sorpresa de la revelación del Amor y los abrió para fijarlos perplejo en Hyoga, casi temeroso, aprisionando la mano del joven con más fuerza dentro de la suya e inclinándose ante él, atraído por el veneno irresistible de su proximidad. Le vio a través de una neblina que iba aclarándose gradualmente: vio que Hyoga ignoraba la emoción que le había producido, y conciente solo de su simpatía había abandonado su mano en la suya como lo hubiera hecho con un hermano.

Mientras tanto Hyoga miraba otro lado, pero Shun pudo ver claramente como una brillante lágrima caía. Hyoga lo había olvidado, había olvidado que no estaba solo, preso del pensamiento predominante que llenaba su mente.

Shun con un intenso esfuerzo, pudo al fin dominarse. De cualquier modo debía reprimir su momentánea locura de amor. Su lealtad, que estuvo dudando por un momento, volvió a su lugar y un asco de si mismo se apodero de él. Estuvo a punto de traicionar al hombre que durante tantos años ocupo en su afecto el lugar de un hermano mayor. Hyoga pertenecía a su amigo, y ahora no tenía siquiera el derecho de preguntar respecto a la posesión de Hyoga por Ikki. La herida se curaría, aunque quedase abierta, pero era bastante fuerte para ocultar su existencia, hasta a los celosos ojos que le vigilaron sin cesar desde su pasada demostración la noche de su llegada. Diariamente se daba cuenta de ello. Aquella misma mañana Ikki hizo esfuerzos para inducirle a acompañarle en la expedición que le obligaba a salir tan temprano. Seguro ahora de si mismo llevo a sus labios la mano de Hyoga, pero le beso con tal reverencia que se demostró palpablemente a si mismo que había renunciado a sus deseos. Le soltó con gentileza, se volvió exhalando un suspiro y sintiendo pesar por la tentación irresistible que de Hyoga se desprendía, se aparto del rubio al mismo tiempo que Seiya entraba rápidamente.

-¡Señor vizconde! ¡Ha ocurrido un accidente!

Lanzando un grito que Shun nunca olvidaría, Hyoga se levanto, con el rostro pálido, mientras sus labios murmuraban la palabra "Ikki". Todo él temblaba y el peliverde le rodeo instintivamente con su brazo. Hyoga se agarro de él, aunque Shun se dio cuenta con amarga certeza que le hubiera servido lo mismo una silla o una mesa.

-¿Que sucedió Seiya?-pregunto rudamente, con un ligero movimiento, interponiéndose entre Hyoga el castaño.

-Uno de los hombres, señor vizconde. Su escopeta se disparo hiriéndole la mano.

Shun le señalo la puerta con un ademán y presto de nuevo toda su atención al estado de Hyoga. Este se echo en el diván apoyando su brazo encima de su rostro.

-Perdóneme-murmuro con voz ahogada-Soy muy estupido, pero el caballo que montaba hoy es "Arles", y cuando sale con él estoy nervioso. Haga el favor de dejarme un momento solo. Es cosa de un minuto.

El vizconde salio sin decir palabra. Hyoga permaneció inmóvil hasta sobreponerse a la excitación nerviosa que se había apoderado de él. Se paso las manos por los ojos con un suspiro de alivio y salio a la brillante luz del sol.

El clamor de voces excitadas le guiaron cerca de la escena del accidente y el gentío le abrió paso. El herido estaba sentado y mantenía la mano levantada estoicamente para que Shun la examinara, con una expresión de apacible interés en su rostro.

-¡Lo siento mucho Aldebarán!-lloriqueaba Kiki, mientras veía como la mano del novio de su hermano sangraba-¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Cuando vuelva Mu me va a odiar!

-Ya cálmate Kiki-contesto el moreno, mientras con su mano sana agitaba el cabello rojo del niño-Solo prométeme que nunca mas tocaras las armas. Son muy peligrosas, no juguetes. Y por Mu no te preocupes, cuando regrese de la expedición, entre los dos le explicaremos que fue un accidente-termino sonriendo

Kiki levanto su mojado rostro y le mostró una tímida sonrisa y sus lindos ojos agradecidos.

A Hyoga le gusto la escena tan tierna a pesar de las circunstancias. Shun al notar su presencia levanto sus ojos hasta los del rubio.

-No es un espectáculo agradable-le dijo.

-No me importa, déjeme ayudarle-contesto él mientras tranquilamente comenzaba limpiar la sangre.

Shun le dirigió otra mirada, extrañándose de su voz firme y tono natural, cuando vino a su memoria el pálido niño que tan tembloroso estaba cinco minutos antes. Fuera de la presencia de Ikki de Fénix recobraba el valor que siempre tuvo; solamente cuando algo se relacionaba con el peliazul surgía el nuevo Hyoga con la cobarde ansiedad que da el amor.

Hyoga contemplo con interés, la destreza del vizconde, había tal precisión en sus movimientos que Hyoga le pregunto:

-¿Usted es medico?

-Si-dijo el sin apartar la vista de su tarea-Estudie de joven y pase todos los exámenes necesarios. Es indispensable cuando uno viaja, como lo hago yo. Lo he reconocido como algo inapreciable.

Shun termino de arreglar los vendajes y se levanto secando el sudor de su frente.

-¿Estaré bien ahora?-pregunto Aldebarán mientras movía un poco su mano lastimada.

-Espero que si-respondió el vizconde-Por poco pierdes el pulgar, pero creo que lo salvamos. Es una suerte que estés en tan buena condición, que creo que no habrá nada que temer.

Aldebarán le sonrió agradecido al igual que Kiki, porque no quería pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si algo tan terrible pasaba.

-Voy a dar un paseo a caballo-dijo Hyoga mirándolo-Es algo tarde, pero todavía hay tiempo ¿Quiere venir?

Era una tentación, en verdad un tentación grande, pero la prudencia venció.

-Me gustaría ir, pero tengo que hacerle algunos análisis a Aldebarán-dijo aprovechando la excusa que se le ofrecía.

Hyoga sonrió con entendimiento y se alejo para montar el caballo que ya le esperaba junto a Shyru.

-Si tardo, no me espere. Dígale a Seiya que le sirva la comida-Le dijo Hyoga después de montar a "Pegaso" que ya brincaba listo para correr.

Shun le miro alejarse, con Shyru que le seguía un poco detrás y un sequito de seis hombres, que el Fénix había insistido últimamente en que llevasen consigo.

-¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, tuviste que ser tú de quien me enamorara Hyoga?-susurro Shun con tristeza.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXII.- **

Para Hyoga la presencia continua de estos seis hombres le irritaba considerablemente. La soledad de sus excursiones había sido para él su mayor encanto; se había acostumbrado a Shyru, pero en cambio, notaba intensamente los seis pares de ojos que vigilaban todos sus movimientos. Había pensado en discutirlo con Ikki, pero le había faltado valor. Su actitud desde la llegada del vizconde había sido extremadamente fría..., casi repelente.

Las semanas de felicidad transcurridas antes, habían transformado la intimidad entre ellos en casi un sentimiento de camaradería. Ikki era más humano, más considerado que nunca, y el temor que le producía había estado adormilado. Podría habérselo dicho entonces. Pero desde la mañana de la llegada de Shun, cuando el fervor inesperado de su último encuentro había hecho renacer la esperanza que casi había muerto dentro de él, cambió completamente, mostrando una fría reserva que le helaba. No había vuelto a poseerlo, sus pocas caricias fueron tortuosas y su indiferencia tan grande que le había hecho pensar con dolor si la llama de su pasión no se estaba extinguiendo y si esto no sería el fin. Sin embargo, a pesar de su indiferencia, se había dado cuenta, lo mismo que el vizconde, de la vigilancia de los ojos constantemente celosos que le seguían con fiero escrutinio. Pero la chispa de esperanza que aún animaba el conocimiento de esos celos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar la barrera que esa nueva actitud había levantado entre ellos. No se atrevía ahora a pedirle ningún favor.

Esta mañana le había dejado sin una palabra al marchar, dejándole casi desesperado. Su indiferencia de la mañana le había herido profundamente y surgía en Hyoga una ola de rebelión. No quería ser desechado sin luchar por su amor. Le ardieron las mejillas al pensar en el papel que se estaba atribuyendo. Sería mejor que "esos otros", que aún le hacían estremecerse. Pero desechó resueltamente su repugnancia, alzando la cabeza con su antiguo gesto altivo e irguiéndose en la silla con los labios fruncidos. Había soportado tanto ya, que también podía soportar este nuevo ultraje a sus sentimientos. Tenía que lograr su cariño a cualquier precio. Una débil y trémula sonrisa asomó a sus labios por la renovada esperanza.

Al empezar la excursión habían pasado a varios centinelas, inmóviles sobre los caballos impacientes, que habían levantado sus fusiles en saludo al verlo pasar, y una o dos veces Shyru les había gritado una pregunta mientras galopaba detrás de él. Pero en la última hora no habían visto a ninguno. El terreno era ondulante ahora, con declives pronunciados que imposibilitaban ver a distancia.

Shyru espoleó su caballo poniéndose al lado de Hyoga.

-¿Quiere el señor tener la bondad de regresar?-dijo respetuosamente-Es tarde, y no estamos seguros entre estas colinas. No se puede ver quién se acerca y tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo, Shyru?-replicó Hyoga riendo.

-Por usted, señor-contestó él con gravedad. Frenó el rubio a "Pegaso" mientras hablaba, pero era demasiado tarde. En el momento mismo en que volvía la cabeza del caballo, parecieron surgir hombres de la tribu Death Mask por todos lados. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, su escolta pasó a todo galope y giró detrás de Hyoga haciendo fuego contra la horda de hombres que se abalanzaba sobre ambos. Con un gemido Shyru le tomó la rienda y hostigó a los caballos de vuelta por la dirección en que habían venido. El ruido era ensordecedor, mezclándose los roncos gritos de los guerreros con el continuo crepitar de los fusiles. Las balas empezaron a silbar a su alrededor.

Shyru se puso las riendas bajo las rodillas y con una mano en la brida de "Pegaso" y su revólver en la otra, galopó mirando hacia atrás, por encima del hombro. Hyoga también miró a sus espaldas y mecánicamente los dedos se le crisparon sobre el arma brillante que Ikki le había dado la semana anterior. Vio con repentino desaliento que los seis hombres que formaban su escolta eran rechazados por un número superior que los rodeaban por todas partes. Dos de ellos habían caído ya y los restantes estaban a pie y, mientras miraba, desaparecieron entre la masa de hombres que cayó sobre ellos. Al mismo tiempo un grupo de unos veinte jinetes se destacó del cuerpo principal y galopó tras del rubio y Shyru.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Hay que ayudarlos. No podemos dejarlos así –exclamó Hyoga, tomando a Shyru del brazo y empuñando el revólver.

-No, no, señor, es imposible, son cien contra seis. Tiene que pensar en usted. Siga, señor. Por todos los dioses, siga. Tal vez nos salvemos-le soltó la rienda y se quedó atrás, interponiéndose entre él y los Death Masks que los perseguían.

Unos gritos furiosos y una lluvia de balas que pasaron a su lado hicieron que Hyoga volviera la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba sobre la silla. Se dio cuenta de la táctica de Shyru y contuvo deliberadamente su caballo.

-No iré delante. Tienes que ir a mi lado-gritó, estremeciéndose al pasar una bala junto a su cabeza.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué se detiene? ¿Cree que podré presentarme ante mi señor si le sucede algo a usted?-replicó furioso Shyru-Haga lo que le digo. ¡Siga!-la deferencia había desaparecido, borrada por el temor que enronquecía su voz.

Miró hacia atrás y su rostro palideció. Shyru no sentía miedo por él, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en Hyoga que iba a su lado. Habían sido atrapados por hombres de Mascara de la Muerte, y maldecía su locura al haber permitido que el rubio llegara tan lejos. Sin embargo, había parecido perfectamente seguro. Los informes de los exploradores habían probado últimamente que los Death Mask estaban inactivos después de su fallido último ataque. Pero el cebo era demasiado tentador para que dejaran pasar la oportunidad. El hermoso rubio, último capricho de Ikki de Fénix, y su sirviente, que se sabía valoraba tanto, serían una presa que no dejarían escapar tan fácilmente. A él le esperaba probablemente el tormento, con seguridad la muerte, ¡y para Hyoga...!

Apretó los dientes al mirarlo y el sudor le bañó la cara. Le mataría él antes de que llegara a eso. Y mientras le miraba, volvió Hyoga la cabeza y encontró sus ojos desesperados por un momento, y sus labios sonriendo valientemente. Se había abstenido hasta ese momento de tirar, tratando de reservar las municiones como último recurso, pero vio que no podía demorar más. Empezó a hacer fuego pausadamente y con calma, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus hombres. Era una esperanza remota, pero conteniendo a los primeros aunque solo fuera unos instantes, tal vez podría ganar tiempo. La precisión de su puntería, tal vez contuviera la carga hasta que salieran del terreno ondulante al desierto abierto, en donde el ruido del tiroteo probablemente llegara a algunos de los centinelas avanzados, hasta que estuvieran demasiado cerca de la aldea del Fénix para que pudiera continuar la persecución. A pesar de eso Shyru sabía que la situación era casi desesperada. En cualquier momento una bala podía alcanzar a cualquiera de los dos. Sus perseguidores parecieron también haber adivinado sus pensamientos y se abrieron en una línea amplia e irregular, maniobrando continuamente, haciendo imposible un tiro certero, al mismo tiempo que exigían un paso terrible a sus caballos, tratando de flanquearlos. Hyoga estaba tirando ahora. El pensamiento de la extinción de su escolta y del peligro que los amenazaba, a él y a Shyru, venció el sentimiento negativo de matar que había experimentado en el primer momento, y hasta tuvo un instante en el que se sorprendió de su propia calma. No tenía miedo, la muerte de los hombres de Ikki le había enfurecido, con una rabia furiosa y vengativa que le hacía ver rojo y le llenaba del deseo de contestar de la misma manera. Hacía fuego rápidamente, vaciando su revólver; y acababa de volver a cargarlo con mano firme cuando "Pegaso" tropezó, se restableció dando unos pasos, pero luego se desplomó lentamente, de costado, arrojando sangre por la boca. Hyoga cayó de pie y un instante después Shyru estaba a su lado, colocándolo detrás de él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y haciendo fuego serenamente sobre los Death Mask que se aproximaban.

La misma sensación de irrealidad que ya había experimentado una vez, el primer día en la aldea de Ikki, se apoderó de Hyoga. El profundo silencio, porque los Death Mask habían dejado de tirar, la arena candente y seca con el aire caliente que se alzaba como una bruma de su superficie susurrante, el cielo azul oscuro sin nubes encima de su cabeza, la banda de jinetes amenazadores que giraba cada vez más cerca, "Pegaso" muerto, con el caballo de Shyru inmóvil al lado de su compañero postrado, y finalmente el hombre que estaba junto a él, valiente y fiel hasta el fin; todo parecía fantástico e irreal.

Veía el espectáculo desapasionadamente, como si fuera un espectador y no un participante en la escena. Pero eso solo fue por un momento; enseguida la realidad de la situación se volvió a imponer claramente. Cualquier minuto podía significar la muerte de uno o de los dos, y con un movimiento instintivo se aproximó más al sirviente. Ambos guardaban silencio, no había nada que decir. La mano izquierda de Shyru se cerró sobre la suya en respuesta a la llamada involuntaria de camaradería que Hyoga había hecho, y la sintió contraerse al abrirle una bala un surco en la frente, cegándolo por un instante con la sangre que caía sobre sus ojos. Le soltó la mano para pasarse el brazo por la herida y, al hacerlo, los Death Mask renovaron repentinamente sus gritos y cargaron sobre ellos.

Shyru se volvió rápidamente y Hyoga en el horror que se pintaba en sus ojos, leyó su propósito de matarlo antes de dejar que lo atraparan. Alzó la cabeza con un ligero gesto de asentimiento y la misma sonrisa intrépida en sus labios pálidos.

-Por favor –murmuró el rubio-¡Hazlo rápido!-pidió con la certeza de que era mejor estar muerto que pertenecer a alguien mas que el Fénix.

-Vuelva la cabeza-murmuró Shyru desesperadamente-No puedo hacerlo si usted...

Se oyó una descarga y con un quejido Shyru se desplomó contra Hyoga. Por un momento reinó una tremenda confusión. De pie, al lado del cuerpo de Shyru disparó su último tiro y luego arrojó el revólver a la cara de un hombre que se abalanzó para apoderarse de él. Se volvió con desesperación tratando de alcanzar el caballo del sirviente, pero había sido rodeado y durante un segundo se mantuvo acorralado, con las manos crispadas y apretados los dientes, desafiando los rostros salvajes que lo rodeaban y se echaban sobre él, con ojos que echaban chispas, enfrentándolos. Enseguida sintió un golpe violento en la cabeza, le pareció que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies, todo ennegreció ante sus ojos y cayó sin sentido, sin exhalar un gemido.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII.- **

Ya entrada la tarde, el vizconde seguía escribiendo dentro de la casa de Ikki. Seiya le había ayudado a descifrar sus notas, y Shun ahora aprovechaba la soledad para terminar el trabajo atrasado. Se había olvidado del tiempo, se había olvidado también de sorprenderse ante la prolongada ausencia de Hyoga absorto en el tema interesante en que estaba ocupado. Estaba demasiado concentrado para enterarse del ruido habitual en la aldea que anunciaba la llegada de su casi hermano mayor, y levantó la vista sobresaltado cuando Ikki de Fénix entró. Los ojos azules recorrieron sombríamente la sala, y sin decir palabra entró en el dormitorio. Un momento después volvió.

-¿Dónde está Hyoga?-pregunto

Shun se puso de pie, extrañado por su tono. Miró el reloj.

-Salió a dar un paseo a caballo esta mañana. ¡Cielos! No tenía idea de que fuera tan tarde.

-¡Esta mañana...! ¿Y no ha vuelto aún?-repitió lentamente-¿A qué hora de la mañana?

-Creo que alrededor de las diez-contesto Shun con inquietud-No estoy seguro; no miré la hora. Hubo un accidente y Hyoga se demoró para mirar cómo vendaba a uno de tus muchachos.

Ikki se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Llevaba una escolta?-preguntó secamente.

-Sí.

El rostro de Ikki se endureció y su ceño se frunció sombríamente. ¿Hyoga habría estado engañándolo todas esas semanas... fingiendo una satisfacción que no sentía, adormeciendo sus sospechas para poder aprovechar otra oportunidad de escapar? Por un momento su rostro se ensombreció, pero luego desechó la idea. Confiaba en él. Solo una semana antes le había dado su palabra, y sabía que no era capaz de mentirle. Y además, la cosa era imposible, Shyru jamás volvería a ser tomado por descuido y estaban también los seis hombres de la guardia. Jamás podría escapar de la vigilancia de siete hombres. Pero lo que más pesaba para él era la confianza que le tenía. Nunca había confiado en un amante hasta entonces, pero Hyoga era diferente. Los otros hombres que habían pasado por su cama, ni siquiera habían dejado un recuerdo detrás; se habían desvanecido en un completo aburrimiento. Nunca había existido motivo para confiar o desconfiar de ellos, o para que importara si llegaban o se iban. La saciedad había llegado con la posesión y con ello la indiferencia.

Pero la emoción que la belleza poco común y la esbelta juventud que este joven rubio despertaba en él, no había disminuido durante los meses que había estado viviendo en la aldea. Sus diversas actitudes, su antagonismo, sus accesos de rabia furiosa y, finalmente, su entrega inesperada, habían mantenido vivo su interés. Se había acostumbrado a Hyoga. Había llegado a anticipar con un placer vago, indefinido, el regreso de sus largas expediciones para ver la exquisita figura acurrucada entre los cojines del gran diván. Su presencia parecía impregnar toda la casa, cambiándola por completo. Se había vuelto necesario para él, como jamás hubiera creído que un amante pudiera serlo. Y con el cambio que introdujo en su aldea se había producido también un cambio en su persona.

Por primera vez había surgido una sombra entre él y el hombre a quien consideraba su hermano menor desde que, siendo un muchacho de diez años, le conociera. Se daba cuenta que desde la noche de la llegada de Shun había estado dominado por unos celos insensatos. Estaba celoso de cada palabra y cada mirada que intercambiaban "Su Cisne" y Shun. Su orgullo había evitado una enemistad abierta con el vizconde esa mañana cuando este se negó a acompañarlo, pero había marchado lleno de una rabia fría que finalmente lo había hecho volver antes de lo que pensaba, galopando con una temeridad visible incluso para sus hombres. La vista de Shun sentado, solo, concentrado en su trabajo, había disipado en parte sus sospechas, y había entrado en la otra habitación con un sentimiento de expectativa que se transformó en un frío repentino al verla vacía. El dormitorio desocupado le había hecho ver en forma abrupta todo lo que Hyoga significaba para él. Una ansiedad latente asomó a sus ojos.

Salió a la puerta y dio unas palmadas. Un guardia contestó al llamado casi inmediatamente. Dictó una orden y esperó mordiendo un cigarrillo que se había olvidado de encender. Shun se unió a él.

-¿Qué piensas?-le preguntó con cierta timidez.

-No sé qué pensar-replicó sombríamente.

-¡Santo Cielo! No supondrás...-exclamó Shun. Pero Ikki se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se volvió a Saga, que había llegado con media docena de hombres. Hubo un rápido cambio de preguntas y respuestas, algunas órdenes breves y los hombres marcharon rápidos en distintas direcciones, mientras Ikki se volvía nuevamente al peliverde.

-Fueron vistos por tres de las patrullas meridionales esta mañana, pero naturalmente no era asunto de ninguno de ellos averiguar si habían vuelto o no. Saldré inmediatamente...en unos diez minutos. ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¡Magnífico! He enviado a buscar refuerzos que nos seguirán si no hemos regresado dentro de doce horas-su voz carecía de expresión, y solamente Shun de Andrómeda, que lo conocía desde la adolescencia, podía comprender el significado de la sombra que pasó por su rostro al volver a la casa.

Por un momento Shun dudo en seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera él era deseado dentro de la casa vacía, y sintió la sensación mitad triste y mitad amarga de que la perfecta amistad y confianza que había existido entre ellos durante diez años nunca volvería a ser igual. Enseguida el temor por la suerte de Hyoga alejó toda otra consideración y se dirigió a su alojamiento con el corazón apesadumbrado.

Cuando volvió unos minutos más tarde seguido por Seiya, el campamento había sufrido una transformación. Con la rapidez de la disciplina perfecta, los cien hombres que habían sido escogidos para ir a la expedición estaban ya esperando, cada uno a lado de su caballo, y el Fénix, tranquilo e impasible como de costumbre, vigilaba la distribución de municiones. Un peón paseaba lentamente a "Arles", y Saga cuyos ojos sombríos habían estado fijos con aire de reproche en su jefe por hacerle cargo del mando de los refuerzos en caso de que fueran necesarios, fue hasta él y le quitó la brida para llevar el caballo a su Jefe. Mientras sostenía la rienda Shun pudo ver que seguía argumentando con insistencia poco usual, solicitando permiso para acompañarlos. Pero Ikki sacudió la cabeza y el joven se apartó malhumorado para eludir los cascos de "Arles" al encabritarse.

Ikki hizo seña a Shun de que se pusiera a su lado, y en silencio la cabalgata arrancó con un galope rápido. El silencio impresionó al peliverde y afectó su temperamento sensible, como si fuera un presagio siniestro. El grupo silencioso, de rostros sombríos, galopando en formación cerrada detrás de ellos, sugería algo más que una expedición de socorro. El amor innato a la lucha había sido cuidadosamente fomentado en la tribu, y las armas que poseían eran del último modelo. Shun sabía con perfecta certeza que para los hombres escogidos que les seguían, esta expedición significaba solamente una cosa: "La guerra que habían esperado toda su vida". Al fin se definiría cual de las dos tribus se quedaría con la Isla de la Reina Muerte por la que habían batallado durante generaciones. Y los Fénix seguían con júbilo a su jefe a esta guerra, sin preocuparse de que los refuerzos que habían sido pedidos llegaran o no a tiempo. Lo reducido de su número era un motivo de placer más que otra cosa. Si vencían, a ellos correspondería la gloria del triunfo; si eran aniquilados, tendrían la honra de morir con el jefe a quien adoraban, porque ninguno de ellos dudaba de que Ikki de Fénix, con ellos aplastaría a su enemigo hereditario, o con ellos moriría.

El breve crepúsculo había pasado y una brillante luna resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la región con una luz blanca. En cualquier otro momento, la belleza de la escena, el encanto de la noche, el galope desenfrenado con este grupo de fieros guerreros hubieran emocionado profundamente a Shun. Pero el peligro en que se encontraba el rubio del que estaba enamorado, cambiaba totalmente el aspecto del asunto, dándole una gravedad y un suspenso que llenaba de temor su corazón.

Y si eso le ocurría a él ¿Qué sería para su casi hermano mayor que iba a su lado? La pregunta que Ikki había contestado negativamente en forma tan desdeñosa una semana antes, había sido contestada en forma distinta por la expresión que había pasado rápidamente por su rostro esta noche. No había abierto los labios desde que partieron, y Shun no se había animado a quebrar el silencio.

Salieron del terreno llano, y ahora estaban entre la serie de colinas ondulantes, cuyas cimas se destacaban con color blanco plateado a la luz brillante de la luna, y las cañadas llenas de sombras oscuras, como negros estanques de aguas profundas y tranquilas. Y en el fondo de una de esas cañadas, Ikki se detuvo repentinamente con una exclamación sorda y silbante.

Una figura blanca yacía boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos en la arena, casi a los pies de "Arles", al aproximarse ellos, dos formas largas y rastreras desaparecieron en la noche. Ikki y Seiya llegaron simultáneamente al cuerpo y Shun casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. Este último hizo un rápido examen al caído que no era otro que Shyru.

La bala que aturdió a Shyru había resbalado, dejando una profunda herida, y otras que lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo le habían atravesado el hombro, rompiéndole la clavícula y causándole además cortes que habían sangrado abundantemente. Había caminado tambaleándose más de kilómetro y medio antes de volver a desmayarse a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Bajo los cuidados de Shun volvió en sí y levantó la vista turbada hacia el Fénix, arrodillado a su lado.

-Mi señor...el señor Hyoga...Mascara de la Muerte...-murmuró débilmente, y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Por un instante los ojos de Ikki se encontraron con los de Shun y enseguida se puso de pie.

-Tarda lo menos posible -dijo, y volvió a lado de su caballo. Se apoyó contra "Arles", sus dedos buscaron mecánicamente y encendieron un cigarrillo, y se quedó con los ojos fijos, sin ver el grupo que rodeaba a Shyru. Las palabras entrecortadas de su sirviente habían confirmado el temor que tratara de desechar desde que descubrió la ausencia de Hyoga.

Mascara de la Muerte había atrapado al delicado "Cisne" que tan poco había apreciado. ¡Hyoga! Sus dientes mordieron rabiosamente el cigarrillo.

Los celos insensatos y la irritación provocada por la franca crítica de Shun habían recaído sobre la persona inocente. Hyoga, y no Shun, había soportado los efectos de su ira. Anoche nada más, tuvo el deseo de torturarlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo impotente en sus brazos, tembloroso y tratando de apartarse de ese abrazo que no era una caricia, sino simplemente el desahogo de su ira, mirándolo con muda súplica, el placer que había anticipado en su temor no había aparecido, cosa que le irritó más aún. El desesperado latir de su corazón, su respiración sollozante y entrecortada, el conocimiento del poder que tenía sobre el rubio, no le dieron ningún beneplácito y le había apartado maldiciéndolo salvajemente, hasta que huyó a la otra habitación tapándose los oídos para ahogar el sonido de su voz.. Y esta misma mañana le había dejado sin una palabra o un gesto que hubiera borrado el suceso de la noche pasada. No había pensado hacerlo, su intención había sido volver a su lado antes de partir, pero la negativa de Shun a acompañarle ahogó el sentimiento más cariñoso que lo impulsaba, y su rabia había estallado nuevamente.

¿Y ahora? Ansiaba tenerlo en sus brazos, borrando con sus besos las lágrimas de sus ojos y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba. ERA CASI INSOPORTABLE. Ahora mismo daría su vida por apartar hasta una sombra de su camino, y estaba en manos de Mascara de la Muerte. Esa idea y todo lo que implicaba era una tortura, pero no se le escapaba signo alguno del infierno que estaba soportando. La demora le parecía interminable y volvió a montar, con la esperanza de que la espera le pareciera menor con el cuerpo inquieto y nervioso de "Arles" entre sus rodillas, porque aunque el caballo se quedaba tranquilo con su amo al lado, corcoveaba continuamente ante la espera, una vez montado Ikki y la necesidad de calmarlo era preferible a la inacción completa.

Shun se puso en pie por fin, y dejando atrás a Seiya y a dos guardias a quienes se les encomendó que llevaran al herido a la aldea, el galope rápido hacia el territorio enemigo fue reanudado. Marcharon sobre el terreno ondulado a lo largo del cual había caminado Shyru a tropezones, enceguecido y débil por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor de las heridas. Pasaron el cuerpo muerto de "Pegaso", de un blanco fantasmal a la luz de la luna, caído algo alejado del semicírculo de los muertos Death Mask, que probaba la certera puntería de Shyru cuando Hyoga y él habían ofrecido su última resistencia. Ikki no hizo signo alguno y no disminuyó el violento galope, salvando los cuerpos caídos que yacían en su camino con solo un estremecimiento de repugnancia y resoplido de disgusto. Siempre adelante, pasando los montones de ropas caídas que señalaban significativamente el camino, evitándolos cuando la luna los iluminaba y saltando por encima de ellos en las hondonadas, en donde el caballo de Shun una vez tropezó y estuvo a punto de rodar y el vizconde oyó el crujido del cráneo del muerto bajo sus cascos. El aullido distante de los lobos era cada vez más próximo, hasta que después de culminar una larga cuesta y descender a una hondonada, que era suficientemente larga y ancha para ser plenamente iluminada por la luna, llegaron al lugar en donde había sido tendida la emboscada.. Ikki sabía que entre el montón de cadáveres y caballos estaban los cuerpos de sus hombres. Tal vez entre las figuras inmóviles y los lobos, cuyo horrible aullar habían oído, y que habían escapado, hubiera alguno con vida suficiente para dar noticias. Uno de sus propios hombres que hablaría de buen grado o uno de los de Mascara de la Muerte a quien haría hablar. Sus labios se partieron en un gesto de crueldad.

El silencio que había reinado entre sus acompañantes se interrumpió de repente mientras buscaban apresurados entre los muertos. El Fénix esperó impasible, silencioso entre las sordas imprecaciones y amenazas de venganzas de sus súbditos al llegar al lado de los restos de los seis hombres que habían sido la escolta de Hyoga, acuchillados y mutilados hasta hacerlos casi irreconocibles. Pero fue Ikki quien observó que la última figura horrible se agitó ligeramente al ser depositada en el suelo, y fue su rostro, que se había tornado extraordinariamente suave, lo que el guerrero moribundo vio con ojos que se nublaban rápidamente. El hombre sonrió con la sonrisa feliz de un niño que ha logrado una recompensa inesperada, alzó penosamente su mano en gesto de saludo y luego señaló hacia el territorio de la tribu Death Mask, para luego desplomarse sin vida.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIV.- **

Lenta y penosamente, entre oleadas de terribles náuseas, Hyoga fue recobrando el conocimiento. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y sentía sus miembros acalambrados y llenos de contusiones, pero gradualmente se fue despejando la niebla de su mente y la memoria volvió poco a poco.

Recordó a Shyru, el horror y la resolución en sus ojos de matarlo antes de dejar que lo atraparan, el temor convulsivo de sus labios al mirarle de frente en el último momento, su propio temor, no de la muerte inminente, sino de que le fuera arrebatada la salvación que ofrecía. Luego, antes de que el sirviente pudiera llevar a cabo su acto de suprema devoción, había llegado la lluvia de balas y había caído sobre él, manchándolo con la sangre, que manaba de las heridas y rodando a sus pies. Recordaba vagamente las figuras que se abalanzaron sobre él, y luego nada más.

Tenía cerrados los ojos aún; le pesaban los párpados como si fueran de plomo y el esfuerzo necesario para abrirlos sobrepasaba sus fuerzas.

-Shyru-murmuró débilmente, y extendió la mano. Pero en lugar de su cuerpo o de la arena seca y ardiente que sus dedos habían esperado encontrar, se cerraron sobre cojines. Con el choque que esto le produjo se incorporó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero débil y mareado volvió a caer, cubriéndose la cara con la mano para tapar la luz de la lámpara que hería como una daga sus doloridos ojos.

Durante un rato permaneció inmóvil, luchando contra la debilidad que le vencía, y poco a poco fue pasando la horrible náusea y cedió un poco el agudo dolor de cabeza. El deseo de saber dónde estaba y qué había sucedido le hizo olvidar su cuerpo magullado. Apartó ligeramente el brazo de sus ojos para poder ver, y miró cautelosamente por las pestañas entrecerradas, cubriéndose con la manga de la chaqueta. Estaba acostado en una pila de almohadones en un rincón de una pequeña casucha, que no tenía ningún otro mobiliario salvo la alfombra que cubría el piso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con un estremecimiento. Debía de estar en el campamento del enemigo de Ikki: Mascara de la Muerte

Permaneció inmóvil, acostado entre los almohadones y mordiendo la manga de su chaqueta para ahogar el gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Se le anudó la garganta al pensar en Shyru. En aquellos últimos momentos todas las desigualdades de clase habían sido barridas por al peligro común: habían sido solamente dos personas en su último momento. Recordaba cómo Shyru se acercó a él, su mano había buscado y estrechado la suya, comunicándole valor y simpatía. Shyru había hecho todo cuanto pudo, había escudado el cuerpo de Hyoga con el suyo, y solo pudieron capturarlo pasando por encima de su cuerpo caído. Había probado su fidelidad sacrificando la vida por salvar al juguete de su amo. Shyru casi seguramente había muerto, pero él estaba vivo y debía de conservar su energía para cuando lo necesitara. Reprimió la emoción y con un esfuerzo dominó el violento temblor de sus miembros. Se sentó lentamente, mirando al hombre que estaba parado en una esquina.

Instantáneamente Hyoga comprendió que no debía esperar ayuda ni compasión de él. Era un hombre atractivo y joven, de cabellos largos y celestes, pero no había ningún signo de suavidad en su cara sombría y sus ojos vengativos. Hyoga sintió que la patente amenaza en la expresión de ese hombre era inspirada por odio personal y la molestia que le ocasionaba su presencia en la casucha. Y esa sensación fue el incentivo necesario para el valor que iba recobrando rápidamente. Hyoga le miró con toda la altivez y frialdad de que era capaz; sabiendo que solamente había un hombre en esa isla cuyos ojos no cedían ante los suyos; un instante después, el hombre que no era otro que Afrodita decidió salir algo turbado por esa mirada.

Los músculos de Hyoga se distendieron y se reclinó cómodamente sobre los cojines; el pequeño choque de voluntades le había devuelto la confianza en sí mismo. Movió una mano que rozó la manga de su chaqueta, retirándola manchada y pegajosa, entonces se dio cuenta, por vez primera, que la manga y todo un lado estaba empapado en sangre. Se arrancó la chaqueta con un estremecimiento y la arrojó lejos de él, borrando la mancha roja de sus manos con una especie de horror.

Dentro de la casucha hacía un calor intenso y se notaba un olor penetrante y grasiento, que nunca había sentido en las casas bien ventiladas y escrupulosamente limpias de la aldea Fénix. Sus labios sensibles se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto, rebelándose su delicadeza innata. El calor agravaba la sed ardiente que quemaba su garganta. Se puso de pie lentamente y con infinita precaución, para evitar ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera hacerle volver más fuerte el martilleo en su cabeza. Al menos la sensación de mareo había desaparecido por completo. Miro fijamente al hombre de cabellos celestes que volvía a entrar con un recipiente pequeño en sus manos.

-Dame un poco de agua- le ordeno Hyoga.

El peliceleste se acerco rápidamente y le tendió la taza de café que llevaba en manos.

A Hyoga no le inspiraba confianza ese líquido espeso y dulzón que le ofrecía, pero no tenía otro remedio que conformarse hasta conseguir el agua que deseaba, y extendió la mano para tomar la taza. Pero sus ojos encontraron los del otro y algo en su mirada malévola le hizo detenerse. Atravesó su espíritu una repentina sospecha. El café contenía un narcótico. No sabía qué cosa, aparte de la expresión del peliceleste, le hizo pensar eso, pero estaba seguro de no equivocarse. Apartó impaciente la taza.

-No. Café no. Agua-dijo con firmeza.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, Afrodita le estrechó con un brazo fuerte y le quiso llevar por la fuerza la taza a los labios. Eso confirmó las sospechas de Hyoga y la rabia que se apoderó de él aumentó sus fuerzas. Afrodita era fuerte, pero el rubio era más joven y ágil. Tiró la taza al suelo, derramando su contenido y con esfuerzo apartó las manos que se le aferraban, arrojando a Afrodita al suelo, haciéndole gritar con una voz aguda y penetrante. Y, en respuesta a su lamento, la cortina que cubría la puerta de la casucha, fue echada a un lado y entró un hombre encorvado y feo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Zeros

-Este maldito prisionero me agredió cuando le ofrecí un café-grito enfurecido Afrodita

-Trataste de forzarme a beber esa cosa que de seguro tenía algún narcótico. Yo solo me defendí-respondió orgullosamente Hyoga.

-¿Tan pronto pensabas envenenar a tu competencia?-pregunto Zeros con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes nauseabundos-Al jefe no le va gustar eso-Termino de decir con retintín. Al fin y al cabo le guardaba rencor al peliceleste por rechazarlo tan humillantemente cuando le pidió una sola noche.

Afrodita miro con rabia al idiota de Zeros y mandando una mirada de muerte a Hyoga se retiro nuevamente de la casucha.

-¡Quiero Agua!-dijo de nuevo Hyoga más imperiosamente que antes. Con una sonrisa más amplia, Zeros hizo un gesto de asentimiento y salió, volviendo unos instantes después con un tazón de agua.

Hyoga vaciló un instante antes de beber. Noto que estaba caliente y tenía un gusto ligeramente salado, pero tenia demasiada sed para tenerlo en cuenta. A pesar de estar tibia, alivió la sensación de sequedad y sofocación que experimentaba en su garganta y le refrescó. Zeros salio para retomar su lugar de vigilante del rubio. Era una lastima que ese bello rubio estuviera reservado para su jefe, pero quien sabe, tal vez de aquí a un tiempo, si es que seguía con vida, el también pudiera disfrutarlo. El asqueroso Zeros se relamió los labios con esa idea.

Hyoga ya más refrescado, volvió a los almohadones y se dejó caer en ellos de buena gana. Lo sucedido en los últimos momentos le había cansado más de lo que creía y le temblaban las piernas, pero su valor se había acrecentado por el hecho de que fuera físicamente más fuerte que el peliceleste que había tratado de envenenarlo y también haberse hecho obedecer por el guardia, esto había tenido un gran efecto moral sobre él, contribuyendo a restablecer la confianza en sí mismo.

Su situación era terrible, pero abrigaba grandes esperanzas. El que desde que recuperara el conocimiento solo hubiera visto a Afrodita y Zeros, parecía indicar que Mascara de la Muerte estaba ausente de esa aldea; desechó como poco probable el pensamiento de que tal vez estuviera demorando a propósito el momento de inspeccionar al prisionero con el objeto de prolongar su tortura mental. No lo creía tan inteligente. Y su ausencia le daba más valor. Si solo se prolongara hasta que llegara Ikki. Estaba seguro de que vendría, su fe en él era ilimitada. ¡Si solo llegara a tiempo! Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cayeron en la emboscada. Eso había ocurrido al inicio de la tarde. Ahora la lámpara encendida le indicaba que era de noche. Y a estas horas, su ausencia, la de Shyru y la de la escolta ya habría sido descubierta. Ikki sabría el peligro en el que se encontraba y vendría a socorrerlo. De eso no dudaba.

Aunque hubiera cambiado tan extrañamente en los últimos días, aunque la maravillosa bondad de las tres semanas después de su fallida huida se hubiera convertido nuevamente en indiferencia y tortura, no dudaba. Aunque hubiera pasado el deseo y su indiferencia fuera tan grande que ya no le necesitara más, sus celos que tan profundamente lo dominaban jamás permitirían que se lo arrebataran tan fácilmente de sus manos. Ikki podría dejarlo cuando él quisiera, pero nadie se lo quitaría impunemente. Su intuición había sentido los celos que habían actuado sobre el Fénix durante los días poco felices transcurridos desde la llegada de Shun. Unos celos inexplicables, que no tenían base ni justificación pero por cuya causa había sufrido él.

Lo había sabido la noche anterior cuando su mal humor había estallado repentinamente. Hyoga estaba pagando la tensión desacostumbrada que había impuesto él a sus sentimientos. Sus maldiciones le habían afligido el corazón y huyó de él para ahogar el instinto cobarde que le impulsaba a confesarle su amor y a implorar su misericordia. Había permanecido despierto, esperándolo; pero cuando, después de cerca de dos horas, entró con el cigarrillo habitual entre sus labios, la indiferencia había ocupado el lugar de la rabia, y le había ignorado. Mucho después de haber visto por su respiración regular que se había dormido, había continuado con los ojos abiertos a su lado, aferrándose a la felicidad que podía estar a su alcance, tratando de contentarse con su proximidad. Y la indiferencia de la noche se mantuvo cuando salió al amanecer. Pero a pesar de eso vendría, aunque no fuera más que por los celos que lo dominaban irremediablemente.

¡Vendrá! ¡Ikki vendrá! Se lo repetía para sus adentros como si esas palabras le dieran valor. No permitiría que le sucediera nada. Cada momento que Mascara de la Muerte continuaba alejado de su aldea era un tiempo ganado, y cada momento Ikki estaría más cerca. La inversión del papel que había desempeñado en su vida hizo asomar una sonrisa estremecida a sus labios. Ahora rogaba con desesperación que llegara el hombre a quien, unos meses antes, había odiado por la forma brutal en que le había raptado. Representaba la seguridad, la salvación, el amor, todo cuanto hacía a la vida digna de ser vivida.

Un ruido repentino y el sonido de voces de hombres a las afueras de la casucha hizo ponerse de pie a Hyoga con el corazón agitado y las manos crispadas. Pero la voz aguda y gutural, que predominaba sobre las otras voces, aniquiló la esperanza que había nacido en Hyoga por su completa diferencia con el tono grave y suave por el que suspiraba. ¡Mascara de la Muerte! ¡Había llegado primero! Apretó los dientes con un suspiro entrecortado, preparándose para la prueba que le esperaba.

Permaneció rígido, golpeando nervioso su pie en la alfombra, notando que le habían quitado las espuelas y la funda vacía del revólver mientras estaba sin conocimiento.

Las voces en las afueras continuaron, hasta hacer que Hyoga casi rogara que llegara el momento que estaba esperando; el suspenso era peor que la prueba para la cual estaba tratando de darse ánimo. Llegó por fin. La cortina fue apartada de nuevo y entró Afrodita para mirarle nuevamente con una sonrisa burlona llena de significación. Pero aparte de esa fugaz mirada desdeñosa, Hyoga no hizo ningún caso de él. Zeros entro después impaciente, apartando al peliceleste de su camino y, al llegar al lado de Hyoga, extendió su mano como si fuera a tomarlo del brazo, pero Hyoga dio un paso atrás con ojos relampagueantes y un gesto que Zeros obedeció.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero se dominaba. Solamente le temblaban las manos, y sus dedos se abrían y cerraban espasmódicamente, entonces, para esconderlos los introdujo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Se dirigió lentamente hasta la cortina e hizo seña a Zeros de que la apartara, y más lentamente aún comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde Mascara de la Muerte le esperaba.

**¿Qué sucederá con Hyoga cuando se encuentre con Mascara de la Muerte? ¿Lo torturaran? ¿Lo violaran? ¿Podrán Ikki y Shun llegar a tiempo para salvarlo? Si quieren las respuestas a estas preguntas, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de su fanfic favorito "Me Perteneces" en esta misma pagina de Internet. ja, ja, ja. Ya en serio ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que la espera para muchos haya valido la pena. Como ven, el hermoso Hyoga fue atrapado por Mascara de la Muerte y el soberbio Ikki al fin se dio cuenta de que lo ama profundamente, al igual que el adorable Shun. Los comentarios aunque negativos me ayudarían a decidir la suerte del pobre rubio, además de hacer que actualice rápido. ¿Captan la indirecta? Les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes que siguen el desarrollo de esta historia, especialmente a los que han esperado tanto. Hasta el siguiente capitulo. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo nuevos capítulos de esta gran historia. Les agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron. ¿Qué sucederá con Hyoga cuando se encuentre con Mascara de la Muerte? La respuesta esta en estos capítulos. Espero lo disfruten.**

**CAPITULO XXV.- **

La casucha donde fue llevado era apenas un poco mayor que el que habían dejado, y tenía raros adornos en las paredes, pero apenas notó ese detalle, porque toda su atención se concretó en la figura central del lugar.

Mascara de la Muerte, descansaba su morena figura sobre una pila de almohadones, en un amplio diván teniendo a su lado un pequeño taburete incrustado en el que había café y detrás de él, de pie, inmóviles como si fueran de bronce, otros dos corpulentos guardias.

Hyoga se detuvo en la entrada, en la que Zeros se posiciono para hacer guardia, luego tomando una profunda respiración, con la cabeza erguida y paso elástico, atravesó pausadamente la puerta y se paró delante del jefe de la tribu Death Mask, mirándolo de frente con un gesto altanero en los labios y ojos insolentes, semicerrados.

Todos sus instintos se rebelaban contra la calma que él se había impuesto. Tenía ganas de gritar y de tratar de ganar la entrada que suponía estaba detrás de él o la otra puerta que estaba del otro lado, la cual recién había divisado y aprovechar la oscuridad exterior. Pero sabía que aún en el caso de que llegara al aire libre, nunca podría alejarse más de unos pasos de la casucha. Su mejor recurso era mantener ese aire arrogante, que era lo único que le impedía ceder a sus temores. Debía dar la impresión de intrepidez, aunque el miedo estuviera invadiendo su corazón. Detrás de una máscara de indiferencia sus ojos velados vigilaban atentamente al enemigo de su amor.

Este era, mayor que Ikki, con figura grande y ruda recostada entre cojines chillones, con rostro moreno y feroz, surcado por todas las marcas del vicio, labios gruesos y sensuales entreabiertos mostrando dientes amarillentos, ojos azules muy oscuros con una expresión de maldad tan bestial que el horror que le produjo le dejó bañado en un sudor frío. Su aspecto era de descuido, las ropas, de fino tejido, estaban llenas de manchas de sangre y arrugas, y las manos morenas extendidas sobre las rodillas parecían dos garras dispuestas a destrozar lo que tuviera delante. El sanguinario rostro se iluminó con un chispazo de satisfacción maliciosa al acercársele Hyoga, y en sus gruesos labios apareció una sonrisa perversa. Entonces, inclinando algo el cuerpo hacia adelante, lo descansó pesadamente en las manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó a estudiar al joven rubio con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos fueron a posarse en su rostro.

-Así que eres el nuevo juguete de mi "querido" Ikki de Fénix -dijo lentamente, con una repentina inflexión feroz al pronunciar el nombre de su enemigo-¡Ikki de Fénix! ¡Espero que se pudra el infierno!-agregó con rabia, escupiendo desdeñoso. Volvió a recostarse en los almohadones con un gruñido y bebió café ruidosamente.

Hyoga fijó sus ojos en él y se encontró inquieto cuando Mascara de la Muerte siguió recorriéndole incesantemente con sus ojos malignos, mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con la empuñadura tallada de un puñal que llevaba en su cintura. Al fin al jefe Death Mask lo dominó la exasperación, e inclinándose de nuevo hacia adelante le hizo seña al rubio de que se acercara más. Hyoga vaciló, y en ese momento se oyó un rumor de una ligera disputa, y el hombre que intento envenenarle, eludiendo a Zeros que se había adelantado para contenerlo, se adentro en la casucha.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima maldito engendro!-grito Afrodita mientras se quitaba la mano de Zeros que lo sujetaba de uno de sus brazos.

-¿Afrodita, que demonios quieres?-pregunto Mascara de la Muerte, fastidiado por la presencia de su amante de turno.

-Solo quería estar presente para ver como le das las un "trato cordial" a tu nuevo "invitado"-respondió mirando siniestramente a Hyoga.

-Lo que vaya a darle o hacerle es cosa mía-contesto fastidiado-Tu solo molestas.

-¡¿Cómo que molesto?! ¡Eso no lo dijiste anoche en la cama!-exclamo Afrodita enfadado.

-Si hablamos de cama, tú ya me aburriste hace mucho-dijo Mascara de la Muerte con burla

-¡No! ¡Tú…tú no puedes remplazarme! ¡No te lo permitiré!-grito enojado

-¿Y que harás? ¿Matarás a tu competencia como lo hiciste con Shura?

El peliceleste se puso pálido al escuchar estas palabras.

-No…no se…de que hablas-tartamudeo.

-¿Creíste que no lo averiguaría? Uno de los guardias que puse a vigilarte te siguió y vio como lo mataste. ¿Sabes lo que sucede con los que me traicionan verdad?-dijo Mascara de la Muerte con crueldad.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Por favor piedad!! ¡¡Piedad!!- Afrodita se arrojó a los pies de Mascara de la Muerte, aferrándose a sus rodillas con un ronco gemido.

Hyoga que había sido un silencioso testigo de la conversación, comprendió el significado del odio que le tenía Afrodita. Él era un rival, cuya llegada, para compartir los favores de su jefe, había despertado todos los celos en el favorito reinante. Una oleada de disgusto se mezcló al temor que le torturaba. Alzó la cabeza irritado, luchando contra el terror creciente, y por un momento cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a mirar, Afrodita seguía acurrucado a los pies del jefe de los Death Mask, implorante y lloroso.

Mascara de la Muerte contempló con curiosidad a Afrodita, sus labios contraídos en una sonrisa malévola que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillentos, y luego le apartó violentamente con una bofetada en la boca. Pero Afrodita se aferró más a él, con rostro desesperado brotándole de los labios un hilo de sangre.

Con un ronco gruñido que pareció el rugido sordo de una bestia salvaje, Mascara de la Muerte le tomó de la garganta y le sostuvo así un momento, mientras Afrodita agitaba las manos, impotente contra su férreo apretón. Luego lentamente sacó el largo puñal de su cintura y con la misma lentitud lo hundió en el pecho del peliceleste. Con indiferencia salvaje, antes de soltarlo, le corto una oreja de un rápido movimiento, la cual cayó en una de sus rodillas, luego limpió cuidadosamente el arma manchada de sangre en su ropa, y por último volvió a colocarla en su lugar, mientras arrojaba el cuerpo que rodó sobre la alfombra entre Hyoga y él.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación y Hyoga notó cerca de él un ruido sordo y rítmico, parecido al tictac de un reloj grande, y se dio cuenta, con asombro, que era el latido de su corazón. Parecía haberse convertido en una estatua petrificada por el horror de los últimos momentos. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la figura que yacía inmóvil en la alfombra delante suyo, con la herida abierta en el pecho y el orificio donde antes estuvo la oreja, de donde manaba sangre manchando las ropas oscuras de Afrodita y corriendo lentamente hasta la alfombra.

Hyoga estaba aturdido, no sabia que hacer, le parecía como si estuviera presenciando la escena de una película. Poso su mirada sobre el rostro de Afrodita. Tenía la boca abierta y los hilos de sangre se estaban secando, pero fueron los ojos desencajados, con expresión de agonía aún, los que hicieron despertar de repente a Hyoga, para comprender a plenitud lo que había sucedido y el peligro en que se encontraba.

Se sintió físicamente enfermo por un momento, pero se sobrepuso. Muy despacio fue levantando la cabeza y encontrando los ojos de Mascara de la Muerte fijos en él.

Hyoga lo miró de frente por encima del cadáver de Afrodita y... ¡se rió! Fue eso o un alarido. Los cabellos empapados en sudor se le pegaban a la frente y pensó si alguna vez se le aflojarían los dedos crispados. No debía hacer ningún signo, no debía gritar ni desmayarse, tenía que conservar el dominio de sí mismo hasta que llegara Ikki.

-¡Oh, dioses del Olimpo, mándenlo pronto!-pensó desesperadamente.

La risa vaciló histéricamente y se mordió el labio. Tenía que hacer algo que distrajera su atención de aquella horrible figura inmóvil a sus pies. Casi inconscientemente tomó la cigarrera que llevaba en el bolsillo y la sacó, apartando sus ojos del horrible espectáculo, y escogiendo un cigarrillo lo encendió lentamente, arrojó el fósforo prendido aún a la alfombra, entre los pies de Zeros que estaba cerca de él. Este no se había movido desde que no pudo impedir la entrada de Afrodita, y los dos guardias apostados detrás de los almohadones habían permanecido inmóviles, siguiendo apenas con su mirada la tragedia que se había desarrollado delante de ellos.

Mascara de la Muerte levanto la oreja de Afrodita que estaba sobre una de sus rodillas, la estudio con cuidado y ante el horror de Hyoga, lamió la sangre que lo manchaba dejándolo limpio.

-¡Oh, es una magnifica pieza para mi colección!-exclamo Mascara de la Muerte, sonriendo maniáticamente.

A una señal suya, Los dos corpulentos guardias avanzaron y se llevaron el cadáver de Afrodita, mientras Zeros esperaba pacientemente la orden de su jefe.

-Zeros, pon esto con mi colección-ordeno alegremente.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza y tomando la oreja se dirigió hacia la pared más cercana, donde lo clavo con una tachuela, luego se fue silenciosamente.

Mirando fijamente la pared, Hyoga comprendió de golpe que los extraños adornos que adornaban toda la habitación eran partes humanas, recuerdos de sus innumerables victimas.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO XXVI.- **

Hyoga estaba lívido y luchaba con las ganas de vomitar. El saber que estaba rodeado de partes que pertenecieron a seres humanos le horrorizaba, pero utilizando todo su autocontrol, cortesía de la educación de Camus, logro tranquilizarse.

Entonces Mascara de la Muerte se inclinó hacia adelante con una mueca horrible e indicó a Hyoga que se acercara, dando unas palmadas en los cojines al lado de él. Dominando la repugnancia que le llenaba, se sentó tratando de fingir despreocupación. La proximidad del hombre aumentaba sus náuseas. Olía a sudor y a sangre, el hedor penetrante de los asesinos. Sus pensamientos volvieron a Ikki de Fénix, cuyas costumbres se había visto forzado a conocer tan íntimamente. Recordando todo lo que había oído de la gente de las islas, comparados mas a gente salvaje, se había sorprendido al ver el cuidado minucioso que tenía de su persona, sus baños frecuentes, la limpieza inmaculada de sus ropas, el aspecto saludable que tenía, el débil y limpio olor a jabón mezclado con el aroma del tabaco que siempre lo acompañaba. El contraste era horrendo.

-¿Te gustan mis trofeos? Ahora ya sabes porque me llaman Máscara de la Muerte, es un título que merezco-dijo con orgullo sanguinario.

Hyoga sin querer responder, dejo caer el cigarrillo poniendo toda su atención en la caída que realizo hasta llegar al suelo. Máscara de la Muerte con su morena mano le tomó de la cintura y le atrajo hacia él.

-¿Ahora dime, cuántas armas trajo ese vizconde a ese maldito Fénix?-pregunto con voz áspera.

Hyoga le miro sorprendido, y encontró sus malignos ojos fijos en él, con aire mitad de sadismo, mitad de admiración, y apartó la mirada precipitadamente.

-No lo sé -respondió.

-¿Cuántos hombres tenía Ikki de Fénix en la aldea adonde te llevó?-volvió a preguntar Mascara de la Muerte apretándole la muñeca.

-No lo sé.

-iNo lo sé! ¡No lo sé!-repitió él con una carcajada salvaje-Lo sabrás cuando haya terminado contigo.

Le apretó la muñeca hasta hacerle retorcerse de dolor y Hyoga volvió la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su rostro.

En rápida sucesión le hizo pregunta tras pregunta referentes a Ikki y su tribu, pero Hyoga guardó silencio, con la cabeza desviada y fruncidos los labios. No sabría por él nada que pudiera causar daño al hombre que amaba, aunque le torturara, aunque tuviera que pagar su silencio con la vida, como probablemente sucedería y terminara como un elemento mas de esa despreciable colección. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

"¿Quieres que te diga lo que le harían?" Podía oír la voz de Ikki tan claramente como en la noche que le preguntó cuál sería la suerte de Shyru en las manos de Mascara de la Muerte. Podía oír el horrible significado que había puesto en esas palabras, podía ver la terrible sonrisa que las acompañó. La respiración se le hizo más agitada, pero seguía firme su valor. Se aferraba con desesperación a la esperanza que le sostenía. Ikki tenía que llegar a tiempo. Ahogó las dudas torturantes que le murmuraban que tal vez nunca le hallaría, que podría llegar demasiado tarde, que cuando llegara podía ya estar ultrajado o muerto. Mascara de la Muerte cesó su interrogatorio.

-Hablarás más tarde-dijo significativamente y bebió más café. Sus palabras reavivaron los pensamientos torturantes que había sofocado. Al mismo tiempo la imaginación le conjuraba los cuadros espantosos que le habían aterrado cuando los había aplicado a Shyru, pero ahora era él la figura central de todos los horrores que se imaginaba, hasta que el temblor que trataba de reprimir le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies, y apretó los dientes para evitar que castañetearan.

Mascara de la Muerte seguía sujetándole, y un momento después, con horrible repugnancia, Hyoga sintió sus manos que pasaban por encima de su brazo, su cuello y luego recorrían su esbelto cuerpo. Por último, con una exclamación ahogada, le obligó a mirarlo de frente.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Crees que Ikki de Fénix va a venir? ¡Pobre estúpido! Ya te ha olvidado. Hay muchos hombres que puede conseguir con su oro y su cara diabólica. Los amores de Ikki de Fénix son tan numerosos como las estrellas. Pasan como el viento en la isla, un soplo ardiente y se acabó. No vendrá, y si lo hace…-una horrible carcajada termino la frase de Máscara de la Muerte.

Hyoga se retorció entre sus brazos. Las odiosas palabras pronunciadas con voz gutural y el rostro vicioso iluminado por la admiración que brillaba en sus ojos malignos, eran una horrible pesadilla. Con un tirón desesperado consiguió liberarse y huyó a través de la casucha, dominado finalmente por el pánico. Pero en su precipitación tropezó, y con una rapidez que parecía semejante a un animal cazando, Mascara de la Muerte le atrapó. Le llevó luchando hasta el diván. Allí hizo una pausa y Hyoga permaneció inmóvil, reservando sus fuerzas. A continuación Mascara de la Muerte inclinó su cara sobre la de él. Con un grito Hyoga echó su cabeza a un lado y trató de apartarse del abrazo, luchando con la fuerza de la locura. Resistía con valentía, con un rápido pensamiento de gratitud a la forma en que le había educado Camus, y retorciéndose como poseído consiguió librarse de sus manos hasta poner los pies en el suelo. Pero Mascara de la Muerte no le soltaba; le volvió a atraer hacia sí, mientras Hyoga resistía furioso, y le desgarró la fina blusa, dejando al descubierto su blanco pecho. Con la respiración entrecortada Hyoga siguió luchando hasta que, poco a poco, los brazos del jefe de los Death Mask le volvieron a rodear. Hyoga apoyó las manos en el pecho de Mascara de la Muerte, teniéndolo a distancia, hasta que le pareció que sus músculos se iban a quebrar, pero el peso del sádico jefe le iba haciendo caer poco a poco sobre los cojines del diván. Sentía su aliento cálido en la cara y el olor nauseabundo de sangre de sus ropas. Comprendió que se debilitaba su resistencia, que el corazón le latía penosamente casi sofocándolo. Se iba desvaneciendo la fuerza de sus brazos, un momento más y quedaría agotado.

Su cerebro se estaba embotando, como lo hizo cuando Máscara de la Muerte .había asesinado a Afrodita ante sus ojos. Si tan solo le matara ahora. La muerte sería fácil comparada con esto. El débil rayo de esperanza que, aún tenía casi se había extinguido. Ikki no había llegado, y en su agonía, pensar en él era una nueva tortura. Las palabras burlonas de Mascara de la Muerte no habían quebrantado su fe. Llegaría, pero llegaría demasiado tarde. Nunca sabría que él lo había amado. ¡Por todos los dioses, cómo amaba a Ikki de Fénix! ¡¡Ikki!! Y con ese grito inaudible los últimos restos de su fuerza se desvanecieron instantáneamente y cayó bajo el jefe. Mascara de la Muerte le obligó a ponerse de rodillas y con la mano aferrando brutalmente sus rubios cabellos le echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Había una expresión de locura en sus ojos y sus labios echaban espumarajos al sacar el puñal de la faja y apoyar su filoso borde en la garganta del rubio. Hyoga no hizo ningún movimiento, y después de un momento, Mascara de la Muerte lo dejó caer con una risa horrible.

-No, después-dijo, alzándolo sin que Hyoga resistiera. Le arrojó sobre los cojines y por un momento el rubio con ojos llorosos, sintió sus manos en su cuerpo.

Se oyó afuera un tumulto repentino y crepitar de fusiles. Luego, en un alto del fuego, se escuchó la voz de Ikki que gritaba:

-¡ Hyoga! ¡ Hyoga!

Por fin, Ikki había llegado.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO XXVII.- **

La voz y proximidad de Ikki le dieron nuevas fuerzas a Hyoga. Se incorporó de un salto a pesar de las manos de Mascara de la Muerte que le sujetaban.

-¡Ikki!-gritó una vez, luego la mano de Mascara de la Muerte cubrió su boca, pero frenético se la mordió hundiéndole los dientes hasta el hueso, y en el momento en que la retiraba gritó de nuevo:

-¡¡¡Ikki!!!

Pero parecía imposible que aquella voz pudiera ser oída por encima del ruido endemoniado fuera de la casucha, y no pudo llamarlo más, porque con un rugido de rabia Mascara de la Muerte le tomó por la garganta como había hecho con Afrodita. Y lo mismo que el peliceleste sus manos trataron en vano de arrancar los dedos que le ahogaban. Sofocado y asfixiado por el dolor intenso en su garganta, le pareció que le estallaban los pulmones, la sangre le golpeaba en los oídos con el ruido ensordecedor y la habitación se iba oscureciendo ante sus ojos. Los brazos cayeron impotentes a sus costados y se le doblaron las rodillas. Le sostenía en pie, solo por la garganta. El ruido en sus oídos aumentó, la casucha iba desvaneciéndose en las tinieblas. Vagamente, sin ninguna emoción, se dio cuenta de que le estaba matando y oyó su voz como si llegara de muy lejos.

-No te preocupes, no estarás mucho tiempo sin tu amante. Pronto te lo enviaré-dijo cruelmente Mascara de la Muerte.

Estaba casi inconsciente, pero oyó que la voz sarcástica se quebraba de golpe, y la presión mortal en su garganta se aflojó cuando Mascara de la Muerte le tomo rápidamente por los hombros doloridos, apartándole y poniéndolo delante de él. Levantar la cabeza era una agonía y el esfuerzo hizo volver la espesa niebla que había disminuido al sentir libre su garganta, pero se despejó de nuevo lo suficiente para lograr ver, a través de una bruma borrosa, la silueta de la alta figura que estaba frente a él, de pie, al lado de la entrada. Era Ikki de Fénix.

Hubo una pausa, un silencio que contrastó extrañamente con el tumulto exterior, y Hyoga semiinconsciente, se extrañó de que Ikki no hiciera nada, de que no usara el revólver que empuñaba. Luego, con lentitud, comprendió que no se atrevía a disparar, porque Mascara de la Muerte le sostenía como un escudo viviente delante de él, refugiándose detrás de lo único que podía evitar que su amante usara la infalible puntería.

Cautelosamente, Mascara de la Muerte fue retrocediendo, manteniendo a Hyoga siempre delante de él, esperando ganar la otra entrada de la casucha. Pero con la sorpresa de la aparición repentina de su enemigo, calculó mal la posición del diván y tropezó contra él perdiendo el equilibrio, solo por un momento, pero lo suficiente para dar al Fénix, cuyo revólver lo cubría, la oportunidad que deseaba. Con el frío cañón contra su frente, las manos de Mascara de la Muerte soltaron a Hyoga, quien se deslizó débil y tembloroso a la alfombra, agarrándose la dolorida garganta y gimiendo por el esfuerzo que debía de hacer para respirar.

Por un momento los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos, ambos con las mismas expresiones de odio mutuo, hasta que Mascara de la Muerte sonrió cruelmente.

-¿Viniste por tu juguete? ¿Ves lo bien que lo he tratado?-dijo cínicamente.

Ikki apretó mas fuerte el agarre de su revolver con toda la intención de disparar y volarle la cabeza a este perverso asesino. Pero en el ultimo momento cambio de opinión. Su mano izquierda aferro la garganta de Máscara de la Muerte, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una terrible sonrisa. Era más rápido usar el revólver, pero de la misma manera que había sufrido Hyoga moriría su torturador.

Todo el salvajismo de su naturaleza salió a la superficie. Aparte de la lastimosa figura que respiraba entrecortadamente en el suelo a sus pies, estaba el recuerdo de los seis cuerpos mutilados, sus fieles súbditos, hombres de su misma edad, que habían llegado junto con él a la virilidad. Recordaba también anteriores victimas como el buen Shión. Todos ellos habían estado íntimamente relacionados con toda su vida, y que lo habían servido con devoción y resuelta obediencia. El hombre culpable de sus muertes estaba por fin en sus manos, el hombre cuya existencia era una amenaza y cuya vida era una ofensa, de cuyas artimañas había sido advertido desde niño por su padre Docko, quien le legó el odió familiar a la raza de la cual era jefe Mascara de la Muerte, y cuyas últimas palabras habían sido para desear que su sucesor exterminara al enemigo hereditario.

Pero mucho más intenso que los sentimientos inspirados por el odio familiar, o el recuerdo de la promesa hecha al lado del lecho de muerte su propio padre, o incluso la muerte de sus compañeros, era el deseo de matar con sus propias manos al ser que había torturado al hombre que amaba. El conocimiento del peligro que corría Hyoga, lo hizo cabalgar desenfrenadamente a través de la noche en su ayuda y el verlo impotente, agonizante, en las manos de Mascara de la Muerte, lo había hecho sentirse invadido por un acceso de locura que solamente podía curar el placer furioso de matar. Antes de que escuchara el clamor del nuevo amor en su corazón, antes de que estrechara entre sus brazos la figura de "su Cisne" que tanto ansiaba, tenía que destruir al hombre que había cometido innumerables asesinatos y que por fin había caído en sus manos.

La sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios y sus dedos aumentaron la presión sobre la presa. Pero al sentir el apretón asfixiante en su garganta, Mascara de la Muerte resistió furiosamente. Acurrucado en el suelo, Hyoga contemplaba las dos figuras trabadas en combate mortal, con ojos dilatados y llenos de temor, con las manos aún en su dolorida garganta.

Mascara de la Muerte luchaba por su vida con locura sanguinaria. Después de una salvaje lucha, el Fénix logro poner a Mascara de la Muerte en la posición que quería, tumbado sobre los almohadones, con la rodilla puesta sobre su pecho y las manos en la garganta. Y así Ikki, con la terrible sonrisa siempre en los labios, lo fue ahogando, hasta que el cuerpo de Máscara de la Muerte se arqueó y retorció en los últimos espasmos de la agonía, y la sangre brotó de su nariz y su boca, derramándose sobre las manos que lo oprimían como unas tenazas.

Los ojos de Hyoga no se separaron un instante del rostro de Ikki. Sentía que le invadía el antiguo miedo paralizador, ahogando irresistiblemente por el momento hasta el amor que sentía por él. Lo había visto en momentos crueles, hasta salvajes, pero nunca nada se había siquiera aproximado a la expresión de horrible placer que se dibujaba en su rostro ahora. Era la revelación del hombre real una vez quitada la fina capa de civilización, dejando solo al salvaje primitivo dominado por la sed de sangre. Y tenía miedo, un horror convulsivo, de que esas manos implacables manchadas de sangre le tocaran, de que la boca sonriente y cruel le besara y de que esos ojos feroces con luz asesina le miraran. Pero por el miserable agonizante que estaba expiando sus crímenes no sentía ninguna lástima; no era digno de la menor compasión. Lo había visto asesinar por gusto y sabía cuál hubiera sido su propia suerte de no llegar Ikki. Y la retribución había sido rápida. El Fénix era más misericordioso con él que lo que había sido el jefe Death Mask con muchos: Unos momentos de agonía en lugar de horas de tortura.

El ruido fuera de la casucha iba en aumento al desarrollarse la batalla en su dirección, y una o dos veces alguna bala pasó a través de la puerta. Una que llegó más cerca que las otras hizo volver la cabeza a Hyoga y vio lo que Ikki, absorto en el cumplimiento de su horrible tarea, ni siquiera había pensado. Los dos corpulentos guardias y media docena de Death Mask en los que se encontraba Zeros, habían entrado silenciosos desde la otra puerta. Por una vez, en la excitación del momento, el Fénix se había descuidado y había sido sorprendido.

Una expresión angustiada se dibujó en los ojos de Hyoga. El temor que Ikki le inspiraba fue borrado por el que sintió por él. Trató de advertirle, pero su garganta no podía proferir sonido alguno y se arrastró más cerca hasta tocarlo.

Ikki al sentir el toque, dejó caer al jefe muerto sobre los cojines dispersos y levantó la vista rápidamente. En el mismo momento, los hombres de Mascara de la Muerte se adelantaron. Sin decir una palabra Ikki empujó a Hyoga detrás del diván y se volvió para hacerles frente. Ante su revólver retrocedieron un momento, pero los corpulentos guardias que venían detrás hicieron avanzar a los Death Mask. Disparó tres veces y uno de los guardias y dos Death Mask cayeron, pero los restantes se arrojaron sobre él y Hyoga lo vio rodeado. Su fuerza era anormal, y durante unos minutos la masa humana osciló de un lado para otro. Hyoga estaba de pie tambaleándose, mareado, imposibilitado de prestarle ayuda, paralizado por el temor. Enseguida, por encima del clamor dentro y fuera de la casucha, oyó la voz de Shun de Andrómeda que gritaba.

-¡¡¡Shun!!!- grito Hyoga sin importarle desgarrar su torturada garganta. Ikki lo había oído también, y con un esfuerzo desesperado se libró de sus enemigos por un momento, pero el guardia que todavía quedaba estaba a su espalda, y en el instante en que Shun de Andrómeda y un grupo de Fénix irrumpían en la casucha, dejó caer un pesado garrote con terrible fuerza sobre la cabeza de Ikki. Al desplomarse el peliazul, Zeros le hundió un ancho puñal en la espalda.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII.- **

Durante unos minutos más siguió la lucha por encima del cuerpo postrado de Ikki. Hyoga trató de llegar hasta él, débil y a tropezones, empujado de un lado para otro por los hombres que luchaban desesperados, hasta que una mano enérgica le sujetó y le hizo a un lado. Se resistió contra el brazo que le detenía, pero era Aldebarán y cedió en el momento en que se apoderaba de él una creciente debilidad. Borrosamente vio a Shun abrirse paso hasta llegar a lado de su amigo y enseguida se desmayó, pero solo por unos momentos. Cuando abrió los ojos Shun de Andrómeda seguía de rodillas a lado de su amado, y la tienda estaba llena de miembros de la tribu que aguardaban en estoico silencio. La aldea de Mascara de la Muerte había sido aniquilada, pero los hombres de Ikki de Fénix solo tenían ojos para la figura inconsciente de su jefe caído.

Shun levantó rápidamente la vista al llegar Hyoga a su lado.

-¿Está usted bien?-le preguntó con tono de ansiedad, pero Hyoga no contestó. ¿Qué importaba lo que le sucediera a él?

-¿Va a morir?-dijo roncamente, porque el hablar le causaba un dolor terrible.

-No lo sé, pero debemos marcharnos de aquí. Necesito más instrumental del que he traído, y somos demasiado pocos para quedarnos y correr el riesgo de un posible ataque si hay más hombres de Mascara de la Muerte por las proximidades.

Hyoga contempló con temor al herido.

-¿Pero el viaje a caballo..., las sacudidas...?-susurró.

-Hay que correr ese riesgo-replicó Shun en forma abrupta.

Antes de irse, los hombres de la tribu Fénix prendieron fuego a la casucha donde Hyoga había sufrido, donde Ikki había sido herido y donde aun se encontraba el cadáver de Mascara de la Muerte rodeado por los múltiples recuerdos de sus asesinatos.

Hyoga nunca recordó con claridad la larga y terrible jornada de regreso a la aldea Fénix. Fue una agonía de temor y aprensión, de esperar cada momento alguna palabra o exclamación del robusto Aldebarán quien sostenía a ikki, o de Shun, que iba montado al lado, que indicara su muerte, y de alivios momentáneos del temor y vagos destellos de esperanza a medida que pasaban los minutos y el anuncio que temía no llegaba. Momentos de semiinconsciencia, en que se tambaleaba contra el brazo de Mu que iba a su lado y que murmuraba una oración por su jefe, hizo que Hyoga elevara también una súplica a los dioses. Ikki no tenía que morir. Los dioses no serían tan crueles.

De tiempo en tiempo Shun le hablaba, y el tranquilo valor de su voz serenaba sus nervios destrozados. Al pasar el lugar de la emboscada le habló de Shyru. Fue ahí donde el primer grupo que los esperaba los recibió, advertida de su llegada por un par de Fénix a quienes el vizconde había enviado por delante con la noticia.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando arribaron a la aldea. Hyoga vio al pasar filas de hombres que guardaban un silencio fuera de lo habitual, agrupados al lado de la casa donde vivía, pero todas sus facultades estaban concentradas en la larga e inerte figura de Ikki, que era descendida cuidadosamente del sudoroso caballo. Lo llevaron a la casa y lo colocaron sobre el diván, al lado del cual Seiya había puesto ya todos los instrumentos que podía necesitar su señor.

Mientras Shun hacía salir con dificultad de la casa a los hombres de Ikki, Hyoga se quedó junto al diván y lo contempló. Ikki estaba empapado en sangre que había traspasado los vendajes de emergencia, y todo su cuerpo evidenciaba la terrible lucha que se había desarrollado antes de recibir el golpe que lo derribó. Hyoga sintió que un sollozo subía a su garganta, pero no lo dejo salir. Shun se acercó a él arremangándose significativamente la camisa.

-Hyoga, ya ha soportado usted bastante-dijo con suavidad-Vaya á descansar mientras yo hago lo que puedo por Ikki. Iré a verlo tan pronto haya concluido.

Hyoga levantó la vista enérgicamente.

-No se moleste en decirme que me vaya porque no lo haré. Tengo que ayudarlo y puedo hacerlo. Me volveré loco si no me deja hacer algo. ¡Mire! Mis manos están perfectamente firmes.

Las extendió mientras hablaba, y Shun cedió, poniéndose a trabajar inmediatamente. Y durante todo el tiempo horrible que siguió, Hyoga no titubeó. Su cara era de una palidez mortal y sus ojos estaban cercados por profundas ojeras, pero las manos no temblaron y su voz se mantuvo firme y baja.

Para Hyoga, la terrible herida que había causado el puñal de Zeros, era como una herida en su corazón. Se estremeció como si le hubiera dolido a él cuando los dedos diestros de Shun tocaron la cabeza magullada de Ikki. Y cuando terminó y Andrómeda se volvió para lavarse las manos, Hyoga se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su amor. Solo unas pocas horas antes Ikki había llegado en su ayuda con toda la magnificencia de su vigor. Contempló los largos miembros que ahora estaban tan inmóviles y un sollozo trato de escaparse. Sin embargo no podía llorar y la garganta le seguía doliendo. Se inclinó sobre Ikki cuando de repente se apoderó de él un ansia de tocarlo, de convencerse de que no estaba muerto. Miró por encima del hombro a Shun, pero este había ido a la entrada a hablar con Saga. Se inclinó más sobre el hombre inconsciente que amaba, el cual tenía los labios entreabiertos y había desaparecido la severidad habitual de su boca.

-¡Oh, Ikki amor mío!-murmuró entrecortadamente, y lo besó con labios que temblaban sobre los suyos inertes. Luego, puso su rubia cabeza en los almohadones junto a la de él cubierta de vendas. Shun le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Hyoga-le dijo-Se está torturando innecesariamente. No podemos saber por algún tiempo cómo le irá. Trate de dormir unas horas; no va a ganar nada quedándose aquí. Seiya y yo vigilaremos. Yo le llamaré si hay algún cambio, le doy mi palabra de honor.

Hyoga sacudió la cabeza sin levantar la vista.

-No puedo marcharme. No podría dormir-Shun no insistió.

-Está bien-dijo-Pero si se va a quedar tiene que quitarse las botas de montar y vestir algo más cómodo que esa ropa.

Hyoga comprendió que tenía razón y lo obedeció. No pudo menos que admitir una sensación de alivio después de haberse lavado la cabeza y la garganta, y puesto una fina bata de seda en lugar del traje de montar roto y manchado.

Seiya estaba sirviendo café cuando volvió, y Shun se dirigió hacia él con una taza en la mano.

-Haga el favor de tomarlo. Le hará bien-dijo, con una ligera sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos ansiosos.

Hyoga lo tomó distraído, y bebiendo el café de un trago volvió de nuevo al lado del diván, sentándose en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado arrodillado. Ikki yacía en idéntica postura. Durante unos instantes lo contempló, luego sus ojos se cerraron vencidos por el sueño y su cabeza cayó sobre los cojines.

Con una melancólica sonrisa de satisfacción, Shun le alzó en los brazos y le llevó al dormitorio, vacilando antes de dejarlo en el lecho. ¿No tendría derecho a disfrutar de un momento en su vida? Nunca volvería a tener la dicha torturante de tener a Hyoga así, nunca volvería a estrecharlo sobre su corazón que clamaba por él con la misma loca pasión que lo había arrebatado el día anterior. Contempló con ansia la cara pálida que descansaba sobre su brazo y sus rasgos se contrajeron al ver las marcas crueles que desfiguraban la blancura del cuello delicado. El amor que había ansiado toda su vida, que había buscado en vano en muchos países, le había llegado por fin, pero demasiado tarde. El hermoso hombre que tenía en sus brazos no era para él. Era a Ikki a quien amaba, a Ikki que había reconocido tan tardíamente el precioso don que Hyoga le había dado, Ikki a quién él debía salvar de la muerte que se cernía tan cerca, para que la luz que brillaba en los ojos de Hyoga no se extinguiera en las tinieblas de la desesperación.

Y sin embargo, mientras miraba a Hyoga con ojos llenos de angustia sin esperanza, un demonio susurraba dentro de él, tentándolo. Conocía a su amigo mejor que nadie. Para Ikki todas las cosas deseadas habían dejado de tener valor después de poseídas. Con su adquisición había llegado el desinterés. El placer de la persecución se desvanecía con la conquista ¿Qué posibilidad de ser feliz podía tener Hyoga con alguien como Ikki? Las posibilidades eran pocas. Ikki, una vez recuperada su fuerza, sería el hombre de siempre, implacable, cruel, y sin compasión. El ansia de ahorrarle todo sufrimiento a Hyoga era intenso, eso, y su amor impulsado por la tentación de su deseo. Un instante después se estremeció y lo invadió un gran temor de sí mismo. Ikki era su amigo. ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo? Por lo menos podía ser sincero consigo mismo, podía admitir la verdad. Ambicionaba lo que no era suyo, y disimulaba su envidia con una hipocresía que ahora le parecía despreciable. El contacto con el cuerpo que estrechaba entre sus brazos le pareció de repente una profanación, y lo depositó suavemente sobre el lecho, cubriéndolo con la liviana manta, y luego volvió lentamente al otro aposento.

Despidió a Seiya y se sentó junto al diván, con una sensación de fatiga que no era física.

Durante un tiempo, Ikki continuó inmóvil, luego al amanecer y entrar en la casa los primeros rayos de sol, se agitó inquieto y empezó a murmurar febrilmente. Al principio sus palabras fueron casi ininteligibles, y salían a borbotones, pero gradualmente la voz se le hizo más lenta y de sus labios salieron frases vacilantes, cortadas, pero claras. Y a su lado, con el rostro oculto entre las manos, Shun de Andrómeda dio gracias a los dioses fervorosamente por haber ahorrado a Hyoga la nueva tortura de escuchar la revelación de los últimos cuatro meses.

-¿Un barco anclado en mi territorio? ¿Quienes serán?... Es hermoso… ¡Saga, manda a llamar a todos los hombres! ¡Vamos a atacar a los extranjeros!... Qué quiero de ti? ¡Por los dioses! ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para comprenderlo?... ¡Ya es hora de que me pertenezcas!... ¡Quédate quieto!... ¡Jamás te soltare! ¡Tu me perteneces!... Eres en verdad exquisito…¡¡Me perteneces solo a mi!!... Sé que me odias, ya me lo has dicho. ¡Haré que me quieras!... ¿Todavía desobediente? ¿Cuándo aprenderás que soy tu amo?... No me he cansado de ti aún, mi precioso "Cisne"… No acostumbro cambiar de parecer jamás. Tú lo sabes Shun. Y además ¿por qué tendría que cambiar? Como te dije antes, esta contento… contento de dar todo lo que le pido... Durante cuatro meses me ha resistido. ¿Por qué no me da ninguna satisfacción haberle domado por fin? ¿Por qué lo deseo todavía? Es rubio y le he hecho pagar por mi odio a su maldito aspecto. Le he torturado para mantener mi promesa, y todavía le deseo... ¡Hyoga, Hyoga, qué hermoso eres!... ¿Qué demonios me hace odiar a Shun después de diez años? Anoche no hizo más que hablarle, y cuando él se fue lo maldije hasta que vi el terror en sus ojos. Me teme. ¿Por qué me ha de importar si Hyoga lo quiere?... Sabía que no dormía cuando me fui a acostar. Lo sentí temblar a mi lado... Tenía deseos de matar a Shun cuando no quiso venir conmigo, y si no hubiera sido por eso hubiera vuelto a él... ¡Por todos los dioses, qué largo ha sido el día!... ¿Habrá sido largo para Hyoga? ¿Se sonreirá o temblará cuando yo llegue?... ¿Dónde está Hyoga?... ¡Hyoga, Hyoga, cómo podía saber yo que significabas tanto para mí...! Hyoga, Hyoga, mi amor. La casa está oscura y fría sin ti... ¡Mascara de la Muerte! ¡Ese perverso ser y Hyoga! ¡Oh, dioses del Olimpo! Denme tiempo para llegar a su lado... Como aúllan los lobos... Mira Shun, allí está la aldea Death Mask... ¿Hyoga, dónde estás?... ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Lo ha estado torturando!... ¿Sabías que vendría, mi "Cisne"? Espera unos instantes mientras lo mato, y luego podré estrecharte en mis brazos. ¡Oh dioses! Si supieras cuánto te amo... Hyoga, Hyoga, todo se ha vuelto negro. No puedo verte Hyoga, Hyoga...

Y durante el resto del día, Ikki solo repitió el nombre del hombre que amaba, de su precioso "Cisne", de Hyoga.

**¿Qué les pareció? Mascara de la Muerte ya no existe, Ikki lucha por su vida, Hyoga teme que muera y Shun intenta ser leal a su amistad antes que a su amor. Espero que estos capítulos hayan sido de su agrado. Ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido aunque sea tomatazos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste. Agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron, es un gran incentivo para continuar con la historia.**

**CAPITULO XXIX.- **

Era de noche cuando Hyoga abrió los ojos, adormilados y pesados, con un gusto amargo en la boca a consecuencia de los efectos de la droga que le había dado Shun.

Todas sus cosas estaban preparadas para cuando se despertara con los pequeños toques que caracterizaban a Kiki, pero el niño pelirrojo no estaba a la vista. La lámpara se mantenía encendida y Hyoga volvió lánguidamente la cabeza, aún semidormido, para mirar el reloj. La campanilla del despertador sonó siete veces, y recordando de golpe se levantó de un salto. Más de doce horas habían transcurrido desde que se arrodilló junto a Ikki después de tomar el café que le había dado Shun. Comprendió lo que había hecho y trató de sentir agradecimiento, pero el pensamiento de lo que podía haber sucedido durante esas doce horas que había dormido como un leño era horrible.

Se vistió con apresuramiento febril y fue a la otra habitación. Estaba llena de los hombres de la aldea. Un Mu de ojos llorosos estaba abrazado por Aldebarán, ambos hablaban en voz baja con Shun, que parecía agotado. Los demás estaban agrupados alrededor del diván, mirando a Ikki todavía sin conocimiento. La agitación y el delirio de la mañana habían pasado y ahora un sopor de muerte lo envolvía todo. Junto a Ikki estaba Saga, cuyo aire arrogante habitual se había transformado en una actitud de profundo pesar, y sus ojos, que estaban fijos en el rostro de su jefe, tenían la misma expresión que los de un perro apaleado.

Gradualmente la casa se fue vaciando hasta quedar solamente Saga, y por último, aunque de mala gana, también él la abandonó, deteniéndose en la entrada para hablar con el peliverde, que acababa de despedirse de sus maridos Aioros, Aioria y Cristal.

El vizconde volvió trayendo una silla para Hyoga y lo hizo sentarse en ella con una suave orden.

-Siéntese Hyoga-le dijo casi con aspereza-Parece un fantasma-el rubio lo miró con aire de reproche.

-Usted puso una droga en el café, Shun. Si Ikki hubiera muerto hoy mientras yo dormía, creo que nunca podría perdonárselo.

-Mi querido Hyoga-le dijo Shun con tono grave-Usted no se da cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de un colapso. Si no lo hubiera hecho dormir, serían tres, en lugar de dos, los pacientes a atender.

-Soy un desagradecido-murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa trémula.

Shun acercó una silla y se dejó caer en ella exhausto. Estaba cansadísimo; la tensión de las últimas veinticuatro horas había sido tremenda. Mantenía el temor, que rápidamente se estaba transformando en certeza, de que sus conocimientos no iban a bastar para salvar la vida de su amigo, y además de esa ansiedad y del cansancio físico, había librado una violenta lucha consigo mismo todo el día, arrancando de su corazón la envidia y los celos que lo llenaban, y escondiendo su amor como un tesoro secreto que debía permanecer oculto para siempre. Su afecto por Ikki había triunfado en la prueba más difícil que podía habérsele impuesto, y había salido de ella fortalecido y refinado, eliminando todo vestigio de egoísmo. Fue la lucha más dura de su vida, pero ya había concluido y toda la amargura desapareció, dejando solo un deseo inmenso de que Hyoga fuera feliz, eliminando cualquier otro pensamiento. Le quedaba un consuelo; no sería simplemente inútil. Hyoga necesitaba su ayuda y su simpatía, y solo por eso se contentaba.

Shun lo contempló a través del diván y el cambio que Hyoga había experimentado en las últimas horas lo impresionó penosamente. La vivacidad característica en el rubio había desaparecido. La figura esbelta caída indolentemente en la silla, su cara pálida dibujada con nuevas angustias y sus ojos preñados de muda preocupación, eran propios de un hombre sufrido. Y aunque le molestaba el cambio, hubiera preferido que fuera más completo. El freno que imponía a sus sentimientos no era natural. No hacía preguntas y no derramaba lágrimas. Hubiera podido soportar ambas cosas mejor que la silenciosa angustia de su cara. Temía las consecuencias de la emoción que estaba reprimiendo tan rígidamente.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Seiya entró una vez y Hyoga se incorporó para preguntar por Shyru y luego volvió a caer en su silenciosa vigilancia. Suspiró una vez, un largo y trémulo suspiro que casi destrozó el corazón de Shun. Este se levantó y tomó la muñeca de Ikki entre sus dedos, y cuando volvió a dejar la mano insensible, Hyoga se inclinó más cerca y la cubrió con la suya, mientras observaba con detalle la cara del hombre que amaba.

-Su aspecto parece la de un noble-dijo con suavidad, como si inconscientemente hubiera expresado en voz alta su pensamiento.

-Lo es-contesto Shun, con ímpetu repentino e impaciente-Uno de sus padres es un noble rubio.

Hyoga levantó la vista con una expresión de asombro en sus ojos.

-No lo entiendo-balbuceó-Si Ikki odia a los rubios.

-Ikki, es hijo del anterior jefe de la tribu llamado Docko y como ya le dije de un noble rubio. Fue este último quien lo gesto. ¿Nunca le ha hablado de sus padres?

Hyoga sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-A veces he pensado...-dijo con aire reflexivo-Me parecía diferente de los demás, y ha habido tantas cosas que no podía comprender. Pero también había veces que parecía un originario de la tribu-agregó con voz más baja y un estremecimiento involuntario.

-Usted debería saberlo-dijo Shun-¡Sí!-continuó con voz firme, al ver que Hyoga trataba de interrumpirlo-Tiene usted todo el derecho. Eso explicará muchas cosas. Yo asumo la responsabilidad. Su padre es el conde Shaka de Virgo.

-Sí yo lo conozco-dijo Hyoga asombrado-Era amigo de mis padres. Lo vi hace solo unos meses, cuando Camus y yo nos detuvimos en Grecia. Es un hombre de aspecto tan magnífico, tan bello y triste. Oh, ahora sé porque el color de los ojos de Ikki me parecía tan familiar. Lord Shaka los tiene igual. Pero sigo sin comprender-Hyoga desvió la mirada de Shun al hombre inconsciente en el diván y volvieron al primero con expresión inquieta.

-Es mejor que le cuente toda la historia-dijo Shun, dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla.

**En el próximo capitulo contare la historia de los padres de Ikki. La pareja de Docko y Shaka definitivamente es una de las más raras, no he visto ni un solo fanfic yaoi de esta pareja. Será interesante escribir sobre ellos. Ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido aunque sean tomatazos.**


End file.
